Sound of Madness
by Hero Is My King
Summary: The darkest hour of their lives is upon them. The secrets of past sins they knew nothing about unfold before their eyes. Will they stay and fight or will their fear overcome them? Can they find love in all the chaos? Happy Lowman/OC Chibs Telford/OC. Co-written with SweetGA07
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **This is my first try at a story outside of wrestling so we'll see how it goes. I own no one except for Audrey (my OC). Athena belongs to my co-author SweetGA07. Please know that any mistakes made in the story are mine and not hers. Please read and review. Enjoy!**

Athena Rogers looked up from the invoices she was going through when the bell over the door chimed and she saw Tig Trager walking through the door. "What the hell do you want?"

Tig smirked, walking up to the counter where she was standing. "Still refusing to close huh? That's a shame." He reached behind him and pulled a tire iron out of the back of his pants. "I'd hate to see you lose all your money trying to fix the damages." Tig stepped back, swinging the tire iron and shattering the glass counter in front of him.

Athena growled and pulled her .45 revolver out from underneath the counter and aimed it at his head. "The real shame would be the money I'd have to pay to get your blood and brains cleaned off the walls. I told Jax that we aren't going anywhere and I meant it. Now get out."

"Like you'd really pull the trigger."

She pulled the hammer back and smiled at him. "Would you really like to test that theory?" Athena lowered the gun, aiming it at his dick.

"Fucking bitch." Tig grumbled, turning around and walking out of the shop.

Audrey waited until she heard the door close and walked out of the back. "Have you lost your damn mind?!"

"What?" Athena asked, turning around with an innocent look on her face.

"I can't believe you just pulled a fucking gun on him!"

"He had a damn tire iron so it's only fair!"

Audrey rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Oh my God...how old are you again? We have enough trouble with the Sons without you pulling a gun on one of them."

"That counter was brand new! I'm not about to let them come in here and destroy everything Audrey. We have worked too damn hard to get this tattoo shop up and running."

"I know that Athena but we've already made enemies out of most of them so please...try to keep your temper under control." Audrey said and Athena sighed.

"I'll try but I'm not going to let them bully us out of here either."

{}{}{}{}{}

"That stupid bitch!" Tig roared as he walked into the shop and threw the tire iron. He heard someone laughing and turned to see Chibs standing there. "What the hell is so funny?!"

"Have a run in with Athena again?"

"That psychotic bitch pulled a gun on me and aimed it at my dick!"

"What did you do?"

"I smashed the glass case in the shop." Tig said and Chibs chuckled.

"No wonder she pulled a gun on your ass." He stated and Tig growled. "Go have a drink and calm down."

"I'll calm down when that stupid bitch is gone. This isn't over yet." Tig vowed, walking to the back of the shop.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright, you're all done if you want to take a look at it." Audrey said as she finished up the tattoo she had been working on and she heard the bell above the door ring. "Be right with you!"

"I'll be damned...they got a new case already." Tig muttered, looking around the shop.

"Tig do I need to remind you that we're here to try and be civil with them?" Jax asked and Tig rolled his eyes.

"I still think this is a fucking waste of time."

"Hello. Can I..." Audrey trailed off, stopping when she saw Jax, Tig and Chibs standing there. "Athena! Get your ass out here!"

Athena heard the worry in her sister's voice and stepped out of the back, her eyes narrowing in anger. "What the hell do you want?"

"Easy Athena...we just came here to talk." Jax said, walking over to the counter.

"Talk about what?" She questioned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"We realize that you're not going to leave..."

"Took you long enough genius."

"So we have another solution to make this all work." Jax continued, ignoring what she said.

"Oh this should be good. Alright, let's hear it."

"There's a lot more people around here besides us that aren't glad about you being here. So we're offering our protection."

"For a price right?" She asked, glaring at him.

"Naturally. We have to make a living too and we'll give you a fair price."

"How generous of you. Get the fuck out of here." Athena hissed and Jax sighed.

"Athena listen..."

"No! You fucking listen Jax! My sister and I grew up in this town too and we have just as much right to be here as you do! I'm sick and tired of you and your little flunky over there..."

"Flunky? You little bitch!" Tig yelled, starting towards her until Jax grabbed him.

"Easy brother."

"Yeah Tig...be a good boy and listen to your daddy." Athena said, smirking as he tried to break free from Jax. She heard Chibs laughing and turned to glare at him. "What the hell is so funny?!"

"You are lass...trying to be intimidating."

"Son of a..." She walked over and reached for her .45, stopping when Chibs grabbed her wrist.

"Don't even think about it."

"Get your hand off of me." Athena hissed, trying her best to ignore the fluttering in her chest at his touch.

"We're just trying to help you survive around here." Chibs whispered and Athena rolled her eyes.

"You're trying to help yourselves to our hard earned money. You think just because we're women that we're going to be easily intimidated by you but you couldn't be more wrong."

"You really are stubborn as hell lass." Chibs said, chuckling.

"How nice of you to notice. We don't need your help or your "protection" so just get out of here and leave us alone."

"Athena please." Audrey spoke up and Athena turned to glance at her.

"Stay out of this Audrey, I'll handle it." Athena stated, turning back around. "Get out of here all three of you. I'm sick and tired of you trying to bully us out of here."

"We'll leave now but please think about what we're offering to you. I'll come back without them and maybe we can talk about it a little more calmly." Chibs said, turning around to look at Jax.

"Let's go."

Athena watched the three of them walk out of the shop, flipping off Tig who turned to glare at her. "Assholes."

"You're going to get us in some serious shit if you don't learn to get along with them at least a little bit."

"Like I care. Come on, I want to clean up and get home." Athena disappeared in the back and Audrey sighed because she knew there was no getting through to her sister.

{}{}{}{}{}

"What the fuck are we going to do now? I told you that was a waste of time!" Tig yelled as they walked across the street.

"Calm down brother, we'll figure it out."

"Let me take care of it."

Jax turned to look at Chibs who was smiling. "You think you can get through to her?"

"I'm pretty sure I can."

"It's all yours then."


	3. Chapter 3

"That's the last of it." Audrey said as she finished loading groceries into the car. "Let's get these home and put away before we have to open."

"Athena! Audrey!"

Athena looked to see Gemma walking towards them. "Great. It's the queen bitch."

"Athena please. We have enough trouble with the guys we don't need trouble with her too."

"Yeah, yeah." Athena mumbled as Gemma stopped in front of her. "What do you want Gemma?"

"Why the hell are you being so stubborn? You know the guys are only trying to look out for you so let them take care of you."

"Oh so now they have you trying to do their dirty work for them. Gemma you know me and you know Audrey we fucking grew up with Jax and Opie. They taught us how to look out for ourselves so what could possibly make you think we need them to do it for us now?" Athena asked and Gemma sighed.

"Because you're not little kids anymore! This is the real world honey and the people they taught you to protect yourselves against are nothing compared to the people you're up against now!"

"We can still handle it. We don't need their "protection" or yours." Athena said as she started around to the driver's side of the car.

"Like they told you Athena it would be a real shame if something happened to your shop after you just got it off the ground."

Athena stopped and turned around, walking over and getting in Gemma's face. "Are you fucking threatening me Gemma?"

"No honey, just making a simple statement. You ladies have a good day now." Gemma stated, smiling before turning around and walking away.

"I really hate that bitch."

{}{}{}{}{}

Audrey pulled up in front of the shop and gasped. "Oh my God!" She exclaimed, staring in shock at the shattered windows and bullet holes that covered the walls.

"Those fucking assholes!" Athena screamed as she jumped out of the car. She unlocked the door which was pointless considering all the glass had been busted out and she stepped inside, sick to her stomach as she looked at the damage. "I'm going to kill every last one of them I swear to fucking God!"

"Athena you don't know that they were the ones who did this!"

"Who else could it be?!" They come around here threatening us and then offering their protection. Then the very next day this happens! Wake the fuck up Audrey! The Sons did this and you know it!"

"I'm calling Wayne so please just try to stay calm until then please."

{}{}{}{}{}

Wayne stepped out of the cruiser and walked into the Teller-Morrow auto shop, spotting Happy. "Hap we have a problem."

"What is it?" Happy asked, looking up from the tattoo he was doing.

"I just got a call from Audrey Rogers and apparently their shop was shot up they're blaming the club."

"We didn't do shit."

"I figured that. I'm heading over there now so you want to come along?" Wayne questioned and Happy nodded.

"Let me finish up here."

{}{}{}{}{}

Audrey saw Wayne pull into the parking lot and stepped outside, a knot of fear settling in her stomach when she saw Happy Lowman pull in on his bike right behind Wayne.

"What happened Audrey?" Wayne asked, stepping out of the car.

"I'll fucking tell you what happened! Happy and those other assholes shot up our place!" Athena yelled, walking out and glaring at Happy.

"You're fucking crazy. We didn't do shit to your place." Happy said, walking around and surveying the damage. He felt someone watching him and turned to see Audrey looking at him with fear in her eyes. "You got a problem girl?"

"N...no problem." Audrey mumbled, quickly looking away from him and Happy smirked.

"Aw shit." Jax spoke up and Athena turned to look at him. "What happened?" He asked, walking up with Chibs, Tig, Opie and Juice following behind him.

"Like you don't fucking know Jax! You come here threatening us then offering your protection we refuse and the next day our place is riddled with bullets!"

"You think we did this?"

"Who else dumbass? I never thought you'd stoop so fucking low...you really have become what you always feared." Athena snapped and Jax sighed.

"We didn't do this!"

"Oh please! You..." Athena was cut off by an arm looping around her waist from behind and the person pulled her off to the side. She turned to look over her shoulder and saw Chibs smiling at her, that fluttering in her chest starting up again. "Let go of me!"

"Now easy lass. Jackie told you we didn't do this and he meant it. We will find out who did it though, I promise you. This is why we want you to take us up on our offer of protection...people aren't happy about you two opening up a place around here." Chibs said, letting go of her and Athena turned to look at him.

"You're honestly telling me that this wasn't you guys?" Athena asked, finding herself believing him for some reason that she couldn't explain.

"That's exactly what I'm telling you lass. Please let us protect you."

"No." She replied and he shook his head.

"Stubborn as hell. Fine will you at least let me protect you two?"

"I'm not paying you."

"I'm not asking you to. I'm offering you my protection free of charge." Chibs stated and she sighed.

"Alright, fine."

"I'll help." Happy spoke up, walking over to them. "No payment for me either." He said, cutting off Athena before she could say anything.

"Why do you want to help?" Athena questioned, looking at Happy in suspicion.

Happy glanced over at Audrey who was talking to Wayne then he looked back at Athena. "I have my reasons."

"Whatever...just you two."

"That's fine lass but that means you have to listen to us when we tell you something that's going to help keep you safe."

"I'm not making any promises on that."

{}{}{}{}{}

"God, this is going to cost a fucking fortune to clean up and fix everything." Athena said as she and Audrey looked around the shop after everyone left.

"Tell me about it. What were you, Chibs and Happy talking about?"

"I agreed to let them help protect us as long as they aren't going to try and charge us. It'll only be Chibs and Happy so it won't be so bad."

"So you say." Audrey mumbled and Athena looked at her in confusion.

"What's that mean?"

"Nothing. Let's just get this cleaned up and get out of here before something else happens." Audrey stated, walking away before Athena could say anything else.


	4. Chapter 4

"So how did you convince Athena to let you protect her and Audrey?" Jax asked as he Chibs and Opie all sat down to have a beer.

"I offered to do it by myself free of charge. Hap...I don't know his reason behind wanting to help them. I have a question for both of you since you've known them for so long."

"What is it?" Opie questioned, taking a long drink of his beer.

"Why is Athena..."

"Such a bitch?" Jax finished for him and he chuckled.

"Yeah."

"Their dad was an abusive piece of shit. Always controlling their mom and putting her down. She was never allowed to have a bad day but he could be an asshole anytime he wanted and she practically raised Athena and Audrey on her own even though he was always there." Jax explained and Chibs slowly began to understand.

"She couldn't go anywhere without him and had to have his permission to do everything. He turned his anger on the girls and bitched at them for every little thing. He was always yelling or putting the girls and their mom down over nothing really. Even though Athena was younger, she protected Audrey and took care of her so Athena had to grow up fast." Opie stated, shaking his head. "He was a complete waste of space but their mom loved him. Athena saw things growing up that no little girl should have to see and it hardened her."

"Well, that explains a lot. Where is he now?"

"Dead. He got into drugs and decided he was going to stiff some dealers on their money...they found him in the parking lot of a bar one night with half his face blown off." Jax said, chuckling as he took a drink of beer. "Needless to say that no one missed him but their mom. She killed herself a couple of months later and they've been on their own ever since."

{}{}{}{}{}

"Brand new counters blown to bits not to mention the windows and the door. I don't know where we're going to get the money to fix it all Athena." Audrey said as they swept glass up off the floor.

"I've got some money saved up in the bank and our credit is good enough that we both should be able to get a loan. One way or another we'll get back up and running."

"You ladies need some help?"

Athena turned to see Chibs and Happy standing there watching them. "Looks that way doesn't it?"

"What do you need us to do? Besides the two of you of course."

"In your dreams Telford. There's bags over there that need to go out to the dumpster but be careful because it's mostly glass."

"Such care for my well being." Chibs teased, winking and Athena rolled her eyes.

"More like we've got enough to clean up around here without adding your blood to the mess." Athena replied and Chibs laughed as he grabbed a couple of bags and carried them outside.

"Need some help?"

Audrey jumped, dropping the broom as she spun around to see Happy standing right behind her. "Must you sneak up on me like that? Jesus!" She exclaimed and her eyes widened as she suddenly realized the way she sounded. "Sorry. I...uhm...there's some wood pieces over there that need to go out too."

Happy chuckled, thoroughly enjoying the way she reacted to him. He knew it probably wasn't right but he liked to do things just to see how she would act. "No problem." He said and walked over to the wood pile she was talking about.

{}{}{}{}{}

"Why are you so jumpy around him?" Athena whispered and Audrey turned to look at her.

"You've heard the same stories about him that I have. He scares the hell out of me."

"You know better than to believe everything you hear. Besides...he's not going to do a damn thing to hurt you while I'm around. Also I seriously doubt that Jax and Opie would let him come over here if he was a danger to us."

"Either way I'm going to do my best to keep my distance from him just to be sure." Audrey stated, watching Happy as he carried a bunch of wood out to the dumpster. The man was dangerous, she had no doubt about that but she found herself beginning to be inexplicably drawn to him and that scared her on a whole different level.

{}{}{}{}{}

"You looking to get with Audrey Hap?"

"Nah. I just enjoy making her squirm." Happy replied, throwing the wood in the dumpster before making his way back in the shop.

Three hours later the four of them stood in the shop which had been swept and the windows and the door covered with plywood.

"Thanks for the help guys. Audrey and I probably would have been here all night if we had to do it by ourselves." Athena said and Chibs smiled.

"No problem. You two feel like going out for a beer?" Chibs asked and Athena nodded.

"Sounds good. Audrey?"

"Yeah...I guess."

"Good. Athena you can ride with me and Audrey you can ride with Hap." Chibs said, walking out of the shop before Audrey could protest.


	5. Chapter 5

The minute Happy turned the bike off Audrey climbed off and moved as far away from him as possible which caused him to chuckle.

"Damn, it's been too long since I've been on a bike." Athena said, laughing as Chibs helped her off the bike.

"Well m'eudail anytime you want to go for a ride all you need to do is tell me." He replied, winking and she snorted.

"In your dreams Telford."

"How did you know?" Chibs asked and she rolled her eyes.

"You want a beer?" Happy questioned, smirking when Audrey jumped.

"Uhm yeah...sure." She mumbled and watched him walk towards the bar with Chibs.

"Audrey you need to relax around Happy." Athena said and Audrey looked over at her.

"I can't help it. He scares the hell out of me."

{}{}{}{}{}

"Hap you're having too much fun scaring Audrey."

Happy shrugged, signaling for two beers while Chibs did the same. "It's too easy to do. Not going to hurt the woman."

"She doesn't know that."

"She'll learn." Happy responded and Chibs shook his head as they grabbed their beers and made their way back to the table.

Chibs noticed Athena talking to a guy who was standing at their table and he growled.

"Jealous?"

"Shut up...I don't get jealous."

"Whatever you say."

{}{}{}{}{}

"There a problem here?"

Athena turned to see Chibs standing there with a scowl on his face. "No, no problem. Why?"

Chibs turned to look at the guy who looked like he was about ready to piss himself. "Beat it kid."

Athena watched as the guy practically ran away and she glared at Chibs. "Was that really necessary?"

"Yes." He snapped, handing her a beer and sitting down beside her.

{}{}{}{}{}

Audrey tensed when Happy sat down beside her but she did her best not to react in any other way. "Thank you." She mumbled when he slid a beer in front of her.

Happy saw her tense and he smirked. He knew he was probably being cruel to her but there was just something about teasing her that he enjoyed. "Why?"

She turned and looked at him in confusion. "Why what?"

"Why are you so scared of me?"

Audrey felt cornered, her heart began to race. She didn't know what to say because she was worried about how he would react when she told him. "I...I've heard stories." Audrey whispered and he chuckled.

"Probably all true but I only hurt those who deserve it. Ones that would have hurt me or the Club if I hadn't hurt them first."

It was the most she had ever heard him say at one time and she tried to find fault with his logic but she was unable to. "Understandable I guess."

"No more fear?"

"No promises but...I'll try."

"Good."

{}{}{}{}{}

"You're an insufferable jackass Telford." Athena said and he laughed.

"Sweet talk will get you nowhere _m'eudail_."

"What does that even mean?!"

"It means "my dear" so don't worry...I'm not insulting you." He stated and she blushed.

"Oh."

Chibs downed the last of his beer and decided to take a chance. "Want to get out of here and go somewhere...more private?"

Athena looked at him and the look in his eyes had heat pooling between her legs. "Sure, let's go."

He looked over at Happy and cocked his head towards the door before taking Athena's hand and leading her out of the bar.

{}{}{}{}{}

"Where are they going?" Audrey asked, watching them leave.

"If I know him...to the nearest motel he can find. Want to get out of here and go for a ride?"

"Yeah...I think I'd like that." She replied, smiling and they got up and left the bar.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** **WARNING! There's a small sex scene in this chapter. If you don't like that sort of thing, please skip over it. Please read and review. Enjoy!**

The minute Audrey got out of the car she could hear yelling coming from inside the shop and she wondered what the hell was going on.

"If you didn't want to go there, you should have fucking told me! Instead you had to be a bitch and..."

"Don't you ever fucking call me that again Telford! You're just pissed that you didn't get your dick sucked!" Athena shouted and Audrey had to bite her lip to keep from laughing as she stood outside and listened.

"Well, you didn't have to be such a cocktease!"

"Maybe I enjoy teasing you! Ever think of that?!"

Audrey heard Athena shriek in surprise and she looked in the window to see that Chibs had her sister against the wall and they were kissing. She decided to wait before going inside and sat down on the sidewalk with her back against the building.

{}{}{}{}{}

Athena struggled against Chibs at first before finally giving into the kiss and wrapping her arms around his neck. She moaned when his hand slid under her skirt and he pushed her panties aside.

Chibs pulled back, his eyes locked with hers as he began to rub her clit. He watched as she leaned her head back against the wall and he buried his face in her neck, his teeth grazing along her skin as he pushed two fingers inside her.

Athena cried out, her hips bucking into his hand as she tangled her fingers in his hair and tugged on it. "Filip..."

Hearing his name coming from her lips had his dick hard as a rock. She was squeezing his fingers and he could tell she was getting close so he pulled his hand away and stepped back.

She looked at him in shock and confusion. "What the hell?!"

Chibs slowly brought his fingers up to his mouth and licked them clean before smiling at her. "Paybacks are a bitch _m'eudail_." He said and walked out of the shop, waving at Audrey when he saw her sitting there.

{}{}{}{}{}

Audrey got up and walked inside to see her sister standing there looking extremely pissed off. "What happened?"

"He's a complete fucking asshole that's what! Damn bastard...I swear I'm going to get him back for that!" Athena mumbled, her whole body still trembling. Suddenly they heard a loud commotion from outside and they looked at each other before running out the door.

Audrey gasped when she saw Happy on top of some guy on the ground and he was beating the hell out of him. She watched as Jax and Chibs came running out and pulled Happy off the guy.

"I wonder what the hell that's all about." Athena said and turned to see Audrey staring at them and she could see the fear in her eyes once again. "Audrey..."

{}{}{}{}{}

"I'm fine! Let go!" Happy pulled away from Jax and Chibs and he looked across the street to see Audrey watching him. "Shit." He started towards her, watching as she ran inside their shop and he stopped when Chibs grabbed his arm.

"Don't. Not right now...give her a little bit before you go over there."

"That piece of shit..."

"I know Hap...we all know why you did it but all she knows is that you somehow proved her image of you right." Chibs said and he sighed.

"I fucking hate that I feel the need to explain myself to anyone."

"Audrey's not just "anyone" to you."

"Yeah and I hate that even more. I don't do relationships...especially with a woman like her." Happy grumbled and Chibs laughed.

"Every man has a weakness and I think you found yours."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it. Does that make Athena your weakness?" He questioned and Chibs growled.

"We're not talking about me right now." He replied and Happy chuckled as Chibs walked away mumbling.

{}{}{}{}{}

"Audrey?" Athena whispered, walking over and laying a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"I was actually starting to believe there was nothing to be afraid of when it comes to him. Stupid me huh?" The bell over the door rang and they turned to see Jax standing there. "Yeah Jax?"

"I need to talk to both of you for a minute." He said and they could see how serious he was.

"What's going on?" Athena asked, wrapping an arm around Audrey's shoulders.

"That guy...the one you saw Hap beating the hell out of?"

"What about him Jax?"

"He was the one who shot up the place." Jax stated and they both looked at him in shock.

"What?! Why? Why did he target our place?"

"That's the thing...the shop wasn't the target."

"What was then?" Audrey asked, completely confused.

"The two of you."

"What?! You're kidding right?" Athena questioned and Jax shook his head. "Why would anyone want to kill us? We haven't done anything!"

"We don't know...that's what Tig is trying to find out right now. When Hap found out he just snapped and went after the guy."

Audrey suddenly felt like such an idiot and she sighed. "I'll be right back."

{}{}{}{}{}

Audrey walked into the shop and waved at Juice and Bobby. "Either of you seen Happy?"

"He's in the back." Juice said and she nodded as she made her way to the back.

"Audrey wait!" Bobby called out but she was too far away to hear him. "Shit. This isn't going to be good."

Happy heard a gasp and looked away from the Croweater on her knees in front of him to see Audrey standing there. He opened his mouth to say something but she turned around and ran off before he had the chance. Happy shoved her away from him and tucked himself back in his jeans.

"Hey! What the hell?"

Happy ignored her and ran out of the room. "Where did she go?"

"Who?" Juice asked, looking at him in confusion.

"Audrey you idiot!"

"She went back across the street." Bobby told him and he took off out the door.

{}{}{}{}{}

Athena jumped when the door flew open and she looked to see Happy standing there. "What's going on?"

"Where's your sister?"

"In the back but I don't think she wants to talk to you from all the names she was calling you when she came in."

"Too bad."

{}{}{}{}{}

Audrey couldn't believe the jealousy she felt when she saw Happy with the woman and she was trying her best to put the whole situation out of her mind.

"Audrey?"

She turned around to see Happy standing there and she glared at him. "Get out please. I have nothing to say to you."

"You do or you wouldn't have come looking for me."

"That was a mistake. I'm sorry I barged in on you like that...it definitely won't happen again."

"Tell me what you wanted." Happy said and she shook her head.

"It's not important." Audrey mumbled, walking past him to the front of the shop.

"Audrey!" He called out, following after her but she ignored him as she walked out the door and got in her car, driving off before he could stop her.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** **WARNING! There is a small sex scene in this chapter so if you don't like that kind of thing, please skip over it. Please read and review. Enjoy!**

"So...now what?" Audrey asked as the movie credits began to roll and Athena laughed.

"Hell if I know. It's been so long since we had a day off where we didn't have to do anything that I've forgotten how to act." Athena said just as they heard motorcycles approaching and she rolled her eyes. "Here we go again." She got up from the couch and walked over to look out the window.

"Who is it this time?"

"Looks like...yeah, it's Opie and Jax this time." Athena said, opening the door and flipping them off before closing it again. "I'm really getting sick of this shit. They're going by every half hour now."

"You and me both. I get that they're worried but they're going overboard."

"You try telling them that because I'm not."

Audrey started to say something but there was a knock at the door and she looked at Athena who put a finger to her lips and grabbed her 9mm off the coffee table.

She looked out window on the door and sighed as she opened it, gun at her side. "What do you two want? Aren't the patrols enough?"

"Let us in _m'eudail_." Chibs stated and she could tell by the look on his face that something was wrong.

Audrey tensed up as Chibs and Happy walked into the house and when Happy looked at her, she looked away.

"What's going on Chibs?"

"Do you remember a Dorothy Peters?"

"Yeah...she used to take care of us when mom was on one of her benders after our dad died. Why?" Athena asked, looking at him in confusion.

"She was found shot to death in her home this morning m'eudail."

"What?! You can't be serious! The woman's in her 80's by now! Who the hell would want to kill her?!"

"That's not all." Happy spoke up and Audrey turned to look at him, tears streaming down her face.

"What else Happy?" Audrey whispered and he went over to sit down beside her.

"Both of your pictures were found laying on top of her body."

Audrey gasped, her vision getting blurry and she felt like she was going to pass out. "What the fuck is going on?"

"We're not sure but you both have two options."

"Which are?" Athena asked, tears falling from her eyes.

"You two either come stay with one of us or we're both staying here. Before you even think about arguing Athena...know that you really don't have a choice other than that because we're not going to let anything happen to either of you." Chibs said and she sighed.

"I'm not about to let anybody run us out of our home." Athena replied and he nodded.

"You have room for us then?"

"We have one guestroom so one of you can have that but the other one will have to sleep on the couch."

"I'll take the couch." Happy stated, glancing at Audrey who still looked like she was on the verge of passing out.

"Stay here while I go let everyone know what's going on and pick up a few things. You can go when I get back."

"I'm going with you." Athena stated and Chibs turned to look at her.

"Let's go then."

{}{}{}{}{}

Happy waited until they were gone before turning to Audrey. "You alright?"

"I...I honestly don't know. I can't believe this is happening."

He sighed and without thinking, reached over and pulled her in his lap.

Audrey tensed up for a minute before relaxing and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Sorry."

She lifted her head and looked at him in confusion. "For what?"

"The other day...that all this is happening to you." Happy said and she shrugged.

"You don't have to apologize for the other day. Not like you have any obligation to me...you can fuck whoever you want. I'm the one who owes you an apology."

"Why?"

"Because seeing you beating the hell out of that guy that day made me afraid of you again. Then Jax stopped by to tell us why you did."

"Told you I don't hurt anyone that doesn't deserve it." Happy stated as she laid her head back on his shoulder and he soon realized she had fallen asleep.

{}{}{}{}{}

"I got everything...you ready to head back home _m'eudail_?"

"Not yet." Athena whispered, watching him as she slowly knelt in front of him.

"What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She undid his pants and pulled them down along with his underwear, taking him in her hand.

Chibs groaned as she wrapped her mouth around him and began to suck him. "Fuck Athena..." He grabbed a handful of her hair, using it to guide her at the pace he wanted.

Athena thought about teasing him and backing off again but once she tasted him, she couldn't stop. She used her hand to massage his balls, bobbing her head up and down even faster.

"Not going to be able to...fuck!" Chibs growled as he exploded in her mouth.

She eagerly swallowed everything he had to offer before pulling back and getting to her feet. "Am I forgiven for teasing you?"

"Hell yes. Let's get out of here before I throw you on the bed and fuck you until you can't walk." Chibs said, tucking himself back in his jeans and Athena giggled.

"Promises, promises Telford."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** **WARNING! There is a sex scene in this chapter so if you don't like that kind of thing, please skip over it. Please read and review. Enjoy!**

Athena walked over to Audrey and handed her another beer. "I don't know about you but I'm pretty close to being drunk." She said and Audrey giggled as she took a long drink of beer.

"I think I'm already there." She sat the bottle on the bar, smiling at a cute prospect who winked at her.

"Wanna dance?"

Athena turned to see a hot prospect standing there with a smile on his face. "Sure sweetie, why not?"

Audrey laughed as she watched Athena stumble after the prospect.

"Your sister is drunk huh?"

She turned around to see a tall dark haired prospect standing there. "Yeah, I think she is...I know I am. Audrey Rogers."

"Jimmy. Nice to meet you Audrey. You're beautiful, you know that?"

Audrey blushed, looking him over. "You're pretty sexy too Jimmy." Feeling good enough that she didn't give a damn, she reached up and grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down into a kiss.

{}{}{}{}{}

Half Sack stood against the wall, panic rising in him. Jax and the others had tasked him and the other prospects to watch over Athena and Audrey and now they were both drunk and out of control.

{}{}{}{}{}

Jax had just got on his bike again when his cell phone rang. "Yeah?"

 _"Jax? We have a problem."_

"What do you mean we have a problem? What kind of problem?"

Chibs stopped talking to Tig and turned to Jax. "What's going on?"

"What kind of problem dammit?!"

 _"You told us to keep an eye on them but..."_

"What?!" Jax demanded to know, getting more pissed off by the second.

 _"I...I think you just need to get back here."_

"We'll be there soon!" Jax shouted, snapping his phone shut. "Let's go!"

{}{}{}{}{}

Audrey leaned back against Jimmy's chest, watching her sister dance and she smiled when Jimmy began to grind his hips against her ass.

{}{}{}{}{}

"What's going on?" Jax asked Half Sack as he climbed off his bike. "Where are Athena and Audrey?"

"They're inside...you might want to come have a look."

Jax looked over at Chibs before they all raced inside. He stopped when he saw what was going on and chuckled. "They're drunk."

"What the fuck?" Chibs growled, watching Athena on the dance floor. He heard Jax laughing and turned to look at him. "What the hell is so funny?"

"Jealous old man?"

"Fuck you Jackie boy." He stalked over and pulled Athena away from the prospect. "Let's go _m'eudail_."

"Hey! What the hell?!" Athena yelled, jerking away from Chibs. "What's your problem Chibs?"

"I don't have one but you're going to soon enough. Now let's go." He said, grabbing her hand and tugging her out the door.

{}{}{}{}{}

Happy looked around, finally spotting Audrey and he growled. He walked over and grabbed the guy by the shirt, pulling him away from Audrey and punching him right in the face.

"Happy!" Audrey exclaimed, quickly sobering up as she watched Happy throw the guy to the ground and start pounding on him. "Jax! Opie!"

"Aw shit." Jax sighed as he and Opie ran over, pulling Happy off the guy. "Come on Hap! Knock it off! Tig get him out of here!"

"Alright kid, come on." Tig said, laughing as he pulled the prospect to his feet and dragged him outside.

"Hap come on brother, calm down!"

"Let go of me." He growled, pulling away from Jax and Opie. "What the hell were you thinking?!"

Audrey looked up at Happy in shock. "I...I wasn't thinking." She mumbled, backing away from him.

"No shit!"

"Hap calm down!" Opie said, stepping over next to Audrey.

"Stay out of this." Happy snapped at Opie, turning back to see that Audrey was no longer standing there. "Fuck!"

{}{}{}{}{}

"Chibs let go of me dammit!" Athena yelled, jerking her arm away from him. "What the fuck is your problem?"

"You! What the hell was that back there?"

"I was only having a little bit of fun! What's wrong with that?"

"You have my dick in your mouth and two days later you're grinding all over some prospect!" Chibs shouted and Athena laughed.

"Just because I sucked your dick doesn't mean you own me Telford."

Chibs grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her to him, kissing her roughly. "Let's get one thing straight m'eudail...you are mine! You got that?"

Athena moaned as he dropped his head and began to nibble on her neck. "Chibs..."

"Say it Athena." He whispered in her ear, tugging on her earlobe with his teeth.

"Oh God. Fine, you win...I'm yours. Now fuck me please!"

Chibs made sure the door to the shop was locked and the windows covered before walking back over to her. "Bend over the counter."

Athena quickly bent over the counter and she gasped when he moved behind her and lifted her skirt.

He ripped her panties and threw the ruined fabric to the side, undoing his pants. Chibs pushed himself inside her, grabbing both of her hips and thrusting in and out of her as fast and hard as he could.

She cried out, pushing back to meet his every thrust as she reached between her legs and rubbed her clit. "Oh God, yes...Filip!" Athena screamed as she came.

Chibs groaned and slammed his hips forward one last time as he came inside her. "I meant it Athena...you're mine."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go back to your place and we can talk about it after round two." Athena said as she stood up and straightened her skirt.

"Only two rounds?" He asked, chuckling and she smiled.

"Well, you are an old man...doubt you could go much more than that." She replied, giggling when he swatted her on the ass.

{}{}{}{}{}

Happy spotted Audrey sitting against the wall of the auto shop and he walked over to her. "You really need to stop running away from me."

"I wasn't going to stay in there and get yelled at." Audrey replied, looking at him when he sat down beside her.

"Not scared?"

"I was too pissed and humiliated to be scared. Pissed at you for reacting the way you did and humiliated by acting the way I did."

"You were drunk." Happy stated and she sighed.

"I still am a little. Watching you beat the hell out of Jimmy sobered me up quite a bit."

"Shouldn't have put his hands on you."

"I didn't exactly stop him you know." Audrey said and he smirked.

"I noticed. You want to get something to eat?"

"Oh God...I don't even want to think about food right now."

"Want to go for a ride?" Happy asked and she smiled a little.

"I don't know if my stomach can handle it but yeah, I'd love to."

"Just don't puke on me." He mumbled, standing up and pulling her to her feet as she laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Athena woke up completely hungover and she slowly opened her eyes. She didn't recognize the room she was in but the ache between her legs and the fact that she was naked told her that she must have had sex. Taking a deep breath, she slowly turned over to see Chibs laying there asleep. "Fuck." Athena hissed and she quickly got out of bed.

Chibs opened his eyes to see Athena getting dressed. "What are you doing Athena?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm getting dressed and getting the hell out of here!"

"Why are you in such a hurry?" He asked, completely confused and Athena stopped to look at him.

"I'm getting out of here. What the hell did we do last night?"

"You don't remember?"

"Obviously I don't or I wouldn't be asking dumbass!" She snapped, hands on her hips and he sighed.

"I can't believe this shit." Chibs mumbled, sitting up and running his hands over his face.

"I know we must have had sex because I'm sore as hell but..."

"Once at your shop and three times when we got back here. You honestly don't remember a damn thing?"

Athena saw the look on his face and immediately felt bad as she sat down next to him and laid her hand on his arm. "I'm sorry Chibs, I really am. I must have been more drunk than I thought I was."

"No shit."

She sighed and stood up, grabbing her purse. "I'll be right back."

Chibs watched as she disappeared into the bathroom and then he heard the water running. He checked his phone to make sure that he didn't miss any calls and then sat it back down just as the bathroom door opened again. Turning around, he smiled when he saw her standing there naked again. "What are you doing now?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Athena questioned, walking over and leaning down to kiss him passionately. "I'm completely sober now and I want you." She whispered and he chuckled as he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down on top of him.

{}{}{}{}{}

Audrey walked out of the bedroom and into the living room to see Happy with no shirt on standing at the window and staring outside. "Something wrong?"

"No, just checking." He replied and turned around to look at her.

She bit the inside of her lip to keep from making any noises as she saw how low his jeans were riding and the perfect hip dents those low slung jeans showed. Audrey was surprised to find herself becoming attracted to him and it scared her. "Uhm...any word from Chibs?"

"Not yet. Anything from your sister?"

"No. I figure I know what that means so I'm not going to bother her." Audrey said and he smirked.

"She have a thing for old men?" He asked and she laughed.

"Old men with Scottish accents, yes. You hungry? I was thinking about fixing breakfast."

"I could eat."

{}{}{}{}{}

Chibs climbed off of Athena and collapsed on the bed, both of them breathing heavily. "Think you'll remember that _m'eudail_?" He questioned, reaching over to grab his pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

Athena laughed and winked at him. "I don't know...you did say it was four times all together yesterday. Think you got the stamina to do that again?"

He chuckled and lit a cigarette, taking a long drag. "I'm more than willing to try. Don't you have to work though?"

"That's the beauty about owning my own business...I'm the boss and can take a day off whenever I feel like it. You have anything to do today?"

"Not unless I get a call about something."

"Good. I'll call Audrey and let her know that I'm not coming in today." Athena said, pulling her phone out of her purse.

{}{}{}{}{}

Audrey had just finished frying up the last of the bacon when her cell phone rang and she grabbed it off the counter as she took the plate of bacon over and sat it down on the table where Happy was waiting. "Hello?"

 _"Hey sis...what are you up to?"_

"Probably not the same thing you are." Audrey replied and Athena laughed.

 _"Probably not. You at the shop yet?_ "

"Not yet. Getting ready to sit down to breakfast right now. Why?"

 _"I'm not going to come in today so keep Happy with you today."_ Athena said and Audrey sighed.

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself Athena. I don't need a damn babysitter." She snapped as she sat down across from Happy who just stared at her. "I'm just as good with a gun as you are."

 _"I know that but I'd feel much better knowing that he was with you. Please Audrey just stick close to him, alright?"_

"Fine, whatever." Audrey mumbled, snapping her phone shut and laying it on the table.

"Problem?"

"No." She dished up eggs, bacon and toast for herself and completely ignored him as he did the same.

{}{}{}{}{}

Athena sighed and closed her phone, putting it back in her purse.

"Something wrong?"

"Not with me but something's up with Audrey." She replied, laying down next to him and putting her head on his chest.

"Want to do this a different day?"

"No...she can deal with her own problems for one day." Athena pulled the sheet off him and climbed between his legs, smiling as she slid down and took him in her hand. "I have much better things to focus on today." She whispered as she took him in her mouth.

Chibs groaned as he tangled his fingers in her hair, everything else forgotten but the feel of her mouth on his dick.


	10. Chapter 10

Audrey looked up when the bell over the door chimed and she glared at Athena as she walked inside. "Thought you weren't coming in today."

"Had to get a couple of things. What's your problem?"

"You for thinking that I need to have a fucking babysitter here!" Audrey yelled and Athena rolled her eyes.

"He's not a babysitter Audrey, he's protection."

"Protection my ass! _"No Audrey_ " _"Don't go near the window Audrey"_ _"Lock the door behind me Audrey"_! I feel like a little kid again!"

"He can't be that bad sis, he doesn't even talk that much." Athena said and Audrey sighed.

"That's exactly my point! He doesn't talk unless he's bossing me around and I'm fucking sick of it!"

"Sounds like they're talking about you Hap." Chibs stated, chuckling as he and Happy walked into the shop.

Athena turned around and smiled at Chibs. "You're just in time to hear me getting bitched at for leaving my sister with the big, mean, silent biker."

"Stop acting like this is a fucking joke Athena!"

"The only joke is you being immature about having someone around to look out for you after someone tried to fucking kill us!"

{}{}{}{}{}

Happy watched Audrey as she yelled at her sister and he couldn't help but get turned on which surprised him.

"You okay brother?" Chibs asked, looking over at Happy who seemed to be moving towards Audrey without realizing it.

"Fine."

"Nothing has happened since Athena so I don't need a damn babysitter!" Audrey shouted, glancing over at Happy who was looking at her. "What the hell are you staring at?!"

"You."

"Well, that much is fucking obvious Happy! Why?"

"You're...sexy when you're pissed." He stated and she looked at him in shock.

"What the hell did you just say?"

"You heard me."

"No! You don't get to fucking treat me like a child and then turn around and say... _that_!" Audrey said, her face turning bright red.

"Keep yelling at me. I like it." Happy said, smirking and Audrey rolled her eyes.

"You're such an asshole!" Audrey hissed as Happy stepped closer to her. "What...what are you doing?"

"Treating you like an adult." Happy grabbed her around the waist, lifting her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Happy! Let me down you fucking asshole!" She shrieked, pounding her fists against his back. "Bastard! You can't fucking do this to me!"

"Already doing it." He said, carrying her out of the back of the shop.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Wherever and however I can."

{}{}{}{}{}

"I can't believe she fucking talked to me like that! I'm just trying to look out for her!" Athena yelled, glaring over at Chibs.

"Calm down _m'eudail_."

"No, fuck that. I've taken care of her since we were little and our parents died and..." She was cut off by Chibs grabbing a handful of her hair and pulling her into a roughly passionate kiss.

"Do I need to bend you over the counter again?"

Athena smiled and reached down to squeeze him through his jeans. "No but there's a bed in the back we use for late nights. How about you take me back there and I'll get on my hands and knees for you."

"Lead the way."

{}{}{}{}{}

"Dammit Happy put me down!"

Happy stood her on her feet, smirking. "Better?"

"It would have been even better if you hadn't carried me off like some fucking caveman!"

"Didn't think you'd want me to fuck you in front of your sister and Chibs." He said and she looked at him in shock.

"You...what?!"

"Hard of hearing now?"

"You...want to fuck me?" Audrey knew she sounded stupid but she couldn't believe this was happening.

Happy grabbed her and spun her around, putting his hand in the middle of her back, pushing her forward so that her upper body stretched out over the workbench and he pressed himself against her ass so she could feel how hard he was. "What do you think?"

Audrey couldn't stop herself from wiggling her hips and she bit her lip when she heard him growl.

"You're playing with fire." Happy said, undoing his pants as he watched Audrey lift up the back of her dress.

She stood up and hooked her fingers in the waistband of her panties, pushing them down to the floor and stepping out of them before looking over her shoulder at him. "Maybe I want to get burnt."

Happy groaned as she bent back over the workbench and wiggled her hips again. "Going to fuck you real good." He vowed, grabbing her hips and plunging deep inside her as he delighted in the scream it ripped from her throat.

{}{}{}{}{}

Athena sighed happily as she curled up next to Chibs. "That was...amazing."

He chuckled and pulled her close to his side. "Not bad for an old man huh?" He asked and she laughed.

{}{}{}{}{}

Audrey pulled her panties up, wincing when the fabric brushed over her sensitive skin and she knew from the pain his hand created by smacking her ass so hard was going to make it difficult to sit down for days. "Damn." She mumbled, straightening her dress.

Happy walked out of the shop with a rare smile on his face and got on his bike, turning it on and driving off.


	11. Chapter 11

"When's your first appointment?" Audrey asked Athena as she unlocked the door.

"Not for another couple of hours. What about you?"

Audrey walked over and checked the computer because she honestly remember. "In an hour."

The bell above the door rang and both women screamed when two men in ski masks came charging in the shop.

Athena started for the .45 she kept under the counter and she cried out in pain when one of the guys grabbed her by the hair and threw her to the floor.

"Don't even think about it bitch!" The guy growled as he pulled a roll of duct tape out of a small bag he had.

"Fuck you asshole!" Athena yelled, struggling as she tried to keep the guy from taping her hands.

"I might just do that."

She stilled momentarily which gave the guy a chance to tape her feet together. "Fucking bastard! I'll kill you for this!" Athena kicked her feet out, catching the guy in the legs and he stumbled backwards.

{}{}{}{}{}

Audrey stood frozen in fear as she watched the guy slap her sister across the face and she screamed when the other guy grabbed her and threw her to the floor. "Please..."

"Shut the fuck up!" The guy growled, quickly taping her hands and feet before he pulled out a baseball bat and began to smash the counters and pictures hung on the walls.

"You sorry motherfuckers! You're going to pay for this I swear. I'll fucking hunt you both down and put a bullet in your brain!" Athena yelled, struggling against the tape.

The guy with the baseball bat stopped and pulled a 9mm out of the back of his pants. He grabbed Audrey by the hair and pressed the gun to her temple.

"Bitch unless you want me to blow her brains all over this fucking place I suggest you shut the fuck up!"

Athena froze, watching in horror as the guy held the gun to Audrey's head as tears streamed down her sister's face. "Please...don't hurt her! I'll do whatever you want."

"Wise choice. Tape her fucking mouth shut!"

{}{}{}{}{}

"Hey Jax?"

"Yeah Ope?" Jax asked, walking over to where Opie was standing and looking out the window.

"Is it just me or does that black van over there worry you?"

Jax looked out the window and saw what Opie was talking about. "Let's go check it out. Chibs!"

"What?!"

"Possible problem with the girls, let's go!" Jax shouted as he, Opie and Chibs ran out of the shop and across the street.

Jax glanced inside the shop and growled. "We got trouble, get ready." He whispered as all three men pulled their guns out. "Is there a back way in?" He asked Chibs who nodded.

"They usually leave it unlocked to take out trash and shit."

"Let's go." Jax said and the three of them ran around the back of the building.

{}{}{}{}{}

The guy standing with Athena was the first one to spot Jax, Opie and Chibs. His eyes widened and without another thought, he took off out the door.

"What the fuck?!" The guy holding the gun to Audrey's head yelled, pulling her to her feet.

"Put the gun down man, you don't want to do this." Jax said as he and Opie leveled their guns at him while Chibs freed Athena.

"Are you alright _m'eudail_?"

"Yeah just...Audrey! Do something Chibs please!" Athena whispered, tears falling from her eyes.

"We will, don't worry." Chibs stood up and pulled her to her feet.

{}{}{}{}{}

"Where is everybody?" Happy asked Juice as he walked into the shop.

"Across the street. Jax said something about possible trouble and he took off with Opie and Chibs."

Happy turned around and took off out the door. He ran across the street and looked in the window and he saw a guy with a gun to Audrey's head. He went around the back of the building and slowly opened the back door.

{}{}{}{}{}

"Come on kid, put the gun down. You can see that there's no way out of here for you."

"Fuck you! Stay back or I'll blow her fucking head off!"

Jax, Opie, Chibs and Athena all jumped when a gunshot went off and they watched the guy fall to the floor.

Audrey screamed, her legs unable to support her and she collapsed. "Oh my God!"

Athena ran over to Audrey and dropped to her knees, hugging her sister tightly. "You're fine Audrey, he's dead. You're alright." She whispered, holding her as she cried.

Jax turned around and looked at Happy. "What the hell Hap?!"

Happy just looked at him as he put his gun away. "I wasn't going to let him kill her."

"We could've talked him out of it!"

"It was taking too long. This was faster."

"I want to go home Athena please." Audrey whispered, holding on to her.

"Of course sweetie."

"She alright?"

Athena looked up and saw Happy standing there. "She will be thanks to you. I'm going to take her home."

Happy nodded and held out his hand. "Give me your keys. I'll lock up for you." He took the keys when she handed them to him and watched as Athena led Audrey out of the shop.


	12. Chapter 12

Athena looked in on Audrey again and sighed. The doorbell rang before she could say anything to her and she pulled her gun out of the waistband of her jeans before walking to the door.

Jax backed up a step when he saw Athena open the door with a gun in her hand. "Easy! It's just us!"

Athena put the gun away and held the door open. "Sorry, I wasn't taking any chances. Come on in." She stepped aside so Jax, Opie, Chibs and Happy could walk inside.

"How is she?" Jax asked and Athena sighed.

"Not good. She's in her room and has been ever since we got home. She hasn't said a damn word either...all she does is sit there staring off into space."

{}{}{}{}{}

Happy walked into Audrey's bedroom and closed the door behind him. "Not going to tell me to get out?"

Audrey sat on her bed, the whole incident playing over and over again in her head.

"I'm supposed to be the quiet one, not you." He walked over and sat down in front of her on the bed.

She couldn't believe how close she had come to dying. The thought of it scared the hell out of her and it was all she could think about.

Happy sighed and glanced behind him to make sure the door was still closed then he turned his attention back to Audrey. He raised his hand and slapped her across the face.

Audrey's head snapped to the side and she cried out as she brought her hand up to her face. She turned and saw Happy sitting there. "You bastard! What the hell did you do that for?!"

"Had to get you to snap out of it somehow."

"And you couldn't have found a better way than that?! That hurt you asshole!" Audrey hissed, rubbing her cheek.

"Wasn't meant to feel good." Happy said and that's when she noticed the look on his face.

"Oh no you don't! Get that look out of your eyes right now!"

Happy got up and went over to lock the door. "What look?" He questioned, stripping off his wifebeater as he walked back over to her.

Audrey licked her lips as her eyes trailed down his chest and stomach to the hip dents peeking out of his jeans. "Happy I can hear more than just my sister's voice out there...now is not the right time for this."

Happy smirked as he kicked off his boots and started to undo his jeans. "There's never a wrong time to fuck."

She squealed in surprise when he took out a pocketknife before pushing his jeans down along with his underwear and stepping out of them. "What are you going to do with that?"

He opened it and walked over to her, grabbing the collar of her shirt and using the knife to cut it down the middle. "Much easier."

"You ass! You couldn't have just asked me to take it off?!"

"Wouldn't have been much fun then." He replied, reaching for the strap of her bra.

"Don't even think about it! I can take it and everything else off. I don't have an endless budget for clothes you know."

Happy watched her as she stood up and stripped the rest of her clothes off while mumbling about him being a caveman. He grabbed her around the waist and picked her up, tossing her on the bed.

Audrey laughed reaching out for him and spreading her legs as he climbed on top of her. "Caveman." She whispered, gasping as he entered her all the way with one hard thrust.

{}{}{}{}{}

"What the hell are they doing in there?" Athena grumbled, looking in the direction of her sister's room and Chibs laughed.

"Probably the exact same thing I want to be doing right now." He said and she turned to look up at him, eyes widening in surprise when she realized what he meant.

"Happy and my sister? No way!"

"Oh yes _m'eudail_. Haven't you seen it? They look like they want to devour each other when they're in the same room together."

"I guess I hadn't noticed." Athena replied, jumping when she heard Audrey scream Happy's name. "Well, I guess you were right."

"Told you." Chibs grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him, burying his face in her neck and sinking his teeth into her skin. "Want to go give them a run for their money?"

"I love the way you think old man." Athena replied, giggling as he slapped her on the ass.


	13. Chapter 13

"Dammit I am so sick of this shit!" Audrey mumbled, picking up empty beer bottles and throwing them in a garbage bag. "These guys are a bunch of slobs."

"Tell me about it. I'm ready to go home."

"Not going to happen anytime soon." Jax said and both women turned to look at him.

"Why the hell not?" Athena asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Your shop was shot to hell, your friend was murdered and your sister had a gun held to her fucking head. Do you really want to go home and risk something worse happening next time?"

"So...what? We're supposed to hide out here for the rest of our lives?"

"Until we find out who the hell is behind all this, you're damn right so you might as well get used to it." Jax stated, turning around and walking away.

"Asshole."

"I heard that!" Jax called out causing Audrey to laugh.

{}{}{}{}{}

"Hello _m'eudail_. How are you?" Chibs asked, walking in the room and kissing her.

"Tired of dealing with this. I want to go home."

"How about tonight after the party we go back to my place for the night?"

"I can't leave Audrey here alone." Athena said, glancing at her sister.

"I'm a big girl Athena, I don't need you to babysit me. Go and get laid...have some fun."

"You sure?"

"Yes! With any luck I might get some too." Audrey replied, smiling at the thought.

"Alright old man, your house it is."

{}{}{}{}{}

"Fucking croweaters make me want to vomit." Athena mumbled as she and Audrey sat off to the side, watching the guys and drinking a beer.

Audrey watched as one particular croweater whispered something to Happy and rubbed herself against him as he grabbed her ass. "Bastard."

Athena looked around until she spotted Chibs and she smiled as she started to stand up until she watched a croweater drop into his lap. "Motherfucker." She hissed, glaring at him before turning to Audrey. "Want to go find the prospects?" Athena asked, standing up and Audrey smiled.

"Not a bad idea at all sis."

{}{}{}{}{}

Chibs watched as Athena and Audrey walked outside before turning to Happy. "Where the hell are they going?"

"Don't know, don't care." Happy said, taking a drink of his beer and pulling the croweater closer to him.

{}{}{}{}{}

"There's Michael...he's the prospect I was dancing with the last time. Let's go say hello." Athena hooked her arm through Audrey's and they walked over to where he was standing. "Hi Michael."

"Athena! I was hoping to see you here tonight." He said, giving her a quick hug before turning to the guy he had been talking to. "Jason this is the girl I was telling you about and this is..." He stopped, looking back at Audrey.

"This is my sister Audrey."

"A pleasure to meet both of you. Need another beer?" Jason questioned and Audrey smiled.

"Please."

{}{}{}{}{}

"Hap they've been outside for a long time."

Happy looked over at Chibs and then at the door. "Let's go take a look." He said, pushing the croweater away from him as he and Chibs made their way outside.

"Son of a bitch!" Chibs growled as he saw Athena standing with her arm wrapped around the same prospect she had been dancing with the last time. "Athena!" He yelled, walking over to her and she turned to look at him.

"Looking a little lighter there without that croweater in your lap old man." She snapped, glaring at him.

"Jealous _m'eudail_?" He asked, smirking.

"Of some slut who will fuck any of you or all of you at once? Not fucking likely asshole."

Chibs grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. "Enough, let's go."

"Get your hands off of me!" Athena yelled, jerking her arm away from him.

Chibs growled and grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling hard on it as he kissed her roughly. "Enough of this shit m'eudail, we're leaving."

Athena sighed happily and leaned against him. "Whatever you say."

He chuckled and led her over to his bike, helping her on before getting on himself and driving away.

{}{}{}{}{}

Audrey tensed when she felt Happy getting closer to her but she chose to ignore him.

"Do you want to live?"

"Excuse me?" Jason asked, looking at Happy in confusion.

"If you want to live get away from her."

"Hey man, no problem!" He exclaimed, letting go of Audrey and running off.

"You're such an asshole, you know that?" She hissed, glaring at Happy.

"Never claimed to be anything else."

Audrey rolled her eyes and walked away from him. "Go back to your whore and leave me alone."

"I don't answer to you."

"That's right!" Audrey yelled, turning around to look at him. "You don't answer to me and I sure as hell don't answer to you! I can fuck whoever I want just like you can."

Happy smirked and grabbed her, lifting her up and throwing her over his shoulder as he smacked her ass. "I want to fuck you."

"Just once you could let me walk somewhere instead of carrying me you fucking caveman!" She grumbled as he carried her across the street to the tattoo shop she owned with her sister.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** **WARNING! There is a small sex scene in this chapter so if you don't like that kind of thing, please skip over it. Please read and review. Enjoy!**

"Filip oh God, yes!" Athena cried out, her back arching off the bed as she came while he continued to lick and suck on her clit.

Chibs growled and climbed up her body, kissing her passionately. He reached between them and guided himself into her.

"Fuck me hard...please baby." She pleaded with him, wrapping her legs around his waist to pull him in deeper as he began to thrust in and out of her.

The squeaking of the bed springs, the sound of his heavy breathing and her cries filled the room as he pounded in and out of her until she came screaming his name.

Chibs groaned, collapsing on top of her as he tried to catch his breath. "Still not bad for an old man huh m'eudail?" He asked as he moved off of her and laid down on the bed as she laughed.

"I'd give it a seven out of ten." She said, crying out when he reached over to pinch her nipple. "Hey!"

"Seven huh? Give me a half hour and I'll show you what a ten out of ten is like."

"There you go making promises again...better make sure you can keep them." Athena mumbled, slowly falling asleep.

{}{}{}{}{}

Happy sat Audrey on her feet and held out his hand. "Keys."

"I'm perfectly capable of opening the door." Audrey grumbled pulling the keys from her pocket.

He heard the squealing of tires, his head jerking around just as the gunshots blasted through the night. Without even thinking, he pulled out his gun and returned fire until the black van was out of sight.

Audrey screamed in pain as white hot fire spread through her shoulder and she fell to the ground.

Anger flowed through him as he put his gun away and it finally registered in his mind that a woman was screaming and crying. Happy turned and looked down to see Audrey on the ground with blood soaking her shirt. "Fuck!" He dropped to his knees next to her and began to look her over. "Where are you hit?"

"Shoulder." Audrey managed to say through the tears and pain.

Happy pulled out his phone and dialed Jax's number as he put it on speakerphone and took his shirt off, pressing it against the wound as she screamed. "Sorry."

 _"Hello?"_

"Get your ass across the street. Audrey's been shot. Call Athena."

 _"On my way!"_

He hung up the phone and turned his attention back to Audrey. "Hold on. You'll be fine."

"It hurts!" Audrey cried, wincing as he applied more pressure to the wound.

"I know."

{}{}{}{}{}

Athena woke up to her cell phone ringing and blindly reached for it on the nightstand. "Hello?"

 _"Athena it's Jax...you need to get to the shop right away!"_

The panic in his voice woke her up completely and she sat up. "What? Why?"

 _"Audrey's been shot! No time to explain just get here!"_

"Fuck! We'll be there soon!" She hung up the phone and tossed it on the bed as she jumped up and quickly began to get dressed.

"What's going on?" Chibs asked, sitting up and looking at her.

"Hurry up and get dressed! Audrey's been shot!" Athena exclaimed, tears streaming down her face.

"Shit."

{}{}{}{}{}

Happy heard someone coming and drew his gun, aiming it at Jax who stopped running.

"Easy brother, it's just me. How is she?" He questioned, moving over to drop to his knees next to Happy.

"In pain. She got hit in the shoulder."

"Bobby's got everything ready. Let's get her across the street." Jax stood up and reached for Audrey but Happy brushed him off.

"I got her." Happy stood up and lifted Audrey up bridal style causing her to scream in pain. "Sorry." He whispered, holding tightly to her as he practically ran across the street.

Jax stood there stunned before shaking it off and chasing after Happy just as Chibs came flying down the street on his bike. "Hap took her across the street!" He yelled and Chibs pulled into the parking lot.

{}{}{}{}{}

"The bullet went clear through which is a good thing...means he won't have to dig it out." Bobby said as he inspected her shoulder. "It's not very big so small caliber bullet. You're going to need to let Chibs clean it out and you might need a couple of stitches."

"I need something for the pain!" Audrey cried out, tears still falling from her eyes.

"Audrey!" Athena screamed as she came running in the room. "Are you alright?!"

"No but I will be."

Athena pulled a bottle of pills out of her purse and shook one out in her hand, looking around for something to drink. "I need some water for her. I have Vicodins left over from when I had a tooth pulled."

"Perfect. Juice?"

"Be right back." Juice said and ran out of the room.

"Someone want to tell me what the hell happened?" Athena asked, looking at Happy.

"We were heading into your shop. Black van drove by and started shooting. Audrey got hit before I knew what was happening."

"Dammit! This shit is getting old and I want to know what the fuck is going on!"

"Athena calm down." Audrey said, taking the water Juice brought back in and she washed down the Vicodin that her sister handed her.

"Don't tell me to fucking calm down Audrey! Not after I had to watch you get a gun held to your head and now this." Athena stated, tears welling up in her eyes.

Chibs walked over to Athena and pulled her in his arms. "It'll be alright m'eudail, we'll find out who's behind this and make them pay." He assured her before walking over to Audrey.

"And what are we supposed to do in the meantime?" Athena whispered, looking at Happy before turning to watch Chibs work on Audrey who had fallen asleep.

"She's staying with me." Happy spoke up and they all looked at him in shock. "This happened when I was with her. It won't happen again."

"You're staying with me then Athena." Chibs said and she looked at him before sighing.

"I hate that these assholes have run us out of our home but...maybe it's for the best."

"Can you pack some things for her? I'll stay with her."

"Sure Hap. We'll stop by your place in the morning and drop it off." Chibs said as he watched Athena walk over and kiss the top of Audrey's head.

"Take care of her Happy...please." Athena whispered and he nodded.

Chibs took Athena by the hand and led her outside to his bike.

{}{}{}{}{}

"What are you thinking brother?" Jax asked as he stepped next to Happy who was watching Bobby work on Audrey.

"Some motherfuckers are going to die."


	15. Chapter 15

Audrey cried out in pain when she rolled over on her back and her eyes flew open. "Fuck!" She hissed, her eyes widening when Happy appeared above her.

Happy took her by her uninjured arm and helped her sit up. "Better?"

"Yes, thank you. Where am I?" Audrey asked, looking around and not recognizing anything.

"My place."

"What? Why? How?"

"You're staying here for a while. Brought you here while you were still out of it." Happy stated and she looked at him in surprise.

"I'm what? No...I'm going home."

"No, you're not. Athena is staying with Chibs and you're staying here." He replied as he watched her get out of bed. "Where are you going?"

"Where's the bathroom?"

"I'll show you." Happy walked out of the room and Audrey followed him down the hall until he stopped and pointed at a door.

"Thank you. Where are my clothes?"

"Shirt was ruined. Other stuff is clean but you don't need it."

"Yes I do. I'm not going to go home half naked." Audrey responded and he shook his head. "What?"

"You're not going home at all."

"Stop trying to tell me what to do!"

"You were just shot!" Happy growled and she sighed.

"Yes, I'm well aware of that. I have to use the bathroom but this conversation isn't over." Audrey said, walking in the bathroom and shutting the door behind her. She inspected her shoulder in the mirror above the sink before using the bathroom and then washing her hands. Opening the bathroom door, she jumped a little when she saw him still standing there. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Waiting for you. Back to bed."

"What? No, I'm not going back to bed." She mumbled, walking in the opposite direction and finding the kitchen. "Where's your glasses?"

Happy grabbed a glass out of the cupboard and handed it to her, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched her get water from the sink and drink half the glass.

Audrey turned around to see him standing there watching her. "Would you stop it?!"

"What?"

"I already have one shadow, I don't need another one!" She shouted, putting the glass in the sink and storming out of the kitchen.

{}{}{}{}{}

Athena rolled her eyes as she picked up yet another paper plate with food that was growing mold and she tossed it in the trash bag. "Fucking slobs."

"Hey baby, how about bringing that sweet ass over here?"

She froze and turned to see some guy in a suit standing there smiling at her. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I haven't seen you around here before so you must be new. What corner did Jax pick you up from?" He asked, chuckling as he looked her up and down. "He sure knows how to pick 'em."

"Who the hell are you?!"

"Does it even matter or are you the type of whore that needs to know the name of every man she fucks?"

"You heard from Hap today?" Jax asked as he and Chibs walked into the clubhouse.

"Not yet."

"I wonder how...aw hell!" Jax hissed, his eyes widening and Chibs turned to see what he was looking at.

"Motherfucker I will cut your balls off and shove them down your throat if you try that again!" Athena yelled as she squeezed his neck and slammed his back against the wall.

" _M'eudail_ just what are you doing?" Chibs questioned, chuckling as she turned to look at him.

"This asshole thinks I'm a croweater or some shit...he just walked up behind me and grabbed both of my tits!"

Chibs growled and walked over to them, gently peeling her hand off his neck and pushing her aside. "That true Dawson?"

"That bitch is fucking crazy man!" He exclaimed, massaging his throat as he glared at Athena.

Chibs drew his fist back, punching him right in the face and smiling as he heard the bone crunch.

He screamed in pain, dropping to his knees as blood poured from his nose. "You broke my fucking nose! What the hell is your problem?!"

"You're fucking lucky that's all I broke...don't ever put your hands on my old lady again!"

Athena's eyes widened at his words and she began to panic. "Chibs..."

He turned to look at her and saw the look in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"We need to talk...now!" She hissed, walking outside and Chibs glanced at Jax who shrugged. He sighed and walked outside to see her pacing back and forth.

"What's wrong with you?"

"What the hell was that in there?!"

"What was what? You're not making any sense m'eudail." Chibs said, looking at her and she stopped pacing to stare at him.

"You called me your old lady!"

"And? I told you Athena...you're mine and now I'm going to make sure everyone knows it." He walked over and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her to him and kissing her.

"It's too soon for that Chibs!"

"Who said? I'm too old to be playing fucking games Athena. I want you with me and unless I'm mistaking...I'm pretty sure you want to be with me too."

"I do but..."

"But nothing. We set the rules and not anyone else so as far as anyone's concerned, all they need to know is you're my old lady. If they don't like it, fuck them." He said and she laughed.

Athena laughed and kissed him. "Now you really are my old man."

{}{}{}{}{}

Happy walked into the living room to see Audrey sitting on the couch, staring off into space. "Do I need to slap you again?"

"Don't you fucking dare!"

He smirked and sat down beside her. "What's wrong?"

"Honestly? I'm fucking terrified...this is getting to be a little too much for me."

"Nothing will happen to you or Athena."

"You don't know that Happy!" She exclaimed and he sighed.

"Last night...was hell. I won't let anything like that happen again." He vowed and for some reason she believed him.

"I'll stay."

"Wasn't really giving you a choice but good to know."

"Caveman." Audrey mumbled, smiling and he smirked. "Happy?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm ready to go back to bed now." She whispered and he turned to look at her.

He stood up and picked her up, carefully putting her over his shoulder as he carried her back to the bedroom while she laughed.


	16. Chapter 16

Athena laid on the table with no shirt or bra on and just a towel covering her breasts. She glanced over at Happy who was getting everything ready then she looked over at Chibs sitting in the chair next to her. "Are you sure about this Chibs?"

"Having second thoughts _mo leannan_?" He asked and she smiled at hearing him call her his lover.

"No just...this is a big step for us."

"We doing this or not?" Happy spoke up and Athena turned to him.

"Yeah...do it." She said, wincing as he put the tattoo gun to her skin and began the outline.

{}{}{}{}{}

Audrey walked into the clubhouse and spotted Happy as he tattooed Athena and she was surprised by the spike of jealousy that ran through her. Shrugging it off, she walked over to watch. "You're actually doing it huh?"

Athena smiled at her sister. "Yeah...I think I've lost my damn mind. How are you doing?"

"Still a little sore but I'm doing a lot better. I've had a good therapist." Audrey said and Athena laughed.

"A hands on sex therapist?"

Happy stopped for a minute and looked up Audrey, a smirk on his face. He saw the spark of jealousy in her eyes and decided to use it. "Ever thought of getting one on your hip Athena?"

"No, not really. Might be an idea for the future though." She replied and Happy heard Audrey growl a little.

"I'd be willing to do it for you whenever you want."

"I'll keep that in mind."

The thought of Happy touching her sister anywhere else sent another spark of jealousy through her and then she noticed Happy looking at her with a smirk on his face. "Bastard." She mumbled and he chuckled before going back to work on Athena's tattoo.

"Hey! How come no one ever told me about the peepshow? Come on Athena...lose the towel." Tig said, walking into the room.

Athena lifted her head and flipped him off. "In your dreams pervert."

"How did you know you've been in my dreams? Come on...it's not too late for Hap to stop the tat and you can drop the old man." Tig stated and Athena rolled her eyes.

"For you? I don't fucking think so Tig...even if I wasn't with Chibs you wouldn't stand a chance with me after where your dick's been." She said and they all laughed, even Happy.

"All done." Happy spoke up, wiping off the tattoo and Athena sighed.

"Finally." She got up, holding the towel to her as she walked over and looked into the mirror to admire the crow tattoo that covered most of her shoulder and a little of her chest. "It looks amazing Happy, thank you."

"No problem."

Athena turned to Chibs and smiled. "What do you think old man?"

"You need to put your shirt on so we can go back to my place and I'll show you exactly what I think of it mo leannan." Chibs said and she laughed as she grabbed her shirt.

"Audrey can you come here and hold the towel up around me?"

"Sure." Audrey walked over and held the towel up as a shield so Athena could slip her shirt over her head.

"Thank you sis."

"Anytime."

"You ready to go old man?" Athena asked and he chuckled.

"In more ways than one." He said, taking her hand and leading her out the clubhouse.

{}{}{}{}{}

"You were jealous."

Audrey turned around and looked at Happy in surprise. "What?"

"You were jealous that I was touching Athena."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Audrey mumbled, her face turning red.

"Sure you don't. Ready to go back to my place?"

"Am I ever going to get to go home again?" Audrey asked as firetrucks with lights and sirens blaring raced by them and she looked at Happy.

"Let's go check it out." He said as they climbed on his bike and went in the direction of the trucks.

Audrey could see the smoke and the flames, her heart racing when she realized where they were coming from. "Happy..."

He pulled to a stop, both of them staring in shock as they watched the house she shared with Athena quickly burn to the ground.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** **WARNING! There is a small sex scene in this chapter so if you don't like that kind of thing, please skip over it. Please read and review. Enjoy!**

Athena thought that she was dreaming until she opened her eyes, lifted her head and saw Chibs with his face buried between her legs. She moaned and reached down to tangle her fingers in his hair as he sucked on her clit. "Oh God baby, don't stop."

Chibs growled against her skin as he pushed two fingers inside her and he began to thrust them in and out. He could feel her squeezing his fingers and knew she was getting close already so he thrust them even harder and faster.

"Fuck yes...Filip!" Athena screamed as she came, her back arching off the bed.

He licked up everything she had to offer before climbing up her body and kissing her passionately. "Good morning mo leannan."

"Yes, it's definitely a good morning now." She said and he chuckled.

"Wayne called while you were still asleep."

"And?" Athena asked, running her nails up and down his back as he reached between them and slid himself inside her.

"You've been given the all clear for going in what's left of your house." He replied, starting a slow lazy rhythm and when he felt her tense up, he moved faster.

Athena put everything out of her mind for the moment and focused on him as she lifted her legs and used her hands to hold them up and apart. "Harder baby." She whispered and he growled as he began to pound in and out of her until she was screaming his name again.

Chibs came deep inside her and collapsed on top of her, both of them breathing heavily. "You think you're ready to do this?" He questioned as he moved to lay beside her.

"What choice do I have? I need to see if anything we owned is in any shape to be saved."

{}{}{}{}{}

Athena and Chibs pulled up at the same time that Happy and Audrey did. She got off the bike and ran over to her sister, hugging her tightly. "You alright?"

Audrey glanced at what remained of their house and took a deep breath. "Yeah...I'm just not sure that I'm ready to do this." Audrey whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

"I can do it if you want me to. I'm sure Chibs will help me." Athena said and Audrey shook her head.

"I'm not sure if I can do it but I know it's something I need to do so let's just get it over with." She stated as Athena took her hand and they walked up to the house.

The inside of the house looked even worse than the outside as the four of them carefully moved through each room looking for things that escaped the fire.

Something caught her eye and Audrey looked to see a wall safe that she had never seen before. "Athena look."

Athena turned to look at what Audrey was pointing at and her eyes widened as she walked over to it. "What the hell?"

"I have no clue...I didn't even know it was there." Audrey said, pulling her cell phone out of her pocket and dialing Juice's number.

 _"Hello?"_

"Juice it's Audrey. Athena and I are at our house with Chibs and Happy...is there any way you could come here? Athena and I just found a wall safe that we knew nothing about and we need it opened."

 _"Be there in a few."_

Audrey hung up the phone and turned to Athena. "He'll be here soon."

"Good...I want to know what the hell is in there."

{}{}{}{}{}

Juice popped the door open and stepped aside. "There you go. Chibs Jax wants you and Hap back at the shop."

"Tell him we'll be there as soon as we drop Athena and Audrey off at my place."

Juice nodded and walked out of the house after hugging Audrey and Athena.

Athena pulled the metal box out of the safe and looked at Audrey. "Have you seen this before?"

"Never."

" _Mo leannan_ you'll have to wait until you get to my place to look inside. Hap and I need to go see what we're needed for."

"Not a problem old man."

{}{}{}{}{}

They sat side by side looking through the contents of the box and Athena shook her head. "I don't get it. This box had to belong to dad but why the hell would he keep newspaper clippings about the progress of an investigation on a murdered guy? I don't ever remember hearing him mention this guy's name...do you?"

"No. I don't understand it either but there has to be a reason why he kept all these. According to one, the guy was a major drug dealer so maybe dad knew him or something...I don't think we knew about half the people he dealt with when it came to drugs."

Athena's cell phone rang and she picked it up off the floor and checked the caller ID. "Yeah Jax?"

 _"Athena...there's been an accident. You need to come to the hospital right away."_

"What do you mean?!" Athena asked, quickly standing up. "What kind of accident?!"

 _"Not over the phone. Just...get here alright? Hurry if you can."_

Athena stared at the phone in shock and then looked over at Audrey. "Will you drive me to the hospital? I honestly don't think I can drive myself."

"Of course!" Audrey jumped up and they ran out of the house. "What's going on?" She questioned as they got in the car and pulled onto the street.

"I don't know. All he would tell me is that there's been some kind of accident." Athena whispered as she stared out the window and Audrey decided to let things go for now as they drove down the street towards the hospital.


	18. Chapter 18

"How's he doing?" Gemma whispered as she walked into the room and saw that Chibs was asleep.

"Better. He's ready to get out of here that's for sure."

"That's because you won't fuck me in the hospital." Chibs mumbled, slowly opening his eyes.

"See? He's much better." Athena said, laughing and Gemma shook her head.

"Filip?"

Chibs eyes widened when he saw who stepped into the room. "Fiona?! What are you doing here?"

"Tig called me and told me what happened. Are you alright?" She walked over to him, practically knocking Athena's chair over as she shoved her out of the way.

Athena glanced over at Gemma who was glaring at Fiona. She got up and walked over to her. "Why the hell would Tig call her?" She whispered and Gemma shrugged.

"The hell if I know...why does he do half the shit he does?" Gemma asked, rolling her eyes just as Tara walked into the room.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Tara asked as she walked over to Athena and Gemma.

"Apparently Tig called her and told her what happened to Chibs." Athena replied, watching Fiona intently.

"It's not a good sign." Gemma said and Athena glanced over at her.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Her being here means Jimmy is here. Athena Chibs is in a lot of danger because of that Irish bitch."

{}{}{}{}{}

"Is there anything that you need?"

Chibs was in shock as he stared up at Fiona, not really knowing what to say. "No." He mumbled, glancing at Athena and he could see the look of concern on her face.

"Are you sure? There's nothing I can do for you?" She asked, looking back at Gemma with a smug look on her face.

"No, nothing."

{}{}{}{}{}

"I need to get out of here." Athena whispered, starting for the door and she stopped when Gemma grabbed her hand.

"You can't leave right now. You need to stay here and keep an eye on her and him."

"If something happens what the hell can I do Gemma? She's his wife."

"She's also the wife of the man who ran Chibs out of Ireland. You need to stay here!" Gemma hissed and Athena sighed.

"Alright, fine."

{}{}{}{}{}

The hours passed and Fiona never left Chibs side, making sure to keep herself between him and Athena.

"Guys visiting hours are almost over." Tara said, stepping back into the room and she glanced at Gemma who nodded. "Everybody's going to have to go."

"I'm staying with him."

"No Fiona, I'll be alright just go on." Chibs stated and she looked down at him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright, I'll be back tomorrow." Fiona leaned down to kiss his forehead before glaring at Gemma and walking out of the room.

Gemma grabbed Athena's hand and gave it a squeeze before she and Tara walked out of the room.

{}{}{}{}{}

Chibs looked at Athena and smiled. "Come here _mo leannan_."

Athena walked over and sat down in the chair beside his bed. "Yeah?"

"I didn't know she was going to show up here, you know that right?"

"You don't need to make assurances to me Chibs...she is your wife." Athena mumbled, barely looking at him.

"Doesn't mean shit so don't go thinking you have something to worry about."

"No, according to Gemma you are the one that needs to be worried." She said and he growled.

"I can damn well take care of myself."

"Not while you're in here."

"I don't plan on being in here for much longer anyway." Chibs stated and Athena smiled as she rolled her eyes. "You better get going but be careful alright?"

"I'll be fine old man, don't worry about me because I can take care of myself too." Athena replied, standing up and leaning over to kiss him passionately.

Chibs groaned and grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling on it. "Fuck, I need to get out of here." He said, sighing and Athena laughed.

"Soon old man, very soon." She promised, kissing him again before walking out of the room.

{}{}{}{}{}

"Who the fuck are you?"

Athena froze, turning around to see Fiona standing there. "What?"

"Who the fuck are you and why were you in my husband's room?" Fiona demanded to know, stepping closer to her and that's when she saw the crow tattoo on Athena's shoulder and her eyes narrowed as she glared at Athena. "Stay the hell away from my husband bitch." She hissed before walking away.

Athena stood there staring after Fiona in shock and she jumped when someone laid their hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Jax standing there. "Dammit, you scared the hell out of me!"

"Sorry." He said, chuckling and she glared at him. "Mom told me that Fiona was here so I figured I'd come make sure you were alright."

"I'm not but it doesn't matter right now. I just want to go back to Chibs place and go to sleep."

"I really don't think it's such a good idea if you stay there by yourself which is another reason I came by. Tara wants you to come stay with us tonight because Hap took Audrey somewhere so they won't be at his place tonight either."

"Where did they go?"

"You know Hap all he said was that they were going away and wouldn't be back until tomorrow." Jax said and Athena sighed.

"I guess I'll stay with you two then if you're sure you don't mind. I'll need a ride though because Happy brought me here this morning after he dropped Audrey off."

"My bikes right over there." Jax stated and Athena glanced again in the direction Fiona went before following Jax to his bike.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** **WARNING! There is a sex scene in this chapter so if you don't like that kind of thing, please skip over it. Please read and review. Enjoy!**

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" Tara asked and Athena shook her head.

"No, this is your day off so stay and enjoy it. I'll be fine getting there on my own."

"Alright, if you re sure but be careful."

"I will, I promise. Thanks again for letting me use your car." Athena said, giving her a quick hug before walking out of the house and getting in Tara's car.

{}{}{}{}{}

Audrey sat in the shop watching as Happy worked on a tattoo, looking over when someone sat down beside her and she smiled when she saw who it was. "Hey Tiggy."

"Hey girl. What's up?"

"Nothing really, just waiting for Happy to finish up so I can get out of here."

"You want to go somewhere? I can take you for a ride." Tig said, winking and she laughed.

"I'll just bet you could Tiggy but I can wait."

"Ah, come on. One ride with me and you'll forget all about Hap over there."

"That so huh?"

{}{}{}{}{}

Happy lifted his head when he heard Tig and Audrey talking and he growled. "Almost done Audrey." He called out, glaring at Tig who just smirked.

{}{}{}{}{}

Audrey looked over at Happy and smiled. "Take your time, I can wait as long as you need me to."

"Yeah Hap, take your time I got no problem keeping her company."

"See? Nothing to worry about. She told Happy before turning her attention back to Tig. "I know what you're doing."

"Yeah? What's that?" Tig asked, looking at her in confusion and she laughed.

"You're trying to goad him but you should know that I don't mean a damn thing to him...we're just fucking." Audrey stated and Tig chuckled.

"We'll see about that."

{}{}{}{}{}

Athena walked into the hospital carrying the food that she had stopped to buy for Chibs since he was always complaining about the food in the hospital. She made her way to his room, stopping just outside his door when she saw Fiona lean over and kiss Chibs. "Bastard." She hissed, tears forming in her eyes as Chibs pulled away from the kiss and spotted her.

"Athena!" He called out as he watched her turn around and walk away. "Dammit." He started to get up but Fiona pushed him back down.

"You need to stay in bed Filip, you're still not completely healed yet."

"I don't give a fuck. Why did you do that?" Chibs asked and she shrugged.

"You _are_ my husband after all."

{}{}{}{}{}

Happy finished up with the tattoo and looked over at Audrey who was laughing at something Tig whispered in her ear. He cleaned up everything and put his equipment away before walking over to Audrey and Tig. "Let's go."

Audrey looked up at Happy who was glaring at Tig and an idea formed in her head. "We're talking about something and might be a while Tig can bring me to your place when we're done if you want to go."

He looked at her, about ready to say something until he saw the look on her face and he growled. "You're playing with fire."

She smiled when she remembered the first time he told her that and she shrugged. "Maybe I want to get burnt." Audrey replied, laughing when he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "Caveman!"

{}{}{}{}{}

Athena sat in Tara's car, tears falling from her eyes as she watched people walk in and out of the hospital. Her cell phone rang and she grabbed it, answering it without thinking. "Hello?"

 _"Where are you_ mo leannan _?"_

"Sitting out in the parking lot getting ready to leave."

 _"Don't leave. Come in and talk to me first."_ Chibs said and she sighed.

"You know what? I think that's actually a good idea." Athena replied, hanging up the phone before getting out of the car and making her way back into the hospital.

{}{}{}{}{}

"That's really beginning to get old." Audrey mumbled as Happy sat her down on her feet.

"You like it. Now shut up and get your clothes off." He growled as he pulled his own shirt off, looking at her in confusion when he heard her sigh. "What?"

"Nothing." She replied quickly, busying herself by getting undressed so he wouldn't see how red her face was from having been caught looking at him.

Happy sat down and pulled her in his lap, burying himself inside her and he groaned when she cried out. "Ride me."

Audrey couldn't believe how good he felt inside her this way and she clung to him as she began to move her hips. "Happy oh God..." She moaned, her head falling back as he sank his teeth into the skin right above her right breast.

He grabbed her hips and began to thrust his hips, going faster and harder with each stroke until she began to tighten around him.

"Fuck, yes Happy!" Audrey screamed as she came, her nails digging into his shoulders.

Happy growled, thrusting up one last time as he exploded inside her. "Fuck."

Audrey laughed and slowly stood up. "You stole the words right out of my mouth. I'm ready for a nap now."

"My place for another round then sleep."

{}{}{}{}{}

Athena walked into the room and sat down in the chair beside his bed. "I think we do need to talk and you might not like what I have to say."

"Athena what you saw..."

"Chibs don't, alright? Let me say what I need to and that'll be it." She said and he sighed.

"Alright, go ahead."

"I can't do this."

"Do what?" Chibs demanded to know, looking at her but she refused to look at him.

"I can't be with you...not while she's here. She's your wife and I can't fucking compete with something like that."

"It's not a damn competition!"

"Well, it feels like it and I'm not going to play that game. As long as she's here...I won't be. There's nothing you can say or do to change my mind either so you might as well not even try. This is the way it's got to be, I'm sorry." Athena whispered, getting up and walking out of the room before he had the chance to say anything.


	20. Chapter 20

Jax looked up just as Chibs walked into the shop and he smiled. "Welcome back brother. How you feeling?"

"Much better...Athena here?"

"Back in the dorm room. I convinced her to stay here for a while since she had nowhere else to go. Took some doing but she finally agreed." Jax replied and Chibs nodded.

{}{}{}{}{}

"So you'll help me out?" Michael questioned and Athena laughed.

"Michael I told you that I have no pull with these guys when it comes to who gets patched in and who doesn't."

"But you're Chibs old lady!"

Athena winced at the mention of his name and she sighed. "That may be but that still doesn't mean I have any say in it...it's all on them."

"Dammit."

"I'm really sorry. If there was something I could do, I would but there's just not."

{}{}{}{}{}

Chibs walked back towards the dorm rooms and he stopped when he saw one of the prospects coming out of the room that Jax had told him Athena was staying in. He growled and waited until the guy got near him and he grabbed him by the front of his shirt, slamming his back against the wall.

"Hey man! What the hell?! Shit."

"Shit's right. What the fuck are you doing coming out of my old lady's room?"

"Listen it's not what you think! I swear! I was just asking for her help with something." Michael tried to explain as Chibs growled again.

{}{}{}{}{}

"Chibs! What the hell are you doing?! Let go of him!" Athena yelled, coming out of her room and walking over to them.

He glanced at her before looking back at Michael and he let him go. "Get the fuck out of here and stay away from her!"

Athena was both shocked and pissed off at the same time. "What the hell were you thinking?" She asked once Michael was gone.

"A better question is what the hell were you thinking?! You're my old lady Athena and you better start acting like it!"

"Excuse me? Don t'you dare fucking talk to me that way! I told you nothing happened and even if it did what does it matter? Fiona's here or have you forgotten about that?"

"Don't use her as an excuse to act like a whore!" Chibs shouted, his head snapping to the side when Athena slapped him across the face.

"You bastard! Don't you _ever_ fucking call me that again!" She hissed, tears welling up in her eyes.

Chibs rubbed his jaw as he looked at her in surprise. He saw the look in her eyes and reached for her, sighing when she pulled away from him. "Athena I'm sorry..."

"Fuck you." She said, stepping around him and walking away before he could stop her.

{}{}{}{}{}

Audrey looked around as Happy pulled the bike to a stop and turned it off. "What are we doing here?"

"Got somebody I want you to meet come on." He got off the bike and helped her off before leading her inside the house.

Audrey saw an older woman sitting there and she was completely confused as she watched the woman slowly get up and hug Happy.

"My boy!"

"Hey mom, you doing alright?"

"I'm doing just fine." She replied, spotting Audrey for the first time. "Who's this?"

Happy turned to glance at Audrey, motioning her over. "Mom this is Audrey Rogers, Audrey this is my mother."

"Hello dear it's so nice to meet you!" His mom said, hugging Audrey. "It's not like my son to bring a woman home to meet me so you must be something special."

"Uhm...it's nice to meet you too Mrs. Lowman." Audrey stated, hugging the woman back as she stared at Happy in shock.

Happy knew he probably should have told Audrey where they were going but he knew that if he had, she most likely would have refused to go. "Been taking your medication mom?"

"Yes son, I have. Are you two going to stay for dinner?"

"How about it?" Happy asked, looking at Audrey who was still in shock.

"Yeah sure. That would be fine."

{}{}{}{}{}

Jax watched Athena as she stormed out of the shop and he saw the tears on her face so he decided to go after her. "Athena? What's going on?"

Athena turned to Jax and glared at him. "Chibs is a fucking asshole, that's what's going on."

"What happened?" Jax questioned as he sat down next to her on the sidewalk.

"He saw one of the prospects coming out of my room and jumped to the conclusion that I must be fucking him."

"Well are you?" He asked, holding his hands up when she started to say something. "Easy now, I'm just asking."

"No, I am _not_ fucking him! He's one that Audrey and I have been talking to here lately and he came to me asking me to put in a word for him about getting patched in. I explained to him that I have no pull with you guys when it comes to that and he was leaving when Chibs showed up."

"So why are you so pissed off?"

"I said something about it not even mattering if I was fucking him or not because of Fiona being here and he told me not to use her as an excuse to act like a whore." Athena explained and Jax winced.

"Damn. What did you do?"

"I slapped the bastard and walked off. Jax I'm not a whore and I never have been I just don't know what to do with her being here. Yeah, Chibs claimed me as his old lady but she's his wife."

"He doesn't want a damn thing to do with her anymore Athena so I honestly don't think you have to worry about it." Jax said and Athena rolled her eyes.

"She's already warned me to stay the hell away from him."

"Don't listen to a damn thing she says. If he didn't want you around him, you wouldn't be."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Athena replied and he chuckled.

"Let Tara know that would you?" He asked and Athena laughed. "You need to go talk to him and work this shit out."

"I know."

{}{}{}{}{}

"What the hell was that Happy?" Audrey hissed once they were outside his mom's house.

"What?"

"Why the fuck did you bring me here? I'm not your old lady or anything we're just fucking, remember?"

"That what you think?" He asked, looking at her and she rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"That's what I _know_. Jesus! I can't believe you fucking brought me here!"

"You know what? Let's just go back." Happy growled, getting on the bike and turning it on.

Audrey sighed and shook her head, climbing on behind him.

{}{}{}{}{}

Athena walked back in the shop and spotted Chibs talking to Bobby. "Can we talk?"

Chibs turned to look at her and nodded. Come on. He took her by the hand and led her back to the dorm room she had been staying in. "Talk."

"I feel so damn out of place here right now with her here Chibs."

"Why? We're not together anymore and haven't been for a long time."

"But she's still your wife and she's already warned me to stay the hell away from you so what am I supposed to do?" Athena asked and he growled.

"I'll take care of her, don't worry. Her being my wife doesn't mean shit anymore...Athena _you_ are my old lady and _you_ are the one with my crow tattooed on you. If I didn't want you with me why the hell would I have claimed you and had you marked as mine?"

"I know. It's just with the stress of everything happening with Audrey and I then you getting hurt her showing up was just a bit too much."

Chibs smiled and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her to him and kissing her. "I get it but like I said, you don't have shit to worry about. How about we go back to my place? Been way too long since I had you." Chibs said, growling as he lowred his head and bit her neck.

Athena moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Let's go old man, I need you too." She replied, giggling as he swatted her on the ass as they walked out of the room.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** **WARNING! There are two sex scenes in this chapter so if you don't like that kind of thing, please skip over it. Please read and review. Enjoy!**

Audrey threw the bag in the trash and went over to sit down on the couch as she glared at Happy.

"Trouble in paradise?" Tig asked, sitting down next to her and she turned to look at him.

"Not in the mood for your bullshit Tiggy."

"Whoa!" Tig said, laughing as he held his hands up. "No need to bitch at me. It's him you're mad at, remember?"

"I'll bitch at whoever I want to bitch at. Don't like it? There's plenty of room around here you don't have to be around me." She stated just as her cell phone rang." Hello?"

 _"Audrey? It's Tara. Are we still on for lunch?"_

"Yeah. Whenever you're free."

 _"I'm outside now if you want to come on out."_ Tara replied and Audrey sighed in relief.

"Thank God. I'll be right out." She hung the phone and stood up, making her way to the front of the clubhouse.

"Where are you going?"

Audrey stopped and turned to look at Happy. "None of your business. Fuck off." She told him, turning and walking outside.

"Bitch." Happy growled, going back to work on the tattoo he was working on.

{}{}{}{}{}

Athena pulled the last plate out of the dishwater and began to wash it, smiling when Chibs came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hey old man."

Chibs growled and buried his face in her neck, nipping at her skin as he slid his hands under her shirt and began to massage her bare breasts.

She moaned and leaned back against him. "Come on now...I'm almost done here."

"It can wait." He took the plate from her hand and put it back in the water, spinning her around so she was facing him. "I can't." He said, grabbing a handful of her hair and pulling her into a passionate kiss.

Athena ran her hands up and down his bare chest, scraping her nails along his skin until he growled.

Chibs pushed his hips against hers as he broke the kiss and pulled her shirt up over her head, tossing it to the floor. He lowered his head and flicked his tongue over her right nipple before sucking it into his mouth.

Athena's head dropped back and she moaned as she ran her fingers through his hair, pulling on it. "Baby please..."

He lifted his head and smiled at her. "You have dishes to do remember?"

"Fuck the dishes! I want you inside me _now_."

Chibs laughed and grabbed her around the waist, placing a hand in the small of her back and pushing her over. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pushing them and his underwear down. "So demanding.

She cried out when he entered her fully in one quick, hard thrust. "Fuck yes!" Athena moaned, pushing back to meet his every thrust as he began to pound in and out of her.

"Filip." Both of them turned to see Fiona standing there glaring at them with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Fuck." Chibs growled, quickly pulling out of her and pulling his pants up as Athena scrambled to get her shirt off the floor.

{}{}{}{}{}

"So you want to tell me what's going on?" Tara asked once she and Audrey were sitting at a table and had ordered their food.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, it's not every day that you call me up wanting to go to lunch so I figure something has to be going on."

Audrey sighed and picked up her beer, taking a long drink before looking at Tara. "Happy took me to see his mom."

"Wow. Out of everything I thought you could have said that was something that _never_ even entered my mind. What happened?"

"We stayed and had dinner with her then when we left I kind of went off on him for springing that on me without any kind of warning." Audrey said and Tara nodded. "You know Happy...he's not the relationship type but then he up and did something like that now I don t know what the hell to think."

"Have you tried talking to him?" Tara questioned as the waitress brought their food and Audrey laughed.

"Talk to Happy about his _feelings_?"

"Yeah, I guess you have a point there. He doesn't exactly seem like the type to sit down and talk about his feelings but you need to at least find out where you stand with him. How do you feel about him?"

Audrey sighed and picked up a french fry, popping it in her mouth. "That's a loaded question. When I was first around him he scared the hell out of me because I had heard all the stories about him but then I started spending more time with him and I don't know. There's a side to him that he doesn't show very often because he keeps up that wall and won't let anyone past it."

"But he has let you past it."

"In a way I guess. He's still a mystery to me though and it's driving me crazy trying to figure him out."

"Well the only way you re ever going to figure anything out is to flat out ask him what the hell is going on between you two." Tara stated and Audrey sighed again.

"Yeah, I know."

{}{}{}{}{}

"Fuck!" Happy roared, picking up a wrench and throwing it against the nearest wall.

"Hap!" Jax yelled, staring at him in surprise. "What the hell brother?"

"Nothing. I'm out of here." Happy said, walking outside before Jax could say another word and he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, dialing a familiar number.

 _"Hello?"_

"Where are you?"

 _"Having lunch with Tara. Why?"_ Audrey asked and he growled.

"My place in thirty minutes. Don't make me go looking for you."

{}{}{}{}{}

"Fiona what the hell are you doing here?" Chibs demanded to know as he stepped in front of Athena until she could get her shirt on.

"A better question is what is _she_ doing here?" Fiona asked, glaring at Athena and Chibs sighed.

"Who I have here is none of your business."

"You're my husband!"

"In legal terms only! You don't have a say in anything I do anymore so she's no concern of yours. Get out."

"But..."

" _Get out_!" Chibs yelled, stepping towards her. Now Fiona.

"This isn't over." Fiona vowed, glaring at Athena one last time before turning around and walking out of the house.

"Well...that officially killed my mood." Athena said and Chibs turned to look at her.

"I'm sorry _mo leannan_. This isn't how I wanted this day to go." He stated and she shrugged.

"Shit happens old man. Let me finish the dishes and maybe we'll see if you can get me back in the mood."

"Oh, I have no doubt that I can."

{}{}{}{}{}

"Thanks for dropping me off." Audrey said as Tara pulled up in front of Happy's place and they both saw him standing outside waiting for her.

"You going to be alright? He looks pretty pissed."

He always looks like that. I'll be fine, don't worry about it." Audrey got out of the car and shut the door, walking over to Happy. "You're a real asshole you know that? You have no right to order me around like you did!"

Happy grabbed her upper arm and practically dragged her in the house, slamming the door behind them.

"Dammit let go of me! Happy what the hell is your problem?!"

"You! You don't fucking get it do you?" He questioned and she looked at him in confusion.

"Get what?"

"Fuck! Do I have to spell it out for you?!"

"Apparently you do because I have no fucking clue what the hell you're talking about!" Audrey shouted, squealing in surprise when he slammed her back against the wall and kissed her roughly, both of his hands pulling at her hair. She moaned, bringing her hands up and digging her nails in his shoulders until she felt the skin break.

Happy growled and stepped back, pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it on the floor before grabbing her and kissing her again as his hands worked at the button on her jeans.

Audrey cried out as he lowered his head and sank his teeth in her neck, breaking the skin. "Happy..."

"Clothes off." He commanded, stepping back and stripping the rest of his own clothes off.

She quickly took all her clothes off, falling to the floor when he pulled her down and covered her body with his. "Asshole." She hissed and he smirked as he reached between them and guided himself inside her.

"Bitch." Happy growled as he braced his hands on the floor on either side of her head, lifting his body up as he began to pound in and out of her.

"Fuck yes!" Audrey cried out, her back arching off the floor as she dug her nails in his back. "Don't stop..."

"So fucking tight." He groaned, burying his face in her neck and biting her again as he moved even faster and harder. "This is mine, understand? This pussy...your body it's all mine." Happy growled, pulling out of her and sitting back on his knees. "Get on your hands and knees."

Audrey quickly moved on her hands and knees, crying out when his hand came down hard across her ass. "Happy..."

"Fucking say it." Happy demanded, pushing himself inside her and grabbing both of her hips in a bruising grip as he pounded in and out of her as fast and hard as he could. "Say it!"

She cried out as his hand came down even harder on her ass and she pushed back to meet his every thrust. "Fuck! It's yours Happy, all yours!" Audrey screamed as she came, her whole body shaking violently.

"Goddamn right." He growled, pulling almost all the way out of her and slamming his hips forward one last time as he came deep inside her. Happy took a minute to catch his breath before slowly pulling out of her and sitting down on the floor.

Audrey groaned and turned around, sitting down gently because her whole body was sore. "Want to tell me what the hell that was all about?"

Happy looked at her and shrugged. "You're mine."

"Such a way with words." Audrey said, smiling at him. "I'm sorry for getting so pissed at you the other day when you took me with you to see your mom."

"Shouldn't have sprang it on you like that. Know that I _never_ take _anyone_ to see her."

"Women you're fucking you mean."

"Yes...only you." Happy stated, looking at her and he sighed. "I don't..."

"Do relationships. I get it. That's why I was so confused when you took me with you. I knew we were just fucking and I had no problem with that and then you went and changed the game on me."

"I don't know how to do this Audrey. I'm going to fuck up, I know that."

"This isn't exactly familiar territory for me either Happy. You're not like any guy I've known so I guess we're both learning and I have no doubt we're both going to fuck up along the way." Audrey told him and he nodded. "You've claimed me though...at least I _think_ that you have."

"I have."

"Then we'll figure out how to make it work. Right now though I need a hot shower and a nap because I'm sore as hell and I'm tired." Audrey said and he chuckled as he stood up and pulled her to her feet.

"Shower then bed." He kissed her roughly before leading her back to the bathroom.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** **WARNING! There are two sex scenes in this chapter so if you don't like that kind of thing, please skip over them. Please read and review. Enjoy!**

Athena was tired, she had been up late into the night with Chibs and now she had an early morning client coming in. Something caught her eye and she stopped as she realized that someone had vandalized her car in the middle of the night. Stepping closer Athena saw that all the windows had been busted out, all the tires had been slashed and it looked like someone had taken a baseball bat to the doors. A car passing by grabbed her attention and she looked up to see Fiona driving by with a smile on her face. "You fucking bitch!" She yelled, watching as the car screeched to a stop and Fiona jumped out.

"What the fuck did you just say to me?!"

"What? Are you hard of hearing too? Fucking bitch messing with my car. Don't have the balls to face me?!" Athena growled, walking over and getting in her face. "You just can't stand it that he's with me now can you?"

Fiona pulled her fist back and punched Athena, smiling when the other woman's head snapped to the side. You're just a fucking slut that he's using to warm his bed and you'll be gone once he's tired of you. I bet you think that crow on your shoulder makes you something real special don't you?"

Athena turned to glare at Fiona, wiping the blood from her lip with the back of her hand. Without warning she bent over, driving her shoulder into Fiona's stomach and sending them both crashing to the ground. She sat up and drove her fist into Fiona's face, smiling when Fiona screamed and blood sprayed from her nose.

Jax rounded the corner on his bike and spotted Fiona and Athena on the ground beating the hell out of each other. "Shit!" He stopped his bike and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, dialing Chibs's number.

 _"Yeah?"_

"Outside now. You got trouble!" He shouted, throwing his phone down and running over to grab Athena around the waist. Jax pulled her off of Fiona, struggling to hold onto her. "Stop!"

"Fuck you! Let go of me!" Athena yelled, trying her best to get out of his grasp. "You stupid fucking bitch!"

{}{}{}{}{}

Chibs ran outside and saw Jax holding Athena back as Fiona struggled to her feet. "Fuck." He mumbled, running out and grabbing Fiona around the waist before she could run at Athena. "Knock it the hell off Fiona!"

"Let go of me!" Fiona hissed, breaking out of his hold and turning around to look at him as she wiped blood from her nose. "You better learn to keep better control of your whores Filip next time you might not be there to stop me."

"Just get out of here and I'll talk to you later." Chibs said, watching as she glared at Athena one last time before getting in her car and driving off then he turned his attention to Athena. "Let her go, I got it."

"You sure brother?" Jax asked, slowly letting go of Athena.

"Yeah. Thanks for letting me know."

"No problem." Jax said, going over and picking his phone up off the ground before getting on his bike and pulling away.

"Inside." Chibs stated and Athena glared at him.

"Fuck you. I'm leaving."

"Yeah? How you going to do that when your car is fucked up? Get in the house."

"Wouldn't be that way if it wasn't for your psycho wife." Athena mumbled, turning around and walking in the house without another word.

"What the fuck's your problem now Athena?" Chibs questioned once they were inside the house.

"My problem is I made the mistake of thinking you were done with her!"

"What the hell are you talking about? I _am_ done with her!" He shouted and Athena rolled her eyes.

"Then why the hell did you seem so concerned with her out there?!"

"Oh for fucks sake woman! Jax already had a hold of you and I was only making sure she didn't do a damn thing while you couldn't defend yourself!"

"Yeah, whatever." Athena said, turning around and walking towards the bedroom.

"Get back here!" He yelled, following after her.

{}{}{}{}{}

"Who's that?" Audrey asked Juice when she saw a woman talking to Happy.

"That's Nikki. She's a croweater Happy used to fuck around with a few years ago. Apparently she's back in town and looking to pick up where they left off."

"Yeah I don't fucking think so." Audrey whispered, walking over to them.

{}{}{}{}{}

Happy looked away from Nikki and smirked when he saw Audrey walking towards him. "Hey."

"Hey." Audrey replied, stepping around Nikki and practically pushing her out of the way as she grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down into a kiss.

"Bitch what the hell!"

Audrey turned to glare at the woman behind her. "Problem?"

"Yeah we were talking."

"That's right, you _were_ but you're not _now_." She said and Happy chuckled.

"Who the fuck are you?!"

"Your worst nightmare if you don't get the fuck out of here." Audrey hissed, stepping closer to her.

{}{}{}{}{}

"What got into her?" Jax whispered, stepping next to Happy who shrugged.

"Hell if I know." Happy mumbled, watching Audrey intently.

{}{}{}{}{}

"What fucking right do you have to tell me I can or can t talk to him?"

Audrey stepped even closer and smiled evilly. "That man? He belongs to _me_...come anywhere near him again and I promise you that even your own mama won't be able to recognize you." She whispered, her smile widening when she saw the fear in the other woman s eyes.

"Jesus! You re as fucking crazy as he is!"

"Not yet but I'm learning." Audrey replied, watching as the woman turned and practically ran out of the shop. She turned to look at Happy and squealed in surprise when he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, carrying her out of the shop.

{}{}{}{}{}

Chibs grabbed Athena by the arm and spun her around. "I'm really getting fucking tired of telling you over and over that you are mine." He growled and she glared at him. "Don't you look at me like that!"

"What the fuck are you going to do about it old man?"

He grabbed both sides of the top she was wearing, ripping it open and sending buttons flying everywhere. "I'm going to make sure you remember who you belong to." He picked her up, tossing her on the bed as she shrieked in shock. Chibs grabbed her skirt and panties, pulling them off of her and throwing them on the floor as he climbed on the bed between her legs and kissed her roughly. He sat back on his knees and looked down at her. "Get on your hands and knees."

"Fuck you."

He growled and moved back, wrapping an arm around her waist and flipping her over on her stomach. Chibs grabbed her hips and lifted her up, pushing a pillow under her hips as he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans.

Athena cried out as he slammed all the way inside her with one quick, hard thrust. She clawed at the sheets, trying her best to keep herself in place as he began to pound in and out of her.

Chibs grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling her back hard as he leaned down and bit her shoulder until he felt the skin break. "Mine...do you get it now?" He groaned, pushing her forward as he moved even faster and harder.

Athena bit the sheet to keep from answering him, not wanting to give him the satisfaction and she cried out when his hand came down hard across her ass. "Fuck!"

He reached between her legs and rubbed her clit, groaning when he felt her tighten around him. "Give it to me Athena!"

She moaned, pushing back to meet his every thrust. "Fuck yes... _Filip_!" Athena screamed as she came, her vision blurring with the force of her orgasm.

Chibs growled and pulled almost all the way out of her, slamming his hips forward one last time as he exploded deep inside her. He took a minute to catch his breath before slowly pulling out of her and collapsing on the bed beside her. "Any doubts now?"

"Fuck no." Athena mumbled, laying down beside him and promptly falling asleep.

{}{}{}{}{}

Happy sat Audrey on her feet and she gasped when she saw the look on his face.

"Happy..."

"Strip. Now." He growled, smirking when she immediately moved to do exactly what he wanted.

Audrey never took her eyes off him as she quickly took her clothes off and stood in front of him completely naked. "What are you..."

Happy grabbed her, slamming her back against the wall as he reached down and undid his jeans. He grabbed her right leg, lifting it up around his waist as he pushed inside her.

She cried out as he began to thrust in and out of her as hard and fast as she could, each thrust slamming her back and head against the wall. Audrey clung to him, her nails digging deep into his shoulders hard enough to draw blood as he buried his face in her neck and sank his teeth in her skin. "Fuck yes, don't stop!" Audrey moaned, whimpering when he suddenly pulled out of her and spun her around so that her back was to him. She hissed and tensed a little when she felt him against her ass. "Happy, I don't..."

"Relax. Let me in." He whispered in her ear, rubbing himself up and down her pussy to coat himself in her juices. "Going to let me?"

"I...not this time, alright?" She said, turning to look over her shoulder at him and he nodded.

He was disappointed but her pussy was perfect for him as he grabbed her hips and pushed himself inside her.

She moaned as he began to pound in and out of her, driving her whole body forward with each thrust. "God yes, just like that." Audrey said, pushing back against him and crying out when his hand came down hard across her ass. "So close..."

Happy growled, grabbing a handful of her hair and pulling hard as he moved even faster.

"Fuck... _Happy_!" Audrey screamed as she came, her whole body shaking.

He grunted, thrusting inside her one last time as he came.

Audrey whimpered as he slowly pulled out of her and she turned to lean against the wall. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Happy asked, looking at her in confusion and she blushed. He chuckled as he realized what she meant. "No big deal."

She smiled and kissed him. "I guess I got a little stupid about the croweater huh?"

"It was hot. Nothing for you to worry about though." He stated and she laughed.

"I don't think I'm going to have to give her another thought."

"Good. Let's go back to my place I'm hungry." Happy waited for her to get dressed and swatted her on the ass as they walked outside to his bike.


	23. Chapter 23

Audrey looked up from the computer as the bell above the door rang and she didn't recognize the woman who stepped inside but she could immediately tell that she was law enforcement. "Can I help you?"

"Audrey Rogers, right?"

"Yes and you are?"

"My name is Agent June Stahl and I need to speak with you and your sister." The woman said, stepping closer to her.

"Athena isn't here right now but she'll be in later today. What can I do for you?"

"I need to speak with you regarding SAMCRO."

"I have nothing to say to you about them, sorry." Audrey stated, turning her attention back to the computer and she gasped when the woman grabbed her by the arm and spun her around.

"You'd do well to talk to me and tell me what you know...it'll go a lot easier for you."

"Get your fucking hands off of me Agent Stahl." Audrey growled, glaring at her. "I told you I don't have a thing to say to you and I meant it."

"You're with..." Stahl began to say, pulling a notebook out of her pocket and looking through it. "You're with Happy Lowman, right?"

"How did you...no, you know what? I don't give a fuck how you know that because I don't have anything to say to you about Happy or anyone else."

"Miss Rogers SAMCRO is going to go down and I'm going to be the one to take them down. Your best bet is to work with me so you don't go down with them too." She pulled a card out of her pocket and laid it on the counter. "Think about that and give me a call. Talk to your sister and tell her the same thing...I'll be waiting to hear from you both."

"You'll be waiting a hell of a long time then." Audrey mumbled, watching as she walked out of the shop.

{}{}{}{}{}

"Hap I think you might have a problem." Juice whispered, walking over to Happy who looked at him.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm pretty sure I just saw Stahl coming out of Audrey and Athena's place."

"Son of a bitch!" Happy growled, walking out of the clubhouse and across the street.

{}{}{}{}{}

Athena pulled in the parking lot just as Happy neared her car. "What's up?" She asked, getting out of the car and seeing the look on his face.

"That's what I'm about to find out." Happy said, walking inside the shop with Athena following close behind him. "What the hell did Stahl want?"

Audrey looked away from the computer and saw Happy standing there with an extremely pissed off look on his face. "Calm down Happy."

"Fuck that. What did that bitch want?"

"She wanted information on you and the rest of the guys." Audrey replied, getting up and walking around the counter to stand in front of him.

"What did you tell her?"

" _What_?! You can't seriously think I would tell her a damn thing about you!"

"What the fuck did you tell her Audrey?" Happy growled and she glared at him.

"I told her that I wasn't telling her a damn thing about you or anyone else! Fuck Happy I can't believe you're even standing there asking me that shit."

"Audrey..."

"Go to hell asshole!" Audrey shouted, walking past him and Athena. "I'm taking the rest of the day off, I'll see you later Athena."

"Where the hell are you going to go? You're staying at my place!" Happy yelled, following her out of the shop.

"I'll find a hotel or sleep in my fucking car but I'm not staying anywhere near you right now!" Audrey got in her car and slammed the door, starting it up and pulling out of the parking lot.

"Fuck!"

{}{}{}{}{}

Athena stepped outside and glared at Happy. "You deserved that, you know? She should've fucking decked your ass."

"Excuse me?" Happy growled, turning to look at her.

"You fucking heard me dickhead! Audrey would never inform on anyone especially _you_!"

"You don't fucking know that!"

"The hell I don't Happy! I know my sister and I know that she's been nothing but loyal to you since the moment you two started hooking up and if you can't fucking see that and trust her, you need to stay the hell away from her."

He growled and stepped in her face. "You don't fucking tell me what to do! Your sister belongs to _me_ and I'm not going anywhere!"

"Then fucking act like it you bastard!" Athena yelled just as Chibs pulled into the parking lot on his bike.

"What the hell is going on _mo leannan_?" Chibs asked, noticing the tension between her and Happy.

"Apparently Stahl was here trying to get Audrey to inform on you guys and this dumbass actually had the balls to accuse her of doing just that."

"Shit." Chibs mumbled, getting off his bike and walking over next to Athena. "Hap..."

"Forget it, I'm out of here." Happy said, glaring at Athena one last time before turning around and walking off.

{}{}{}{}{}

Athena shook her head and turned to Chibs, smiling at him. "Hey old man."

Chibs chuckled and kissed her. "Can't leave you alone for five minutes can I?"

"Well, he's the dumbfuck for believing she would do that to him. Audrey may never admit it and maybe he's too blind to see it but she's in love with him."

"You think so?" He asked, throwing an arm around her shoulders and leading her back into the shop.

"I know so. I know my sister and I see the way she looks at him...I just hope he didn't completely fuck it up because if he breaks her heart, I'll kill him."

"I'm sure they'll be just fine. We need to go back to my place so you can pack a bag." Chibs said and she looked at him in confusion.

"Pack a bag for what?"

"I'm taking you away for a couple of days, already cleared it with Jax."

"Where are we going?" Athena questioned, smiling at him.

"That's for me to know and you to find out. Let's go."

{}{}{}

Happy growled as Audrey's phone went straight to voicemail for the third time. "Where the hell are you? Answer your damn phone! Dammit Audrey, call me!"

{}{}{}{}{}

Audrey looked down at her phone as it flashed Happy s name and she scoffed as she raised the whiskey bottle to her lips and took a long drink. "Call all you want asshole." She mumbled, turning her phone over so she wouldn't have to look at it anymore.

"Still having trouble in paradise?"

She turned to see Tig standing there with a smile on his face. "Fuck off."

"Oh come on Audrey, let me take your mind off all your problems. I promise I'll make you forget all about him."

"Yeah? Put your fucking money where your mouth is Trager." Audrey growled, taking his hand and leading him to her car.


	24. Chapter 24

The bright morning sun shining woke Audrey up and she groaned as she covered her eyes with her hand. "Oh God, my head."

"Hungover?"

She jumped, her eyes flying open as she looked over to see Tig laying next to her. "What the fuck?!" Audrey scrambled out of bed, staring at him in shock. "What the hell happened last night? Where are we?"

"A motel. You don't remember?" Tig asked, standing up and putting his shirt on.

" _No_! Fucking hell I can't believe this shit!"

"Calm the fuck down Audrey." He said, chuckling and she glared at him.

"You seriously did _not_ just tell me to calm down!"

"Yeah, I did. As much as it fucking kills me to say this...nothing happened."

"What do you mean nothing happened?" She questioned and Tig rolled his eyes.

"I mean we didn't fuck. You got the room, we came in and drank some more and you bitched about Hap until you passed out."

"Tig if you're lying to me, I swear I'll..."

"I'm not lying to you dammit! I tried but you shut me down pretty damn fast. I don't know what the fuck you see in him but even drunk you wouldn't cheat on him."

"Oh thank fuck." Audrey sighed, grabbing her phone off the nightstand and she saw she had fifteen missed calls from Happy and her sister. "Shit." She dialed her voicemail and listened to the last one.

 _"Audrey if you don't fucking call me soon you are_ not _going to like what happens to you!"_ Happy's voice growled over the line and she took a deep breath before hanging up and dialing his number.

{}{}{}{}{}

The smell of coffee woke Athena up and she opened her eyes, smiling as she remembered the fact that she and Chibs were staying in a hotel just steps from the beach.

Chibs stepped out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist and he smiled when he saw that Athena was awake. "Morning _mo leannan_."

"Morning old man. You should have woke me up so I could shower with you."

"Plenty of time for that later. When I came here the other day to check this place out I found a secluded part of the beach I don't think many people know about so get that cute ass out of bed."

"Yes sir!" Athena gave a mock salute and got out of bed to get dressed.

"Any word from Audrey?"

"I actually haven't checked yet." She picked up her phone and glanced at it, sighing. "Not a damn thing. I swear I'm going to kick her ass for this."

{}{}{}{}{}

Happy picked up his phone when it rang, glancing at the caller ID and he growled. "Where the hell are you?"

 _"Hello to you too. Why the hell are you calling me and threatening me?"_

"It was a promise, not a threat. Now where the hell are you?"

 _"A motel just outside of town. What the fuck do you care anyway? I can't be trusted, remember?"_ Audrey said and he rolled his eyes, stepping outside of the shop.

"Do you remember what I told you? This shit isn't easy for me Audrey I don't fucking do relationships and I told you from the beginning that I knew I was going to fuck up."

 _"Is that your way of apologizing?"_

"If you want to put it that way. Meet me at the house in an hour and I'll put it another way." Happy said, smirking when he heard her giggle.

 _"And if I don't?"_

"Remember what happened the last time you tried to tell me no?"

 _"Yeah, I still have the belt buckle impression on the back of my neck. Next time only your hand to choke me."_ Audrey responded and he chuckled.

"We'll see. I'll see you in an hour...don't be late."

{}{}{}{}{}

Athena sighed happily as she leaned back against Chibs's chest. "This is amazing. Thank you for bringing me here, I really needed some time away from all the bullshit."

"I know, we both did." He replied just as Athena's cell phone rang and she rolled her eyes.

"Knew I should have left it back at the hotel." She mumbled, looking at the caller ID and seeing a number she didn't recognize. "Hello?"

 _"Athena Rogers? My name is Agent June Stahl and..."_

"How the fuck did you get my number?!"

 _"That isn't important. I need to talk to you...is there somewhere I can meet you?"_

Athena growled and stood up, pacing the beach. "My answer to you is the same as my sister's. I don't have a damn thing to say to you about anyone." She snapped and hung up the phone. "Bitch!"

"Who was it?" Chibs asked, walking over to her and she growled.

"Stahl. Don't know how the fuck she got my number but she wanted the same thing from me that she wanted from Audrey."

"Forget about that right now, we'll deal with her in a couple of days. Let's go back to the hotel and have that shower you were talking about."

"Now you're talking old man."

{}{}{}{}{}

Audrey pulled up in front of Happy's place and saw him knelt next to his bike. She took a deep breath and got out of the car, walking over to him. "Hi."

Happy growled and stood up. He grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling her into a roughly passionate kiss. "Don't ever fucking disappear on me again."

"You did deserve it. Happy I would never talk to anyone about you or any of the guys, alright? I don't even know a lot of shit anyway and what I do know stays with me because it's nobody else's business."

"I know that." He said, leading her into the house.

"You claimed me and I take that seriously...I'm with you all the way so don't ever doubt that." She stated and he sighed, pulling her into another kiss. "Let's go caveman...think I might let you use that belt on me again after all." Audrey said, taking his hand and leading him towards the bedroom.


	25. Chapter 25

Athena stepped out of the supply closet and her eyes widened when she saw her sister's neck. "Audrey! What the fuck is on the back of your neck?!"

Audrey groaned, having forgotten all about the mark on the back of her neck when she put her hair up that morning. She spun around to look at Athena, her face bright red. "Calm down, it's nothing."

" _Nothing_? There's a bruise on the back of your neck that looks a lot like a belt buckle and you're trying to tell me it's _nothing_? What the hell?" Athena asked, stepping closer to her sister and grabbing her arm to spin her around. "Jesus! It _is_ a belt buckle! What the fuck is he doing to you?"

"Nothing that I don't like so just calm down." Audrey said, turning back around to look at her. "You know I'm into kinky shit just like you are."

"Yeah but how the hell did you get a belt buckle on the back of your neck?"

"He got tired of using his hand to choke me one night and wanted to try something new. Turns out I like it...a _lot_." She explained, smiling at the memory. "It took some discovering but he figured out the right pressure to use. The bruise is there because it happened before he figured it out."

Athena smiled and shook her head. "You've changed since you've been with him."

"How do you mean?"

"It's hard to explain but there's a difference. You're more bold and you stand up for yourself more you have more confidence." Athena said and Audrey smiled. You're in love with him aren't you?"

Audrey's eyes widened and her face drained of color. "Be quiet!"

"What? We're the only ones here."

"Yeah but I don't need him walking in and hearing you say shit like that. To answer your question though...yes, I am. I never thought I'd get with someone like him let alone fall in love with him but that's what has happened. You're in love with Chibs too."

Athena smiled and nodded. "Yeah, without a doubt. I don't know what I'd do without the old man. I have to run to the house and pick up a couple of things I forgot to bring in today so I'll be back in about a half hour. Is there anything that you need me to pick up for you?"

"Not that I can think of." Audrey replied just as her cell phone rang and she pulled it out of her pocket, smiling when she looked at the caller ID. "Speak of the devil."

{}{}{}{}{}

Athena had just pulled away from Chibs's place when a siren sounded behind her. She looked in her rearview mirror and sighed as she pulled over, watching as Stahl and Hale got out of the car. "Now what the hell does this bitch want?"

"Let me handle this June, alright?"

"Yeah, whatever."

He rolled his eyes and stepped up to Athena's window just as she rolled it down. "Afternoon Athena, how are you?"

"Fine. Why did you pull me over? I wasn't speeding or anything." She said, glancing over when the rear passengers side door of her car opened and she saw Stahl stick her head inside. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Look what we have here." Stahl said, a smirk on her face as she held up a small baggie. "Looks like cocaine to me."

"What the fuck?!"

"That was my next question. Get out of the car Miss Rogers."

"Fuck you Agent Stahl!" Athena growled, glaring at her.

"Athena come on and step out of the car, I'm sure we can get this all straightened out." Hale spoke up and she turned to look up at him.

"Letting her pull your strings are you David?" Athena hissed, turning the car off and getting out. "This is complete and utter bullshit! Not only do I not do drugs but she had no fucking right whatsoever to search through my car."

"Didn't really have to search for it because you had it laying on the backseat not very smart of you Miss Rogers."

"But very fucking convenient for you huh Stahl? Are you that desperate to get dirt on my old man and SAMCRO?" Athena questioned, smiling when she heard Stahl growl.

"Now you listen to me...those boys are going to go down, it's only a matter of time before one of them fucks up. The question is are you really willing to go down with them? Is Telford worth throwing away the rest of your life and your freedom?" Stahl asked, getting in Athena's face. "That's something you really need to think about Miss Rogers. Maybe if you spend a night or two in jail it'll give you some time to think clearly."

"You don't have a fucking cause to arrest me!"

"I don't know about that. Sure as hell looks like enough to charge you with intent to distribute don't you think?" She turned to look at Hale who sighed.

"Yeah, I guess that's about right."

Stahl turned back around and smiled at Athena. "Turn around and put your hands behind your back."

"Fuck you, bitch!"

She grabbed Athena's arm and spun her around, slamming her against the car and pulling her hand behind her back as she pulled her cuffs out with her free hand. "You're going to find out that it's going to go a lot easier for you if you cooperate with me otherwise I'm going to make your life a living hell." Stahl hissed in Athena's ear, placing the cuff around her wrist and pulling her other arm behind her back to do the same thing.

"You already do that just by breathing."

{}{}{}{}{}

"Hey caveman." Audrey said as she stepped inside the clubhouse and held up the to-go bag. "Got what you wanted."

Happy smirked and walked over to her, grabbing her around the waist and kissing her roughly. "Knew I liked you for some reason."

"Yeah well, my bringing you lunch better not be the only reason."

"No...there is that good pussy too." He replied and she rolled her eyes.

"Asshole."

"Bitch." Happy retorted, kissing her again. "Got any appointments coming in?"

Audrey glanced at her watch then back at him. "Not for another forty-five minutes. Why? You got something in mind?"

"To hell with food." He growled, grabbing her and lifting her up over his shoulder and he carried her back to the dorm rooms as she laughed.

{}{}{}{}{}

"So what are you in for?"

Athena lifted her head to see a woman sitting across from her and she rolled her eyes. "None of your fucking business."

"Bitch what did you just say to me?!" The woman jumped up and grabbed Athena by her hair, throwing her to the floor as she straddled her and started punching Athena in the face. "Fucking bitch!"

"Fuck you!" Athena yelled as blow after blow landed. She tried to fight the woman of but she was simply too strong and Athena screamed out in pain as something hard connected with her temple and she started to fade.

The woman looked around and quickly tucked the brass knuckles in the waistband of her jeans, leaning down next to Athena's ear. "Stahl sends her regards." She whispered and quickly scrambled to her feet when the cell door opened and Stahl stepped inside.

"You didn't kill her did you?"

"Nah, just knocked the bitch out." The woman mumbled, kicking Athena in the ribs as she pulled the brass knuckles out and handed them to Stahl. "The deal still stands, right?"

"Consider the charges dropped, you can go. But remember a word of this and I still have the buy you made on tape."

"Yeah, yeah. You don't have shit to worry about anyway...I'm getting the fuck out of this shithole." She said, following Stahl out of the cell.


	26. Chapter 26

"Tara! Where the hell is she?!" Chibs yelled, running up to Tara with Audrey, Happy, Jax and Opie right behind him.

"Calm down, she's alright."

"What the fuck happened?!" He demanded to know as they all followed her back to an exam room.

"I'm not exactly sure because she won't tell anyone. Wayne brought her in and she was unconscious but she's awake now. She has a concussion, a black eye, a busted lip and we had to set her broken nose. Looks like she might have also been kicked in the ribs but she can't remember it happening so it was most likely done after she was already knocked out."

"Fuck." He ran his hands through his hair and turned to Audrey. "Alright if I go in first?"

"She's your old lady. Go and find out what the hell happened...please."

{}{}{}{}{}

Athena winced as they cleaned the cut on her lip and her eyes landed on Chibs as he walked into the room. "Hey old man."

"Am I going to have to start keeping you chained to the bed so you'll stay out of trouble?" He asked, walking over and kissing her forehead.

"I don't know...I might like that but if you want to try it, feel free." Athena replied, leaning against him.

"Want to tell me what the fuck happened?" Chibs questioned the second the nurse walked out of the room.

"I forgot a couple of things at your house this morning so I had to run back and get them before my first appointment got to the shop. I hadn't even pulled five feet away from your place when Hale pulled me over."

"What the hell for?"

"I'm getting to that. Both he and Stahl got out of the car and he came to my window to talk to me while she went around to the other side of the car. The next thing I knew she had the back door open and was holding a baggie of cocaine she claimed to find on the backseat." Athena explained and he stared at her in shock.

"You have got to be fucking joking!"

"I wish I was. She said something bout you guys going down and that I might want to think about whether I want to waste the rest of my life and give up my freedom to be with you instead of working with her. I pretty much told her to go to hell and the next thing I knew she was arresting me because she said I had enough cocaine to be charged with intent to distribute."

"Bullshit! Wait a fucking minute... _she_ did this to you?!" He snarled and Athena shook her head.

"Ow. No, she didn't do it herself but she had someone do it."

"What the fuck do you mean?"

"There was a woman already in the cell they put me in. I didn't see her at first because I was too pissed off and wasn't paying any attention. She asked me what I was in there for and when I told her it was none of her fucking business she attacked me. I don't know what the hell that bitch was on but she was so damn strong I couldn't do anything to defend myself and she hit me with something. I started to pass out but before I completely blacked out I heard her whisper that Stahl sent me her regards."

Chibs growled and pulled away from her as he began to pace back and forth. "That bitch has gone too far."

"Old man stop! I'm dizzy enough and watching you pace back and forth isn't helping."

"Sorry." He mumbled, walking back over to her and pulling her in his arms. "Tara called me and told me and I..."

"Hey." Athena framed his face with her hands and pulled him down into a kiss. "I'm fine, alright? I just want to get the hell out of here."

{}{}{}{}{}

Happy stepped outside of the ER to see Audrey sitting on a bench with her head in her hands. "You alright?"

She lifted her head and looked at him as he sat down next to her. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just needed to get out of there and get some fresh air."

He nodded and slid closer to her. "When were you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Audrey asked, looking at him in confusion.

"Had an interesting conversation with Tig earlier after you fell asleep in the dorm room." Happy said and her heart began to pound.

"Happy I... _nothing_ happened. I was drunk and thought about it because I was pissed at you, I won't lie but I didn't fuck him."

"I know, he told me. I know the bastard well enough to know he'd have been bragging if you had. No more though huh? You want dick, you come to me whether you're pissed at me or not. We fuck better when we're angry anyway."

Audrey laughed and shook her head. "I'd argue with you about that but you're right."

"You can argue with me about it anyway." Happy growled, placing his hand on the back of her neck and applying pressure to the bruise he had left there until he heard her gasp. "Fucking live for that sound."

"Audrey?"

{}{}{}{}{}

She shook off Happy's hand and the lust that was racing through her as she turned to look up at Chibs. "How is she?"

"Beat to hell and sore but she'll be fine. You want to go in with her? I need to talk to Hap, Jax and Ope."

"Yeah, sure." Audrey glanced at Happy who gave a slight nod and she turned to walk into the hospital.

"What the hell happened brother?" Happy questioned just as Jax and Opie walked over to them.

{}{}{}{}{}

"You'll do anything to get out of working in the shop won't you?" Audrey asked, stepping in Athena's room.

Athena laughed then groaned, grabbing her ribs. "Oh, don't make me laugh it hurts."

"Sorry." Audrey replied, walking over and hugging her gently. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a fucking semi."

"You look like it too. What the hell happened?"

{}{}{}{}{}

"Stahl did that?!" Jax growled, lighting up a cigarette. "That bitch has got to be stopped."

"How the fuck are we going to do that?" Opie asked and Jax sighed.

"I don't know yet but we gotta figure out something before she goes after Athena again or any of the other girls."

"She goes near Audrey, she dies." Happy vowed and they all looked at him.

"Got something you want to tell us brother?" Chibs questioned, a smile on his face.

"Nothing to tell."

"So you didn't lay claim to Audrey?"

"Fuck off." Happy growled and they all chuckled. "I did...what are you going to do about it?"

"Not a damn thing man." Chibs replied, clapping him on the back. "I need to get back inside before my old lady decides she's going to leave the hospital before she should."

"Never thought I'd see the day where you took an old lady brother." Jax said and Happy spotted Audrey as she walked out of the hospital.

"That makes two of us." He mumbled as she got closer.

"Can we get out of here? I'd like to finish our conversation from earlier." Audrey told him and he growled.

"Let's go."

{}{}{}{}{}

Athena laid on the bed watching Chibs as he got undressed. "You know...it's really not fair."

"What s not fair?" He asked, looking at her in confusion as he walked over and got in bed beside her.

"You getting all naked in front of me when I'm horny as hell and too damn sore to do anything about it." She replied, pouting and he chuckled.

"You might be too sore but I'm not." Chibs moved over to climb between her legs and he smiled evilly. "Lay back and let me enjoy my meal."

"Oh God..." Athena moaned, her head falling back against the pillow as Chibs used his mouth and fingers on her until she came screaming his name.

"Better?" He asked, kissing her as he laid back down beside her.

"Much, thank you. I promise I'll return the favor as soon as my lip heals."

"Damn right you will."


	27. Chapter 27

Audrey heard the bell rang and walked out of the back to see Athena walking in the door. "What are you doing here? I figured you'd still be at home in bed."

"Can't spend every damn day in bed, I got work to do." Athena replied, walking behind the counter.

"Chibs know you re here?"

"He's my old man, not my father I don't need his permission to be here." Athena said and walked to the back.

Audrey shook her head and pulled her phone out of her pocket, stepping outside.

{}{}{}{}{}

Chibs looked down at his phone when it rang and saw that Audrey was calling him. "Hello? Audrey? Is something wrong?"

 _"Depends on your definition of wrong."_

"What are you talking about?" He asked, completely confused.

 _"I probably shouldn't be saying a word about this but...did you know Athena was coming into work today?"_

"No, she's not. She's at home in bed where she told me she was going to stay."

 _"Yeah well, maybe she_ was _but she's not_ now _. She just came in a few minutes ago."_ Audrey said and he sighed.

"Damn her. I'll be right there." He growled, snapping his phone shut.

"Problem brother?" Jax questioned, looking at him and he shook his head.

"My old lady is being a stubborn pain in my ass, nothing new. I'll be back in a few."

{}{}{}{}{}

Chibs walked into the shop, saw Audrey and motioned for her to be quiet when she pointed where Athena was. He walked to the back and saw Athena bent over the table, sketching. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Athena jumped and spun around, looking at him in surprise. "Dammit you scared the hell out of me!"

"Good. What are you even doing here? You told me you were going to stay home in bed for another day and rest Athena."

"Well, I changed my mind. I needed to come in and get some work done."

"Work that could have damn well waited until tomorrow! I threatened to chain your ass up to keep you at home while you healed...don't make me fucking do it woman." Chibs growled, stepping closer to her and she rolled her eyes.

"Please. Like you actually would." She said, yelping in surprise when he grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"You want to go home and I'll show you exactly what I'll do?"

"Why didn't you just say so in the first place?" Athena mumbled, smiling at him. "Let's go."

{}{}{}{}{}

Audrey moaned, her head falling back as Happy sank his teeth in her neck. "Fuck yes..." She grabbed the back of his head to hold him in place as he slid his hand inside her panties and began to rub her clit. "Happy, oh God." She opened her eyes and screamed when she looked over Happy s shoulder and saw Tig watching them. "What the fuck!"

Happy jumped back in shock, turning to see what she was looking at and he growled when he saw Tig standing there with a smile on his face.

"No need to stop on my account Hap...I was enjoying the show."

"You motherfucker!" Happy stalked towards Tig and drew his fist back, punching him in the jaw.

"Happy! Stop!" Audrey yelled, jumping off the pool table and straightening her skirt before running over to him.

Tig rubbed his jaw, moving it around as he glared at Happy. "Consider that a free one...the next one, I hit back."

"Well, come on then!"

"Happy!" Audrey stepped in front of him and began to unbuckle his belt causing him to turn his attention to her.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"If you want to be all pissed off and take your anger out on someone take it out on me." Audrey whispered, pulling his belt free and handing it to him. "Use it."

Happy growled and wrapped the belt around her neck, tightening it until she tapped her fingers on his hand in a signal that it was enough.

"Man what the fuck! Knock it off!" Tig shouted, staring at them in shock and he started towards Happy until Audrey put a hand on his chest to stop him.

Happy counted in his head, stopping when he reached the right number and he released the pressure of the belt.

Audrey gasped for air then took slow, deep breaths to get air back in her lungs. "Better?"

"Much." Happy replied, kissing her roughly.

"What the fuck was _that_?!" Tig asked and they both looked at him, having forgotten he was even there.

"That was me keeping him from killing your stupid ass. Don't ever try to stop anything he's doing to me."

"He was fucking choking you with a belt!"

"I'm well aware of that fact. You aren't the only kinky fucker around here Tiggy I just don't let it show like you do. Happy wasn't doing anything to me that he hasn't done before and that I don't like." Audrey stated and he looked at her in shock.

"Well, fuck."

{}{}{}{}{}

Athena woke up, a delicious soreness between her legs and she smiled as she opened her eyes. Something was wrong, she knew it instantly and she turned to see that her right hand was cuffed to the bedpost. "You have got to be fucking kidding me! Chibs Telford where the fuck are you?"

Chibs stepped into the bedroom, a smile on his face as he hung something around his neck. "I warned you, didn't I? Now you've got no choice but to stay there and rest because I have the only key." He said, lifting the key on the piece of string around his neck to show her.

"Don't you fucking dare think about leaving me like this all damn day!" Athena hissed, pulling at the cuff even though she knew it wasn't going to do any good. "Unlock this damn thing now Filip!"

"I will when I get home in a couple of hours, you just lay there and rest." He said, laughing as he turned around and walked out of the bedroom.

"Chibs! Get your ass back here!" Athena screamed, stopping when she heard his bike start up and pull away. "YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"


	28. Chapter 28

Athena was highly pissed off and she had to use the bathroom. "I'm going to fucking kill him for this, I swear." She looked around and spotted her cell phone laying on the nightstand beside the bed. Scooting as far to the edge as possible, she reached across her body and grabbed it. "Thank fuck."

{}{}{}{}{}

Audrey looked down at her cell phone when it rang and saw Athena s name and number on the caller ID. "I'm not coming to pick you up."

 _"I don't care about that! I need you to come here because I need your help!"_

"My help with what?"

 _"Just get here and you'll see!"_ Athena growled and Audrey sighed.

"I'll be there soon." She said, snapping her phone closed and looking over at Happy. "I'll be back in a few minutes. That was Athena and apparently she needs my help with something."

"Want me to go with you?"

"No, she sounded pissed off about something so I'll take care of it." Audrey replied, moaning when he grabbed the back of her neck and pressed on the bruise there before pulling her into a rough kiss.

"Be careful." He whispered and she smiled.

"I will."

{}{}{}{}{}

"Athena! Where the hell are you?" Audrey called out as she walked into the house.

"I'm in the bedroom! Straight down the hall and the last door on the left!"

"This had better be good." Audrey mumbled as she walked down the hall, stopping just outside the door to the bedroom. "What the fuck?!" She exclaimed, laughing.

Athena looked over and glared at her. "Don't fucking laugh! This shit isn't funny dammit!"

"The hell it isn't!" Audrey replied, leaning against the doorway to keep from falling over as she laughed even harder. "I can't fucking believe this. How in the hell did you end up naked and cuffed to the bed?"

"We came back here, had sex and I fell asleep. Woke up handcuffed like this with him standing there smiling at me because he warned me he would do something like this but I didn't actually believe he would."

"Did he leave the key anywhere?" Audrey asked, biting her lip to keep from laughing again as she stepped in the room and began to look around.

"No the fucker had it on a string around his neck."

"Then how do you expect me to help you?"

"Your old man is a freak! You mean to tell me that you two don't use handcuffs?!" Athena questioned and Audrey laughed again.

"We use a lot of shit that would surprise you but yes, we use handcuffs I just don't carry the key around with me all the time."

"Can you get the damn thing without Happy knowing?"

"Of course I can." She replied, rolling her eyes.

"Then get the damn thing! Please! I have to use the fucking bathroom."

"Alright, alright...I'll be back soon."

{}{}{}{}{}

"Not a word of this to Happy or I'll kick your ass, I swear it." Athena said, rubbing her sore wrist as they sat on the couch.

"I won't say anything to him, don't worry. What are you going to do to get Chibs back for it?"

"I don't know but I'll think of something, trust me on that."

"I don't doubt it for one second. I need to get back though because Happy should be about done and we're going for a ride." Audrey stated, standing up and giving Athena a quick hug. "Stay here this time and he won't have to handcuff your ass again."

"Yeah, yeah."

{}{}{}{}{}

"Audrey Rogers!"

Audrey turned around and she glared at Stahl who was walking towards her. "What the hell do you want?"

"I want to give you one last chance to work with me because it'll make things go a lot easier for both you and your sister. You saw what happened to Athena...do you really want that or something worse to happen to you?"

They both heard a loud growl and Audrey turned around to see Happy quickly moving towards Stahl. "Happy! No!"

He stopped and looked at her before looking back at Stahl. "Get the fuck out of here you worthless bitch."

"Mr. Lowman I think your girlfriend can speak for herself."

"My _old lady_ told you to leave her the fuck alone so I suggest you listen to her."

"Miss Rogers please..." Stahl began, backing up a step when Happy started towards her again.

"Happy please don't give the bitch what she wants." Audrey whispered, looking up at him. "She's not worth it."

"She won't always be around to stop me. The next time you come around her or any of my family again...I'll fucking kill you." Happy vowed, grabbing Audrey's hand and dragging her in the clubhouse.

{}{}{}{}{}

Athena looked away from the television when the front door opened and she jumped off the couch when Fiona walked inside. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

"This house belongs to my _husband_ bitch."

"You're seriously pathetic, you know that? He doesn't want you anymore! Can 't you get that through your thick head?!"

"You whore!" Fiona hissed, advancing on her.

{}{}{}{}{}

"Fiona!" Chibs roared, grabbing her by the arm and spinning her around. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. When the fuck are you going to get rid of this slut Filip? It's not like you to keep one of them around for so long."

"Athena is my _old lady_ Fiona, she's not some damn croweater! You need to get out of here and leave her the hell alone."

"You're going to get tired of her sooner or later Filip, you always do." Fiona said, glaring at Athena before walking out of the house.

"How the hell did you get loose?" He asked, chuckling when she glared at him.

"Audrey had a key so she let me free. You're going to pay for that, you know that right?"

"How about we go back to the bedroom and you make me start paying for it right now?" Chibs growled, grabbing her around the waist and kissing her passionately.

"I should hold out on you after that stunt you pulled but I didn't get enough of you earlier. So let's go old man." Athena stated, grabbing him by the hand and dragging him back towards the bedroom.


	29. Chapter 29

Athena s phone chimed and she looked away from her sketch to grab it off the couch beside her. She flipped it open and saw a text message from a number she didn't recognize.

 _"If you think you re safe, think again. I will make you pay."_

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Really? Threatening texts? She's acting like a damn teenager." Athena mumbled, closing the phone and tossing it back on the couch before going back to work on her sketch.

"Drawing me naked _mo leannan_?"

Athena glanced up and smiled. "In your dreams old man."

"I knew it...you've been sneaking into my dreams again haven't you?" Chibs asked, walking over and leaning down to kiss her. "How about later I let you get a real good look and then you can draw me?"

"I don t know...I was actually thinking about asking Juice if he wanted to pose for me so I can draw him." Athena replied just as her phone chimed again and she picked it up off the couch.

 _"Watch your back I'll be coming for you when you least expect it."_

"Oh for fucks sake." She mumbled, tossing it back on the couch.

"Who was it?"

"No one important, don't worry about it."

{}{}{}{}{}

Happy walked in the back door of the shop and smirked when he saw Audrey bent over going through a box on the floor. He walked over and grabbed both her hips, thrusting against her.

Audrey straightened up a little and looked over her shoulder. "You're lucky I'm able to recognize your movements or I'd have kicked you in the balls."

"No need for that. You busy anytime soon?"

"No, why? You got something in mind caveman?" Audrey asked, turning around and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Happy chuckled and kissed her. "Not that...not yet anyway. Do you remember the guy that I killed for holding a gun to your head?"

She stiffened in his arms and pulled away from him. "Why the hell are you bringing _that_ up?"

"Not to upset you, come here." He pulled her against him again, squeezing her ass with both hands. "With all the shit going down I haven't had time to get my tat...I want you to do it."

"Your smiley face? I don't know about that."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because. That's near a...important area to both of us and I don't want to end up hurting you somehow."

Happy smirked and shook his head. "Going to make me say it aren't you?"

"What?" She questioned, looking up at him in confusion.

He stepped back and started to strip his clothes off until he was naked and laid down in the chair. "I trust you."

"Happy you don't have to be naked for me to do it." Audrey mumbled, looking at him and licking her lips.

"I want you to do it as low as you possibly can so yeah, I do."

"You don't want it near the rest?"

"No, this will be ours. You do it and I'll put a couple of tats on you." Happy stated and she looked at him.

"Of what?"

"You'll see. Now get to work and stop looking at me like that."

{}{}{}{}{}

Athena was getting pissed as she deleted yet another text message and she finally turned her phone off before shoving it in her pocket. "Bunch of juvenile bullshit." She mumbled, glancing over at Chibs who was busy playing pool with Jax. "Nice ass old man!"

Chibs took his shot and straightened up, turning around to look at her. "Trying to cost me the game _mo leannan_?"

"Nah. Just thought you'd like some motivation...kick his ass and you can take me home and claim your prize."

He growled and smirked, turning to look at Jax. "You heard her Jackie boy...time for me to win this thing."

Jax looked at Athena with a mock scowl. "Cheater."

"Love you Jax."

"Yeah, sure you do."

{}{}{}{}{}

"Happy?"

"Yeah?" Happy asked, lifting his head to look at her.

"I'm done but you know it wouldn't have taken so long had you not got hard as a rock."

"Couldn't be helped and you didn't mind one damn bit or you wouldn't have taken care of it for me." He said, smirking when she blushed.

"Shut up. Now you want to tell me what mine are going to be?"

"No. Strip and lay down." Happy instructed, standing up and going over to look in the mirror at the smiley face before covering it and getting dressed.

{}{}{}{}{}

Chibs smiled as he sunk the eight ball into the corner pocket and he laid his pool cue on the table before turning to look at Athena who was now standing by the table. "I do believe you said something about my claiming my prize if I won? Well _mo leannan_...I won."

"Did I say that? I don't ever recall saying something like _that_."

"Like hell." He growled, walking over and grabbing her around the waist. "You owe me some pussy woman."

"Now I really don't recall saying _that_ was your prize." Athena said, smiling as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"You said I could take you home and claim my prize. Seeing as you belong to _me_ , that makes it my prize." Chibs replied, grabbing her hand and practically dragging her out of the clubhouse.

{}{}{}{}{}

Happy watched Audrey as she looked in the mirror at the crow he had tattooed in the middle of her chest and he saw the realization dawn in her eyes of what it actually meant. "Problem?"

"You realize there's really no hiding this, right?" Audrey asked, turning around to look at him. "People are really going to know that you've claimed me now."

"That's what I want. The crow is to let assholes know that they better not touch what's _mine_. The smiley face? That's to remind you that pussy belongs to me." Happy growled and Audrey laughed as she walked over to him.

"Like I could ever forget. Why don't we go back to your place and you can use the belt? Think I need it and you need to take what belongs to you." She said, quickly getting dressed after he covered the tattoos.

Happy walked out of the shop behind her and waited for her to lock up before grabbing her and throwing her over his shoulder, carrying her around front to his bike as she laughed.


	30. Chapter 30

Athena searched through her bag, tossing stuff on the floor. "Chibs!"

"Yeah?" He asked, stepping into the living room.

"Have you seen my damn sketchbook? I know I put it in my bag before I left the shop last night and now I can't find the damn thing anywhere!"

"Are you sure you brought it with you?"

"Yes because I had something I wanted to work on last night but I got distracted by some horny old man." She said, smiling at him and he chuckled.

"I didn't hear you complaining _mo leannan_."

"Never will either but dammit this is pissing me off."

"Did you possibly leave it in your car?" Chibs questioned and she shook her head.

"No because I already checked."

"Maybe you just thought you put it in your bag and you actually left it at the shop."

"I don't know. I guess I'll find out when I go in...if I can't find it, I don't know what I'm going to do because I had a lot of unfinished designs in there." Athena stated, sighing as she put everything back in her bag.

"I'm sure you'll find it. I need to head out so are you riding with me or are you going to take your car?"

"I'll go with you."

{}{}{}{}{}

Audrey stepped out of the shower and began to dry off when her cell phone rang. "Fucking figures." She mumbled, deciding to ignore it so she could finish getting ready. After quickly getting dressed and putting on a little bit of make-up, she grabbed her cell phone and saw that she had a voicemail.

 _"Miss Rogers it's Agent Stahl again...I need to speak to you regarding Happy Lowman so call me. If you choose not to call me then I may decide to file charges against you for obstructing my investigation. You could spend months or possibly years in jail so I suggest you call."_

Audrey rolled her eyes and deleted the message before walking out of the bathroom and tossing her phone on the bed. "Dumb bitch."

"Who?" Happy spoke up and she shrieked in surprise, turning around to glare at him.

"Dammit don't do that! I thought you already left."

"Had to come back for something. Who's the dumb bitch?" He asked, walking over and kissing her roughly.

"Stahl called while I was getting ready and left me a voicemail. Said she needed to talk to me about you and that I needed to call her or she'd file charges against me for obstructing her investigation." She explained and he growled.

"Really getting tired of her bullshit. I'll talk to Jax and let him know what's going on, don't worry about it. Want a ride to work?"

"No, go on. I have a few things to do here before I leave so I'll take my car but I'll leave it at Teller-Morrow tonight and ride back here with you."

"Sounds good." Happy replied, kissing her again before walking out of the house.

Audrey had just put her hair up in a ponytail when her cell phone rang again and she sighed as she grabbed it off the bed. "Hello?"

 _"Audrey? It's Juice are you busy this morning?"_

"Not for a couple of hours yet. Why? What's up?" Audrey asked, sitting down on the bed to put her shoes on.

 _"I was looking through those papers you found in your dad's hidden safe and I found something I think you need to see. Can you come to the clubhouse before you go into your shop?"_

"Sure, I'll leave right now and be there soon."

{}{}{}{}{}

Athena pulled her keys out of the ignition and went to get her key for the shop only to find it wasn't on the ring with all the rest. "What the fuck?!" She dug through her pocket thinking the key might have slipped off the ring but it wasn't there and it wasn't on the floor of the car anywhere either. "Dammit this is bullshit!" She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Audrey s number.

 _"Hello?"_

"Where are you?"

 _"At the clubhouse because Juice needed to talk to me about something. Why?"_ Audrey asked and Athena sighed.

"This has been a fucked up morning and now I can't find my key to open the shop. How long are you going to be?"

 _"Probably about fifteen or twenty minutes. Where the hell did you lose your key at?"_

"Now if I knew where I lost it at then it wouldn't be lost in the first place, would it?" Athena snapped and Audrey laughed.

 _"Yeah, I guess you have a point. I'll be there as soon as I get done talking to Juice."_

"Alright. See you soon." Athena said and snapped her phone shut. "Fuck!"

"Everything alright?" Juice asked as Audrey sat down next to him.

"Yeah, just Athena having a bad morning. She lost her key to the shop so I have to go over and open it up as soon as I'm done here. So what did you find?"

"I found a small book among the papers that apparently was a journal your dad kept at times." He said, grabbing it off the table and opening it to a page he had marked. "Most of it's about his...business dealings."

"Drug buys you mean."

"And ones he sold, yeah. Then I noticed a couple of times he mentioned your uncle." Juice stated, pointing to an entry and Audrey looked at him in shock.

"My...wait... _what_?!" Audrey exclaimed, taking the journal from him and beginning to read where he had marked.

"Your uncle. What's so surprising about that?" Juice asked, looking at her in confusion.

"I didn't even know we had an uncle! My dad never mentioned having any siblings at all. As a matter of fact I can remember him telling Athena and I a few times that he was an only child and wished he had a brother or sister. Did it say what his name is?"

"No but he does mention in one of the entries that they hadn't spoken in years so maybe that's why he never mentioned him. He does say something about him being from Charming and still living here somewhere."

Audrey looked up at him, at a complete loss for words. "Jesus! Is there anyway you can find out what his name is and if he's still alive and living here?"

"That's one of the other reasons I wanted to talk to you. I didn't want to start searching without making sure it was alright with you first."

"Please do. For now...let's just keep this between us, alright? I'll tell Athena about it if and when you have some more information about him." Audrey said and Juice nodded.

"Not a problem. I'll call you as soon as I come up with anything else." He replied, smiling when she stood up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks Juice, I appreciate it."

{}{}{}{}{}

Athena glanced in her rearview mirror and saw Audrey walking across the street so she got out of her car. "What did Juice find?"

"Apparently dad kept a journal about some of his drug selling and buying so Juice wanted me to take a look and see if I recognized any of the names." Audrey lied, pulling her keys out of her pocket and unlocking the shop.

"Did you?"

"Not a single one so we struck out there." Audrey said as they walked inside.

"Where's the journal now?"

"Juice kept it to see if he could find out anything else. Now what the hell has been going on with you this morning?"

"I can't find my damn sketchbook and I know that I took it home with me last night to work on some designs. I looked everywhere for the damn thing and now my key to the shop that I keep on the ring with all my other keys is missing." Athena explained, tossing her purse on the counter.

"It didn't fall off at home or in the car?"

"Nope. I have no clue where the damn thing is...I feel like I'm losing my damn mind."

"I'm sure you just misplaced the sketchbook and the key is probably at Chibs's place somewhere but you just didn't see it." Audrey replied and Athena sighed.

"I hope that's all it is but I don't know...something feels off about the whole thing."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know how to explain it but...I just have a bad feeling about it." Athena stated just as her first client of the day walked in.


	31. Chapter 31

Chibs growled as his cell phone fell on the floor beside the bed, bending over to pick it up he spotted a book and grabbed it. "Athena!"

Athena walked into the bedroom with two cups of coffee and looked at him. "What?"

"Isn't this your sketchbook?" He asked, holding it up where she could see it and her eyes widened.

"Where the hell did you find it?"

"Over here on the floor beside the bed. I dropped my phone and saw it laying there when I went to pick it up."

She sat the coffee down on the nightsand beside the bed and walked over, taking the book from him. "I looked there yesterday when I couldn't find it and I'm telling you...it wasn't there."

"Maybe you just didn't look in the right place _mo leannan_. The important thing is you found it just like I told you that you would."

"What about my key?"

"I'm sure it'll turn up where you least expect it to be just like your sketchbook did." Chibs said, kissing her. "I need to get going, I'll see you later tonight."

"You don't believe that I looked there and couldn't find it, do you?" Athena questioned and he sighed.

"Athena don't do that. It doesn't matter if I believe you or not the most important thing is that you found it, right?"

"Yeah I guess. I'll see you tonight." Athena mumbled, sitting on the bed as she began to look through the sketchbook and her breath caught in her throat when she turned the page to see a drawing of herself staring back at her. "What the hell?"

{}{}{}{}{}

Happy growled as he slammed his hips forward one last time and came inside Audrey. He took a minute to catch his breath before slowly pulling out of her and he pulled his pants back up before swatting her on the ass.

Audrey straightened up and pushed her skirt back down, turning around and sitting on the seat of the bike. "You still making that run tonight?"

"Yeah, no arguments alright? You know I gotta do this."

"Wasn't going to argue. I know you gotta do it and I don't care about that. Just be careful alright?"

"Always am." He said, smirking as he stepped forward to kiss her roughly. "You know you're getting pussy juice all over my seat, right?"

"Just leaving you a reminder of what's waiting for you back here."

"Like I could forget." Happy pulled on his wifebeater, smirking when he heard her whimper as he covered up. "Don't do that."

"Do what?" Audrey asked, smiling innocently at him as she stood up and grabbed a rag to wipe off the seat of his bike.

"Make that sound when you know I gotta go. I'll see you in a couple of days, alright?" He kissed her again before climbing on his bike and starting it up.

She watched him as he pulled away and disappeared before getting in her car and heading to the shop.

{}{}{}{}{}

Athena walked out of the house, looking around her as she tried to spot anyone or anything that seemed out of place. Finding that sketch of herself had freaked her the hell out and she felt the side of her purse, breathing a sigh of relief when she felt the gun inside. She stepped over to her car, the sunlight catching something on the ground and she looked down to see her key for the shop. "The fuck?" Athena glanced around before bending over to pick it up and she quickly got in her car, pulling out her cell phone and dialing Audrey s number.

 _"Hello?"_

"Where are you?"

 _"Heading into the shop now after seeing Happy off."_ Audrey said, turning into the parking lot and her eyes narrowed when she saw Stahl standing by the door.

"That's right. He had to go on that run today didn't he?"

 _"Yeah and he won't be back for a couple of days. Did you need something?"_

"It's been another fucked up morning, I swear. I have to run some errands and do some grocery shopping so I'll be there in a couple of hours and I'll tell you all about it. I just wanted to let you know that I'd be running a little late today." Athena said, starting up her car and looking around one last time.

 _"Not a problem, I'll see you when you get here."_

{}{}{}{}{}

Audrey took a deep breath and got out of her car, walking over to where Stahl was standing. "What the hell do you want now?"

"We need to talk."

"No, I don't think we do." Audrey replied, getting her key out to unlock the door. She yelped in surprise when Stahl grabbed her arm, spun her around and slammed her back against the wall. "Let go of me."

"Lowman isn't here today to come to your rescue and you're going to listen to what I have to say." Stahl growled, getting in her face.

"Fuck you. You can talk all you want but nothing's going to change Stahl...I'm not telling you shit about my old man or anyone else."

"You're going to fucking regret..."

"Stahl!" Both women looked to see Unser getting out of his car and walking towards them. "We got a problem here?"

"No problem Chief." Stahl said, letting go of Audrey and smiling at him. "Just having a conversation with Miss Rogers here."

"Well, the conversation's over. Hale wants you back at the station." He watched her get in her car and drive away before turning his attention back to Audrey. "You alright?"

"Yeah, thanks." Audrey mumbled, rubbing her arm. "I really hate that bitch."

"You're not alone there, trust me."

{}{}{}{}{}

Athena pulled into the parking lot of the shop and got out of her car, walking inside. "Audrey? You here?"

"Right here." Audrey said, stepping out of the back. "Just cleaning up from working on a client. What's up?"

"Chibs found my sketchbook this morning."

"Where?"

Athena sighed and sat down behind the counter. "On the floor beside the bed where I searched thoroughly yesterday." Athena replied and Audrey looked at her in confusion. "You probably don't believe me just like Chibs didn't but I _did_ look there multiple times yesterday and it wasn't there."

"How did it get there this morning then?"

"The hell if I know! Also found my key to the shop this morning laying outside next to my car and before you even ask...I looked there multiple times yesterday too." Athena said and Audrey finally understood her sister's bad feeling about the whole situation.

"Something is seriously fucked up here."

"You're not telling me anything that I don't already know. I don't know what the hell I'm going to do because Chibs doesn't believe me that something's wrong."

"Just be careful, alright? Are you carrying?" Audrey asked and Athena nodded. "Good. Keep it on you at all times as well as your cell. If anything else happens call me or Chibs."

"I will. I just wish I knew what the hell was going on because it's starting to scare the hell out of me." Athena admitted, noticing the bruise on Audrey's arm for the first time. "Happy again?"

"No that one is courtesy of Stahl."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Athena demanded to know, grabbing Audrey's arm and looking closer at the bruise.

"She was here when I pulled into the parking lot this morning and said she wanted to talk to me. I told her I didn't have shit to say to her about Happy or anyone else and when I tried to come in here she grabbed me and slammed me against the wall."

"That fucking bitch! I swear to God...if the guys don't do something about her then _I_ will."


	32. Chapter 32

Jax spotted Athena and Audrey walking across the street and he groaned. "Shit." He mumbled and ran over to them. "You two need to get out of here _now_!"

Athena stopped and looked at Jax in confusion. "Why? What the hell is going on?"

"I can't explain right..."

"Jax!"

He turned around and looked at Tig. "What?"

"It's too late...they're coming!" Tig yelled, pointing and Jax looked to see black SUV's and police cars racing towards them.

"Fuck! You two don't fucking ask questions and do what we tell you. Get over by Chibs and Tig now!" Jax hissed, grabbing both their hands and dragging them towards the guys.

" _Mo leannan_ what are you doing here?!" Chibs demanded to know, pulling her to his side.

"We came over to see if you guys wanted us to pick up lunch for you. What the hell is going on?" Athena questioned as she watched police and agents jump out of vehicles and run towards them.

"Stahl and the ATF...they're raiding us."

"Shit."

{}{}{}{}{}

Stahl climbed out of the SUV and smiled when she saw Audrey and Athena being shoved to the ground by a couple of police officers. "Well, what do you know...this must be my lucky day." She grabbed a cop that attempted to run by her and pulled him to a stop. "Those two women laying on the ground over there they both have outstanding warrants and I want them put under arrest."

"Yes ma'am!" He said, jogging over to join the rest.

She watched as the cop pointed out the girls and he and another guy both dragged them to their feet.

{}{}{}{}{}

"Get your fucking hands off her!" Chibs roared, attempting to get up only to have a gun barrel put to the back of his neck.

"Stay down!"

"Chibs!" Athena shouted, turning to see him with a gun pointed at him.

"It's alright _mo leannan_!" Chibs shouted, anger raging through him as he watched Athena get shoved against a wall and patted down. "Fuck! What the hell is going on Jax?!"

"I don't know brother, just calm down and we'll get it all figured out as soon as this shit's over...they got nothing on us and you know it."

{}{}{}{}{}

Audrey's whole body was trembling with fear as a cop patted her down and she bit her lip to keep from crying as he ran one hand over her ass and squeezed her breast with his other hand. "Bastard."

"Watch your fucking mouth bitch." The cop hissed in her ear, pulling her hands behind her back and cuffing her. "Let's go."

{}{}{}{}{}

"Did you fucking see that shit?" Bobby asked, turning his head to look at Jax.

"Yeah, I saw it. Shit...I knew it was a bad idea to send Hap on that run."

"We had no idea this was coming brother, not until it was too late so you can't blame yourself."

"Yeah, yeah. As soon as they're gone I'm calling Hap...shouldn't take too long for him to get back here."

{}{}{}{}{}

Athena lifted her head from the table as the door to the interrogation room opened and she rolled her eyes as Stahl stepped inside. "I should've fucking known. What the hell am I doing here and where is my sister?"

"You don't need to worry about where your sister is...you need to worry about yourself."

"I'm not worried about me because you don't have a damn thing on me Stahl. This is just another one of your sad ass attempts to get me and my sister to inform on our old men and the club. We told you before that it's never going to fucking happen so why don't you give up already?"

Stahl smiled and threw a file folder down on the table, sitting in a chair across from her. "I did some research on you and your sister...apparently your dad was into drugs too."

"That doesn't have shit to do with Audrey or I. Our dad was a junkie and sold drugs so fucking what? Doesn't mean we're into the same shit."

"No, you and your sister just associate with people that are." Stahl said and Athena laughed. "Something about that funny Miss Rogers?"

"Yeah you don't have fucking proof of anything because if you even had an ounce of proof you wouldn't be trying to get my sister and I to be rats."

{}{}{}{}{}

Happy had just stepped out of the building when his cell phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at it, seeing Jax's name. "Yeah?"

 _"Hap? You need to get back here..._ now _."_

"Why? What's up?" He asked, climbing on his bike.

 _"Can't go into details over the phone but...Audrey and Athena are in jail."_

"Be there as soon I can." Happy snapped his phone shut, shoving it back in his pocket and putting on his helmet before pulling out of the parking lot.

{}{}{}{}{}

Audrey looked up as Stahl walked into the room and she rolled her eyes. "I just knew this bullshit was going to be your doing. What the fuck do you want now?"

"Your cooperation Miss Rogers...your sister has already told us everything that she knows." Stahl stated, sitting down across from Audrey who laughed.

"Yeah, right. I know my sister and I know that she wouldn't tell you shit even if she did know anything so go try that trick on someone else, alright? I told you before many times and I'll tell you again I'm not telling you shit about my old man or anyone else."

"You and your sister are going to end up spending the rest of your lives in jail! Are Lowman and Telford really worth that to the two of you?"

"If you have to ask me that then you don't know the first thing about relationships or loyalty so why don't you go try and threaten someone else with your bullshit? Cause it's not going to work on me." Audrey said, sitting back in the chair with a smile on her face.

"Maybe a few hours alone in a quiet, cramped cell will change your mind." Stahl stood up and motioned to the cop in the room. "Lock her up."

{}{}{}{}{}

Jax stepped out of the clubhouse just as Happy pulled into the parking lot and turned his bike off. "Hey brother."

"What the hell happened?" Happy asked, climbing off the bike and following Jax inside the clubhouse.

"Stahl and the rest of the ATF hit us with a raid trying to find the guns. Audrey and Athena weren't even supposed to be here but they stopped over to see if we wanted them to get us any lunch and we couldn't get them out of here in time."

"Why were they even arrested? They haven't done shit."

"Hell if I know man. Audrey...she...the cop that was cuffing her managed to get himself a couple of handfuls."

Happy immediately saw red and he picked up a whiskey bottle, throwing it across the room and shattering it against the wall. "FUCK!"

"Hap calm your ass down!" Clay shouted, walking into the room. "Jesus! She's just some croweater that you don't need to be worrying about! Your focus has been shit since she's been around...time for you to move on to another piece of ass man."

"You son of a bitch!" Happy roared, lunging at Clay only to be grabbed by Tig and pulled away. "Let go of me!"

"Hap calm down! Don't worry about him right now, your old lady is in jail and needs you." Tig whispered and Happy looked at him.

"Yeah, yeah let go of me. Jax call Unser!"

"Already did and he's waiting for you to get there." Jax replied and Happy nodded, glaring at Clay one last time before walking out of the clubhouse.

"Kid has gone fucking crazy over pussy that he could get from anyone." Clay mumbled, shaking his head.

"Audrey ain't just some pussy to him Clay...she's his old lady." Jax said Clay scoffed.

"It'll never last. That boy ain't right enough in the head to keep a woman."

{}{}{}{}{}

Audrey lifted her head off her knees and looked at Unser as he opened the cell door. "Now what?"

"Come on, you and Athena are both getting out of here...shouldn't have been here in the first place." He mumbled, taking her gently by the arm and leading her out of the jail.

She walked outside and saw Happy leaning against his bike waiting for her. She ran down the steps and jumped in his arms, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "What are you doing here? You weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow." Audrey said, kissing him.

"Jax called me and told me to get my ass back here because you were in jail. You alright?" He asked, pushing her back so he could look her up and down.

"I'm fine. I just want to get the hell out of here." Audrey replied as Chibs pulled up next to them. "You here for Athena?"

"Yeah, Unser called me and told me to come pick her up. You alright?"

"I'm good, just want to go home."

{}{}{}{}{}

Athena walked outside and saw Happy, Audrey and Chibs waiting for her. She ran down the steps and hugged Chibs, kissing him passionately. "Hey old man."

"You alright _mo leannan_?" He asked, holding onto her.

"Yeah, I just want to knock that ATF bitch the fuck out." Athena grumbled as she climbed on the bike behind Chibs. "You alright Audrey?"

"Yeah just need caveman to take me home."

"Come on." Happy said, handing her a helmet and helping her on the bike behind him. "You two be fine to get home?"

"We'll be good brother, don't worry." Chibs assured him, watching as Happy started his bike and pulled away from the jail. "He's in deep with her."

"What do you mean old man?" Athena asked, resting her head on his back.

"He almost killed Clay when he called Audrey a croweater. Said Hap's focus has been off since she came around and that he needed to move on to the next piece of ass."

"Clay's an old bastard that doesn't know shit. Take me home old man...I need you."

"My pleasure _mo leannan_." Chibs said, starting his bike and pulling away from the jail.


	33. Chapter 33

Jax walked into the clubhouse and he could immediately hear the yelling and arguing. "Fuck." He mumbled and followed the sound of the voices.

{}{}{}{}{}

"I don't give a fuck what you think...she has to be dealt with Clay!" Happy growled, glaring at Clay.

"She will be in time but we're not going to rush into this shit and risk losing men or the club itself because of some pussy!" Clay yelled, getting in Happy's face. "Get your mind right brother! She's softening you!"

"No one softens me! She's my old lady and I'm gonna do what needs to be done to protect her."

"You'll do it without the club backing you then!"

"Shouldn't we all decide that Clay?" Jax asked, walking into the room and they all turned to look at him. "Bitch has done nothing but cause trouble since she stepped foot in Charming. Hap's right...she needs to be dealt with."

"When we figure out what to do with the bitch it'll be done but in the meantime we have more important shit to be dealing with."

"Going to be hard to deal with anything with her breathing down our necks Clay." Chibs spoke up and Clay turned to look at him.

"You too huh? Jesus what is it with all of you acting crazy over some croweaters?!"

Jax could see it in Chibs's eyes and stepped in front of him, putting a hand to his chest. "Don't brother."

Chibs looked at Jax and then back at Clay. "You need to keep Athena's name out of your mouth Clay or I'll fucking take it out myself and no one will stop me." He growled, moving away from Jax and walking out of the clubhouse.

{}{}{}{}{}

Athena jumped when the door to the shop flew open and she walked out of the back to see Chibs walking inside. "What's going on old man?"

"Clay being himself." Chibs said, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her into a kiss. "You doing alright?"

"Yeah I'm not sure about Audrey though. I think something fucked up in her head when that asshole put his hands all over her yesterday."

"Where is she?"

"In the back sketching. Hasn't said much since she got here and I can tell she's skittish."

"Does Hap know?" Chibs asked and Athena shrugged.

"I'm going to go over and talk to him...will you stay here and keep an eye on her?"

"Of course _mo leannan_."

{}{}{}{}{}

Happy picked up the shot and tossed it back, slamming the glass down on the bar. "He's pissing me off man."

"You just gotta ignore Clay brother...he's got a lot of shit going on right now."

"Like the rest of us don't? He has no call talking about Audrey or Athena like that."

"I know."

"Happy?"

He turned around to see Athena standing there and jumped off the barstool. "What is it?"

"Can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Athena questioned, glancing at Tig who smiled.

"I can take a hint. Later you two." Tig stood up and walked out of the clubhouse.

"What's going on Athena?" Happy asked as he sat back down and she sat down beside him.

"Did Audrey seem alright to you last night?"

"She slept on the couch last night...what do you think?"

"I was afraid of something like that. I think that asshole who arrested her yesterday putting his hands all over her fucked with her head." Athena stated and Happy growled.

"What was his name?"

"If I remember correctly his last name was Davis."

"I'll take care of him. Where is she?" Happy questioned as they both got up and walked out of the clubhouse.

"In the back sketching."

{}{}{}{}{}

Happy followed Athena into the shop and looked at her and Chibs as he started to unbuckle his belt. "Go. I got this."

Athena laughed and shook her head. "Yeah, alright. Just be careful...don't want to have to bury my sister because of your breathplay gone wrong."

"We know what we're doing." He waited for them to leave the shop then walked to the back to find Audrey sitting at a lighted desk, hunched over a drawing. Happy walked over and grabbed her by the arm, spinning her around.

Audrey looked up at him in shock, her heart racing. "Happy! You scared the hell out of me. What are you doing here?" She asked and that's when she noticed the belt in his hand. "Happy no...not right now."

"Yes, right now. You need to clear your head after yesterday and you know that this helps you as much as it does me."

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, looking at him with a small smile. "You're right caveman...do it."

{}{}{}{}{}

"Feeling better?" Athena asked as she walked into the shop and saw Audrey sitting behind the counter.

"Yes, much. Are you the one that went and got him?"

"Yeah but I didn't know he was going to do... _that_." She said and Audrey laughed.

"He knows it calms me down as much as it does him when he needs it. I appreciate you going and getting him though."

"Not a problem. Want to talk about it?"

"Not much to talk about...the asshole took advantage of the situation and felt me up. I was pissed about it at first but then it started getting in my head and I couldn't shake it so I began to freak out and shut down."

Athena walked over and hugged her. "You're alright now though? Him really doing that helped?"

"Well..that wasn't the only thing he did to help." Audrey replied, laughing when Athena groaned.

"I so didn't need to know that!"

{}{}{}{}{}

"Hap is Audrey alright? I overheard Athena saying something to you about her." Bobby said, sitting down next to Happy at the bar.

"She's fine now. That motherfucker feeling her up messed with her head."

"What are you gonna do about that?"

"Already talked to Jax about finding out information about the prick." Happy stated and Bobby nodded.

"I talked to Chibs and Athena about it already but...why don't you and Audrey come to my place tonight too? I'll fix dinner for everybody."

"Sounds good." Happy replied just as Clay walked over to them. "What do you want Clay?"

"Need to talk to you, come on." Clay said, turning around and walking away.

Happy looked at Bobby who shrugged and he got up to follow Clay. "What do you want?"

"I know you got pissed about what I said out there earlier but it's the truth brother...she's making you soft. Think about it man! She's here now but do you honestly think she's gonna stick around once she truly sees what you do? You're not the relationship type! She's just some pussy and you can find that anywhere! Let her go and move on because once she finds out what you're really like? She's going to leave you anyway. Think about it." Clay said, clapping him on the back before walking out of the room.

Happy sat down, the things that Clay said running through his mind and he wondered if Clay actually had a point about Audrey.


	34. Chapter 34

Chibs glanced over at Athena's phone when it chimed with a text and he listened to make sure she was still in the shower. He knew that she would kill him if she found him going through her phone but she had been receiving a lot of text messages lately and he was curious as to who they were from. Picking up the phone, he flipped it open and read the text.

 _"Feel like you're losing your mind yet? No one believes you, do they? They all think you're crazy and maybe you are...trust me, it's not over yet."_

He didn't recognize the number that the text came from but he was pissed. Someone was harassing his woman and he hadn't believed her when she told him it was happening.

{}{}{}{}{}

Athena walked out of the bathroom and saw Chibs sitting on the bed with her phone in his hand. "What the hell are you doing with my phone?"

Chibs looked up and saw Athena standing there with a pissed off look on her face. "You got a text message while you were in the shower."

Her heart began to pound as she slowly walked over to him. "Who was it from?"

He reached out and took her hand, pulling her down on the bed beside him. "I'm sorry _mo leannan_...I should have believed you."

"Oh God...what did it say this time?"

"Asked if you were feeling like you were losing your mind yet and that no one believes you because they think you're crazy. That it wasn't over yet. Do you have any idea who it could be?" Chibs asked and she shook her head.

"I don't have a damn clue!"

"I'll have Juice take a look at the number and see if he can find out anything about it." Chibs pulled her in his arms and kissed her. "Don't worry about this _mo leannan..._ I'll kill anyone who tries to hurt you and we'll get this figured out."

{}{}{}{}{}

Audrey watched Happy as he got dressed, a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach that had been there for days. "Happy?"

"Yeah?"

"What the hell is going on?"

He stopped and turned to look at her. "What are you talking about?"

"Something has been going on with you for the past few days." She said, watching as he sat down on the bed.

"There ain't no easy way to say this Audrey so I'm gonna just say it...this ain't working with us."

"What?"

"It's over Audrey, I'm done. You need to pack your shit while I'm gone today and go stay with your sister and Chibs or something." Happy stated and stood up.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me! What the fuck Happy?!"

"What part of it isn't clear? We had our fun and the pussy was good, won't lie. That's it though...you need to go."

"What the fuck is going on? What?! You fucking put your mark on me...in more ways than one and now you're pulling this shit?! What the fuck is wrong with you?" Audrey demanded to know, getting up and getting in his face.

"You need to back the fuck up. It's over...accept it and move on." He said, walking out of the bedroom before she could say another word.

{}{}{}{}{}

Athena knew she shouldn't worry because Chibs finally believed her now and he said he would take care of everything but she couldn't stop thinking about everything that had been happening. The doorbell ringing made her jump and she grabbed her gun out of her purse, making sure there was a round in the chamber before getting up and walking over to open the door. "Audrey? What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in and talk to you? I'm really fucking pissed off and confused right now so I could use some advice."

"Sure come on in." She stepped back and held the door open so Audrey could get inside the house. "So...what's going on?"

"Happy just fucking dumped my ass and kicked me out of his place."

" _What_?! You're kidding...right?" Athena asked, looking at her in shock.

"I wish I was but I'm not. Said we had our fun and the sex was good but it was over and he wanted me out by the end of the day."

"None of that shit makes sense! What the hell is going on with him?"

"I don't have a fucking clue! All I know is the asshole put his fucking mark on me...two of them to be exact and now he's decided it's over. I don't know what the fuck is going on or where the hell I'm going to go." Audrey got up and walked to the kitchen, grabbing a beer from the refrigerator. She opened it and took a long drink before walking back into the living room and sitting on the couch next to her sister.

"You can stay here with Chibs and I." Athena said and Audrey laughed.

"I appreciate the offer and the thought but...no thanks. If you're anything like Happy and I were then you two are going at it like jackrabbits and I really don't want to have to listen to that night after night."

"Trust me...it's not just at night. If you don't stay here then what are you going to do?"

"There's a motel just outside of town that I stayed in that night he and I got into a fight not too long ago so I guess I'll get a room there until I can find an apartment or something." Audrey stated, taking another long drink of beer and standing up. "I better go start packing my shit...want to come help me?"

"Sure, let's go." Athena stood up and hugged her sister before they both walked out of the house.

{}{}{}{}{}

"I don't know why I fucking let you drag my ass here. I really don't want to be around him right now." Audrey said, following Athena into the clubhouse.

"Fuck him! There's going to be plenty of guys here tonight...find one and have some fun."

"Yeah, not happening tonight." She spotted Happy near the bar with a croweater hanging off him. "Motherfucking son of a bitch."

{}{}{}{}{}

Happy looked up and saw Audrey watching him. He squeezed the croweater's ass, pulling her against him as he kept his eyes on Audrey. "Want to get out of here?"

"Sure baby."

{}{}{}{}{}

"Enough of this shit." Audrey hissed, walking towards him. She spotted a full whiskey bottle sitting on the pool table and grabbed it as she stepped behind the woman. Audrey grabbed her arm and spun the woman around, swinging the bottle like a bat and smashing it across her head and face as the woman screamed in pain and fell to her knees.

"Audrey! The fuck?!" Happy growled, grabbing her by the arm.

She jerked her arm away and glared at him. "Don't you fucking touch me you bastard! This the shit you want?! Well, fuck you! Enjoy your whore now... _after_ she pulls the glass out of her face!" Audrey yelled, turning around and walking out of the clubhouse as they all stood there in shock.

"What the fuck?"

"Well...what did you honestly expect asshole?" Athena asked, stepping over the croweater to stand beside him. "You fucking shattered her and you changed something in her. Time for you to deal with the consequences."

{}{}{}{}{}

Chibs knew he was drunk, knew the croweater with her hands all over him was a bad idea but at the moment he didn't care. He growled and pressed closer to her, inhaling the overpowering perfume she wore.

{}{}{}{}{}

Athena saw Chibs standing in the corner pressed against a croweater who was running her fingers through his hair and laughing at something he whispered in her ear. Jealousy, anger and pain welling up inside her as she walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

Chibs turned around and before he could react, his head snapped to the side as Athena slapped him. " _Mo leannan_! I..."

"I don't even want to fucking hear it! Hope the little slut was worth it Filip." She whispered, walking out of the clubhouse before he could stop her.


	35. Chapter 35

Chibs spotted Athena as she got out of her car with Audrey and he walked across the street. "Athena!"

Athena sighed and rolled her eyes as she turned around to look at him. "What the hell do you want now?"

"How long are you going to keep this shit up?"

"As long as I fucking want asshole!"

"Oh Jesus...get over it! Bitch didn't mean shit to me and you know it!" He yelled, stepping closer to her.

"I guess that's just supposed to make everything better huh? Sorry it doesn't fucking work like that! If you wanted to keep fucking around with croweaters then you shouldn't have made _me_ your old lady or put your mark on me because I won't put up with that shit."-

{}{}{}{}{}

Audrey stood by the car watching them and she looked over to see Opie, Jax, Tig, Juice, Bobby and Happy all coming across the street. "Fucking wonderful." She mumbled, starting for the shop when someone grabbed her arm and she turned to see Happy standing there. "Let go of me."

"You can't keep avoiding me."

"The hell I can't! _You_ made the decision to end it and I'm not going to hang around like some fucking croweater begging for attention!"

"You knew this was going to happen from the start." Happy stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You think that if I fucking knew this was going to happen that I would have let you put a crow or anything else on me? You're even fucking crazier than I thought!"

{}{}{}{}{}

"You think you're so high and mighty don't you _mo leannan_? Fucking give me a break! One time...it happened _one time_!"

"That was one time more than it should have! You're not going to play me for some kind of fucking fool so just forget it!"

{}{}{}{}{}

Clay walked out of the clubhouse to see what was going on and he groaned. "Jesus fucking Christ!"

{}{}{}{}{}

"I looked past it all...accepted everything about you and you still treated me like a fucking piece of garbage that you threw to the curb!" Audrey shouted, getting in his face. "You talked about my not getting what you were trying to tell me the day you claimed me...well, I'm here to fucking tell you that you don't get it either!"

"Get what?"

"If I have to fucking tell you then it's not even worth it. My instinct that first day I saw you was to take off running and never look back...I should have fucking listened to it. Just leave me the hell alone Happy!"

{}{}{}{}{}

"Chibs! Hap! You two fucking knock this shit off right now!" Clay growled, walking over to them. "You've got the whole Club out here watching you two make asses out of yourselves over some pussy! If you gotta do this shit take it somewhere else. Jesus Hap, I told you that she would bolt the first chance she got didn't I?"

Audrey heard what Clay said and suddenly everything made sense. "You motherfucking son of a bitch!"

"Little girl what did you just say to me?" Clay hissed, stepping in front of her and glaring down at her.

"You fucking heard me asshole! _You_ are the reason he pulled this shit! Who the fuck do you think you are?! What right do you have to stick your nose in other peoples business?!"

"I'll do whatever I have to do to make sure this Club stays on track and that includes getting rid of anything or _anyone_ that is a distraction!"

"You're a real bastard Clay, you know that?" Audrey said before turning her attention to Happy. "And _you_! What the fuck are you doing letting this asshole get into your head? I _never_ would have fucking walked away from you!"

"Like hell you wouldn't! The minute you'd have seen what he's really like..."

"What? A killer? I already knew that Clay! I had heard all the stories before I even got with him and it still didn't stop me! I've seen the tattoos...up close and personal and I still don't give a damn. You don't know a damn thing about me you stupid fucker!"

"Hey!" Gemma grabbed Audrey by the arm and spun her around. "You need to watch your mouth and learn your fucking place Audrey! Don't ever let me hear you speak to him like that, you got me?" Gemma squeezed her arm, getting right in her face. "I'll fucking kick your ass."

"Get your hands off my sister Gemma!" Athena growled, stepping next to Audrey.

"Well, well...coming to her rescue like always. You two are fucking pathetic! You should have gotten out of here a long time ago!"

"Yeah? Are you going to be the one to throw us out of Charming?"

"Don't fucking tempt me bitch."

"Just fucking try it Gemma, I dare you!" Athena hissed, glaring at her. She knew Gemma was going to come at her even before she moved and Athena drew her fist back, punching Gemma right in the face. "You're the fucking pathetic one Gemma. Come on Audrey let's get the hell out of here."

{}{}{}{}{}

Chibs stepped up next to the drive's side door of Athena's car and looked at her. "You're not going anywhere _mo leannan_."

"The hell I'm not...move." She caught him off guard and shoved him out of the way as she and Audrey got in the car. Athena started the car and drove out of the parking lot, neither of them looking back. "Fuck!"

"What the hell are we going to do now?"

"I don't know about you but I'm getting out of this shithole town for a while and I'm leaving tonight."

"You won't be going alone, trust me." Audrey replied, turning to look out the window as tears slid down her face.

{}{}{}{}{}

Chibs could tell by the look of the shop that Athena and Audrey weren't there and that's when he noticed the handwritten sign taped to the door.

 _Closed until further notice. We apologize for the inconvenience._

"What the hell?" He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Athena's number, surprised to hear a recording come on that said the number was no longer in -service. "Shit!"

{}{}{}{}{}

Happy grabbed his phone off the table, looking at the caller ID to see Chibs's name. "Yeah?"

 _"Have you tried to call Audrey?"_

"No...why the hell would I?"

 _"I'm over here at their shop and there's a closed until further notice sign on the door. I just tried to call Athena and it says the number is no longer in service."_ Chibs explained and Happy growled.

"Call you right back." He hung up the phone and then dialed Audrey's number only to hear the same recorded message that Chibs had. "Son of a bitch." He hung up and dialed Chibs's number.

 _"And?"_

"Same as Athena's number."

"Dammit! Where the hell are they?!" Chibs growled and Happy sighed.

"No fucking clue but Audrey's going to be sorry for this once we find them." Happy vowed, snapping his phone shut.


	36. Chapter 36

Athena took a drink of coffee as she stepped over to the window and pulled the curtain back. "It looks like a nice day out today."

"Yeah but you know it's going to be hot as hell so I'm just staying in the room today."

"I probably will too...it's for the best anyway just in case anyone's looking for us."

Audrey walked over next to her and looked outside. "How pissed off do you think they are?"

"If I know Chibs, he's ready to kill me by now...should have thought of that before he decided to pull his bullshit." Athena mumbled, taking another drink of coffee. "We should have got those papers from Juice and tried to figure out some shit on our own while we're stuck here."

"About that..." Audrey started to say, taking a deep breath. "There's something that I need to tell you."

"What?" Athena asked, turning to look at her and she could see the worry in her sister's eyes. "What's going on?"

"Do you remember the day you lost your key to the shop and I had to talk to Juice about some things before I could come and open up?"

"Yeah...what about it?"

"Juice was going through dad's journals and he found a couple of entries that mentioned...his brother." Audrey said and Athena looked at her in shock.

"Dad didn't have a brother! You remember how many times he used to talk about wishing he had a brother or sister."

"That's the same thing I said but Juice said he read in one entry that dad and his brother had been on the outs for years which is most likely why dad acted like he never existed."

"What else did you find out about him?" Athena questioned, sitting down on the bed as she tried to process what she was hearing.

"Nothing much other than the fact that he was in Charming at the time and may very well still be there."

"He didn't mention a name or anything?"

"No but I asked Juice if he could look into it and see what he could find out. With everything going on, he probably hasn't had time." Audrey replied, sitting down beside her sister.

"You need to call him and find out!"

"Are you sure? He'll tell everyone he's heard from me if I do."

"Not if you ask him not to...call him." Athena urged her and Audrey sighed.

"Alright."

{}{}{}{}{}

"Any sign of them?" The man asked, getting in the car with his partner.

"They were standing at the window a little while ago but nothing since then. What did the boss say?" His partner asked, taking the coffee cup he was offered.

"To keep an eye on them and follow them if they decide to go anywhere else. He doesn't want anything done other than that just yet."

"Any idea what this is all about? Far as I can tell the boss has no involvement with the Sons so...why these two?"

"I don't know and I'm not about to ask. He pays good enough that I really don't care." The man said, laying his head back against the seat. "I'm gonna sleep for a while...wake me up if they go anywhere."

{}{}{}{}{}

Juice pulled his cell phone out of his pocket when it rang and looked at the caller ID, not recognizing the number. "Hello?"

 _"Juice? It's Audrey...please don't let anyone know that I'm on the phone."_

He looked around to make sure that no one was watching and stepped outside. "Where are you two?! Chibs and Happy are so pissed off at the both of you!"

 _"They'll get over it. They're not why I called anyway...I told Athena about you finding out that we have an uncle and she wanted me to call you to see if you found out anything about him."_ Audrey explained and he sighed.

"With all the shit going down here I just haven't had the time but I'll get to it soon, I swear."

 _"That's what I figured. Thanks anyway Juice."_

"Wait! Are you two coming back anytime soon?" Juice asked, glancing around to make sure he was still alone and that s when he spotted Happy standing a few feet away from him.

 _"We don't have any plans to...at least not for a few days but I'll call you again soon to see if you've found anything out."_

"Alright, talk to you then. Be safe."

 _"We will."_

Juice snapped the phone shut and walked over to Happy. "Hey man...what's up?"

"Who was that?"

"On the phone? Oh...that was just...a hacker buddy of mine." Juice said, backing up when Happy started towards him.

"Try again."

"What's going on?" Chibs asked, walking out of the clubhouse and looking back and forth between Happy and Juice.

"Asshole here was on the phone with Audrey or Athena."

"That right? Which one was it?"

Juice laughed a little and continued to back up as they advanced on him. "Guys really...I don't know what you're talking about!"

Happy growled and grabbed him by the front of the shirt, pulling him forward. "Who was it?"

{}{}{}{}{}

"So what did you find out?" Athena asked after Audrey had hung up the phone.

"Just like I figured...he hasn't had time to check on it but he swore he'd get to it soon."

"God, I hope so because I really want to find out who it is."

"You and me both."

Athena looked over at Audrey who had sat back down beside her. "Why didn't you tell me about all this before now?"

"You sounded extremely stressed on the phone that day so I didn't want to add anything to it. I was going to wait to tell you until Juice had more information about him but I figured with everything that's happened you deserved to know."

"I understand but next time don't hide shit like that from me, alright?"

"I won't, I promise."

{}{}{}{}{}

"It was Audrey! Dammit man let go of me!"

Happy growled and shoved Juice backwards. "Where the hell is she?"

"I don't know! She didn't say and I didn't ask!"

"Did she leave you a number?" Chibs questioned and Juice shook his head.

"No but there was a number that popped up when she called. I can look the number up and find out where they are!"

"Do it." Happy instructed and Juice ran inside the clubhouse with Chibs and Happy following close behind him.

{}{}{}{}{}

"What's going on?" Jax asked as Juice ran by him with Happy following him.

"Juice just heard from Audrey."

"Where the hell are they?"

"No clue...she didn't say and Juice didn't ask her. He's checking out the number that she called from to see where it's at." Chibs explained and Jax nodded.

"When he finds out I want you two to go find them...drag them back here kicking and screaming if you have to."

"Don't worry about that Jackie boy...that's exactly what we're going to do." Chibs assured him, clapping him on the back before going to find Happy and Juice.

{}{}{}{}{}

"Ridgecrest!" Juice yelled, turning to look up at Happy. "It's about 82 miles from Palmdale. I can't pinpoint exactly where they called from but it shouldn't be too hard to find them."

Chibs clapped Happy on the shoulder. "Let's go Hap." He said and they both walked out of the clubhouse, climbed on their bikes and roared out of the parking lot.


	37. Chapter 37

Audrey sat up in bed, hoping and praying she had been dreaming what she thought she just heard but as she listened closely she could hear the rumble of two Harley's outside. She jumped out of bed and ran over to the window, pulling the curtain back just a little and she saw Happy and Chibs pulling into the parking lot. "Shit! Athena wake up!"

Athena groaned and slowly sat up. "What's going on?"

"Chibs and Happy are right outside! We need to get the hell out of here!"

"Fuck!" Athena hissed, quickly getting out of bed and getting dressed. "How the hell did they find us?"

"How the hell do you think?" Audrey asked as she grabbed her suitcase and began to throw her clothes in it.

"Juice...damn him!"

"I don't know how we're going to get out of here without them seeing us!"

"The bathroom window. It should be big enough for us to both get out of here." Athena replied, zipping her suitcase. "I'm glad we parked in the parking lot next door."

"Let's just hope we can get to the car before they get to us!"

{}{}{}{}{}

Chibs walked into the office of the motel and took his sunglasses off as he walked over to the counter. "Hello there."

"Hi...do you need a room?" The young guy asked him, looking back and forth between him and Happy.

"No, we need some information about whether someone is staying here or not."

"Uhm...I'm not supposed to give out that kind of information, sorry."

Chibs smiled and pulled a stack of cash out of his pocket, pulling off two one-hundred dollar bills and laying them on the counter. "This is yours if you tell us. No one will know if you do or not."

"I...what's the name?"

"We're looking for either Athena or Audrey Rogers." Happy spoke up for the first time and the guy began to look through the computer.

"Room 28. Go out the door here and it's the second to last door."

"Thanks kid." Chibs said as he and Happy walked out of the office. "There's probably windows in the bathroom and I wouldn't put it past them to try to go out the window so I'll go around the back. Give me thirty seconds before you knock on the door."

"Won't be any knocking."

{}{}{}{}{}

Athena looked out the window and threw her suitcase out when she didn't see anyone. "Are you sure you don't want to go first?"

"Yes! Just get to the car and get it started...I'll be right behind you." Audrey replied as she watched Athena began to climb out the window.

Chibs chuckled and shook his head when he saw Athena begin to emerge from the bathroom window. He walked over and held out his hand. "Need some help _mo leannan_?"

Athena's head snapped up and she looked at him in shock. "Shit."

"Got that right. Come on and get out of there." He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her the rest of the way out the window, setting her on her feet. "Want to tell me what in the living hell you were thinking?"

{}{}{}{}{}

Happy counted to thirty in his head before stepping back and raising his foot, kicking the door in. "Honey! I'm home!"

Audrey shrieked in surprise and tried to run around him and out the door.

He growled and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her back in the room. "Where the fuck do you think you're going?"

"Let go of me!" Audrey yelled, struggling to get away from him and she yelped when he spun her around and threw her over his shoulder. "Dammit you asshole, put me down!"

Happy drew his hand back and swatted her hard across the ass. "Stop it."

"Fuck you!" Audrey hissed, glaring up at him when he tossed her on the bed. "What the hell are you even doing here?"

"Looking for your ass. What the hell do you think I'm doing here?"

"Hell if I know. _You_ dumped _me_ , remember? So why the fuck should you even care where I am?"

"Because you're _mine_."

{}{}{}{}{}

"I was thinking about getting the hell away from you!" Athena said, picking up her suitcase and walking across the parking lot.

"Athena! Stop!" Chibs grabbed her by the arm and spun her around. "I'm sorry, alright?! I made a mistake."

"Ya think?"

"Would you stop being so fucking stubborn and listen to me?" He growled, stepping closer to her and grabbing her around the waist. "It won't happen again _mo leannan_ , I swear it."

"How the hell do I know that?" She asked and he sighed as he kissed her.

"Because you difficult, beautiful pain in my ass...I only want you."

{}{}{}{}{}

"Then fucking act like I am Happy! Don't listen to shit anyone says, alright? Like I told Clay...I knew the stories about you before we got together. I knew how dangerous you can be and I knew the things you had done and will continue to do but I don't fucking care!"

"I know that."

"Again fucking act like it. The next time you dump me for some stupid ass reason like you did? I swear you will _never_ find me because I'll be done." Audrey whispered, smiling when he climbed on the bed between her legs and leaned down to kiss her roughly. "I'm yours caveman and _you_ are _mine..._ don't you ever forget that."

{}{}{}{}{}

"You sure about this boss? We take him out and we'll have the whole club after us." The guy said, switching the phone to his other ear as he glanced over at his partner.

 _"You'll have plenty of backup waiting for you when you get back to Charming so don't worry about that. Just get it done."_

"Yes sir." He said and snapped the phone shut. "Shit."

"He's actually serious about this?"

"Yeah...let's go." He grabbed his gun and screwed the silencer on as they both climbed out of the car and made their way across the street to the motel.

{}{}{}{}{}

Athena wrapped her arms around Chibs's neck, smiling up at him. "I missed you old man."

"Why don't we go rent our own room and you can show me just how much you missed me?"

She started to say something when movement behind Chibs caught her eye and she watched in horror as two men stepped around the building, one raising a gun and pointing it directly at Chibs. " _NO_!" Athena screamed, shoving him away from her and to the side just as a bullet ripped through her and she fell to the ground.

Chibs drew his gun and spun around, firing behind him and he watched as one man fell to the ground as the other one took off running. "Athena! Shit! HAPPY!"

{}{}{}{}{}

Happy's head jerked up at the sound of gunfire and Chibs yelling for him. "Stay here!" He climbed off Audrey, grabbing his gun off the floor and running out the door.

"Like hell I am." Audrey mumbled, jumping up and running after him.

"Chibs!" Happy shouted, running around the building and he froze when he saw Chibs on the ground, cradling a bleeding Athena in his arms. "Fuck!" He ran over and dropped to his knees. "What the hell happened?"

"Crazy bitch pushed me out of the way...she took a bullet meant for me." Chibs whispered, pushing his bandanna against the wound to try and stop the bleeding.

"Athena!" Audrey screamed, running over and dropping to her knees. "Oh God! Is she..."

"No! Go call and get an ambulance here _right now_." Happy growled, looking at her and watching as she jumped up and ran back around the building. "Where did they go?"

"I got one of them over there. The other motherfucker ran off and I wasn't going to leave her."

"I'll be right back." Happy jumped up, pointing his gun at the guy on the ground as he slowly walked over and knelt down to check for a pulse. When he knew the guy was dead, he began to go through his pockets and found a cell phone and a wallet. Happy shoved them in his pocket and got up, running back over to Chibs. "He's dead. Found a wallet and cell phone."

"The ambulance is on the way! How is she?" Audrey questioned as she ran over and knelt down.

"Breathing but that's about it. Dammit _mo leannan_...why did you do that?"- Chibs mumbled as they heard a siren getting close.

{}{}{}{}{}

Happy stood with his arms around Audrey as they watched Athena get loaded into the back of the ambulance.

"Audrey are you..."

She reached out and laid a hand on Chibs's arm. "You go...we'll be right behind you."

Chibs nodded and ran back over to the ambulance, climbing in the back with Athena.

"Come on. My bike will be faster." Happy kept an arm around her as he led her to his bike and helped her on before climbing on himself and roaring out of the parking lot behind the ambulance.


	38. Chapter 38

Happy helped Audrey off his bike and they made their way to the entrance for the emergency department when she suddenly stopped walking and he turned to look at her. "What is it?"

"I don't know if I can do this...I can't lose her Happy."

"You _can_ do this and you're not going to lose her. Athena's one tough bitch and it's going to take more than this to stop her." He said and Audrey looked up at him.

"I'm sorry to get all emotional on you."

"It's understandable but you need to get it under control before we go inside because it won't help Chibs if you're like this."

Audrey nodded and took a deep breath. "I know...let's go."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm alright."

{}{}{}{}{}

Chibs paced the length of the waiting room, hoping to hear something soon from the doctors about Athena when he looked up and saw Happy and Audrey walking towards him. "Hey."

"Hey...how is she?" Audrey asked, hugging him tightly.

"I have no fucking clue! Haven't heard a damn thing from the doctors or anyone else. Damn her for being so fucking stupid!"

"What the hell happened?"

"We were talking...making up from the argument when she fucking shoved me out of the way. That bullet was meant for _me_ and she took it!" Chibs explained, sighing as he sat down in a chair.

"Family of Mrs. Telford?" A male voice spoke up and the three of them looked to see a doctor standing there.

Chibs stood up and walked over to him. "I'm her husband and this is her sister and brother-in-law."

"Your wife is out of surgery and in stable but critical condition. We were able to remove the bullet and repair the artery that was nicked by the bullet as well as stop the bleeding that it caused. As of right now...it's just wait and see."

"Can I see her?"

"I suppose all of you could but only for a few minutes and then one person will be allowed to stay until we move her. Follow me."

{}{}{}{}{}

Audrey covered her mouth to stifle a gasp when she saw her sister lying there hooked up to a bunch of machines. She felt a hand squeeze hers and glanced over at Happy. "I'm alright." She assured him and he nodded.

Chibs walked over to the bed and leaned down to kiss Athena on the forehead. " _Mo leannan_ once you get out of here I'm going to punish your ass for being so damn stupid." He whispered, sitting down and taking her hand in his.

Audrey took a deep breath and walked over next to Chibs, laying a hand on his shoulder. "She's going to be alright."

"She better be. Are you doing alright?"

"I'm worried about her but other than that I'm fine. Happy and I will go out in the waiting room so you can spend some time alone with her. If anything happens, come and get me please."

"I will."

"We're going to step outside and take a quick walk brother. Call me if you need us."

{}{}{}{}{}

Happy and Audrey walked down the street, both of them quiet as they tried to process everything. "You sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'll be better once she's out of the woods."

He spotted the two guys walking slowly towards them and immediately knew something was up. "Move."

"What?" Audrey asked, looking at him in confusion.

" _Do it_." He growled, shoving her out of the way with one hand and drawing his gun with the other. The two men hesitated momentarily before raising their own guns and Happy fired on both of them before they had a chance to pull the trigger.

Audrey covered her mouth to keep from screaming as she watched Happy gun down two men. "Oh my God!"

Happy spun around and saw the look on her face and he sighed. "Audrey..."

"We have to get out of here! Come on!" She took his hand and they both ran down the street, ducking in an alley. "Holy shit."

"Audrey I..."

She looked at him and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him towards her and kissing him roughly. "Shut up and fuck me."

{}{}{}{}{}

Chibs stumbled out of the room, shocked as he watched nurses and doctors run into Athena s room. He saw Audrey running towards him and moved towards her, hugging her tightly.

"What the hell happened?!"

"Her blood pressure dropped and the alarms started going off. They're in getting her stable now."

"My God." Audrey whispered, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Mr. Telford?" A doctor spoke up and Chibs turned to look at him. "Your wife is stable again but we're going to be monitoring her more closely for a while. You can go back in now."

"Thank you." Chibs said, turning back to Audrey. "Have you called anyone?"

"Not yet, no. I'll call Jax and let him know...you go on back in with her." Audrey kissed him on the cheek before walking back to the waiting room with Happy.

{}{}{}{}{}

"You sure you're alright?" Happy asked and Audrey smiled.

"I'm fine caveman, don't worry. You did what had to be done." Audrey replied, pulling her cell phone out of her pocket and dialing Jax's number.

 _"Hello?"_

"Jax it's Audrey. Before you start yelling about Athena and I taking off...there's something I need to tell you."

 _"What is it?"_ Jax questioned and she could hear the anger in his voice.

"I can't go into details right now because it'll take too long but...Athena's been shot. She's in the hospital in stable but critical condition."

 _"Bobby, Ope and I will be there in a few hours!"_

Audrey snapped her phone shut and turned to Happy. "He'll be here soon with Opie and Bobby."


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N:** **WARNING! There is a sex scene in this chapter so if you don't like that sort of thing, skip over it. Please read and review. Enjoy!**

Athena's eyes slowly opened and she looked around, remembering what happened and where she was. She looked over and saw Chibs asleep in the chair beside her. Lifting her hand to scratch her nose, her hospital ID bracelet caught her eye and she laughed when she saw her name as Athena Telford.

Chibs jumped, his eyes flying open as he looked over and saw Athena looking back at him with a smile on her face. "Well _mo leannan..._ it's about damn time you woke up."

"Did I miss something?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked, standing up and giving her a quick kiss.

"When did you divorce the bitch and marry me?"

Chibs chuckled and shook his head. "They wouldn't have told me anything otherwise so when they brought you in, I told them you were my wife. Athena don't you _ever_ do something so fucking stupid again!"

"I wasn't about to let them shoot you! What else was I supposed to do?"

"Sure as hell not that! You scared the shit out of me _mo leannan..._ I thought I lost you." Chibs whispered and she sighed.

"I'm sorry old man, I didn't mean to do all that. I just panicked when I saw them and I knew that I didn't want anything to happen to you. Where are Happy and Audrey?"

"Around here somewhere. Let me go get the doctor so they can check you out and then I'll call Audrey to let her know you're awake." He said, leaning down to kiss her again. "Be right back."

{}{}{}{}{}

"You can't be serious!" Audrey hissed as Happy grabbed her hand and pulled her into a supply closet. "Happy, no."

"You don't _ever_ tell me no." Happy growled, backing her against the wall and kissing her roughly. "I want that pussy now and I'm going to take it."

Audrey whimpered as his words sent a jolt of lust through her entire body and she watched as he pulled his wifebeater off. "Oh God..."

Happy smirked, knowing exactly what the sight of his body did to her. He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her into a kiss as he pushed her skirt up around her waist. "Your way or my way?" He asked and Audrey giggled as she slid her panties down and stepped out of them while he undid his pants and pushed then and his underwear down.

Audrey bit her lip to keep from crying in surprise when he grabbed her ass with both hands and lifted her up. "Happy...fuck." She moaned as he thrust into her.

Happy growled and buried his face in her neck, his teeth sinking into her skin as he moved in and out of her. When he felt her nails digging into his shoulders he moved even faster and harder. Fucking come! He hissed in her ear as he moved to kiss her roughly.

She cried out into his mouth when he shifted his body a little, going even deeper inside her. "Oh God... _Happy_." Audrey bit her lip to keep from screaming as she came, her nails digging harder into his shoulders until she felt the skin break.

He groaned as he exploded inside her, biting down hard on her shoulder. "Damn."

"You can say that again." Audrey sighed, her head falling back against the wall. Her cell phone began to ring and she looked at Happy, both of them laughing a little.

Happy slowly pulled out of her and put her back on her feet, picking up her phone and looking at it. "Why is Juice calling you?"

{}{}{}{}{}

Athena smiled as Chibs walked back into her room with a doctor following behind him. "Call Audrey?"

"I told you I would as soon as the doctor checks on you _mo leannan_."

"Mrs. Telford I'm Dr. Simon. Glad to finally see you awake how are you feeling?" He asked as he began his examination.

"Sore but just happy to be alive."

"I can imagine. Your husband said you were shot while being mugged."

"That's correct. I didn't want to give up my wedding ring and I guess the guy didn't like being told no." Athena replied, glancing at Chibs who smiled at her.

"Did they catch the person?"

"Not that I'm aware of but then again I have been out of it. How does everything look?"

"Your vitals are good and your heart sounds strong. I think we'll do an ultrasound now and see how your baby is doing." Dr. Simon said and Athena looked at him in shock.

"Excuse me? _Baby_?!"

"I'm sorry...I just assumed you knew that you were pregnant."

"No! I...holy shit." Athena whispered, looking over at Chibs who looked as equally shocked as she felt.

"I'll go put the order in for the ultrasound and give you two some time to talk. I'll be back to talk to you later about the results."

Athena waited for the doctor to leave the room and looked over at Chibs again. "Did you know anything about this?"

"No...no one told me anything about a baby." He walked over and sat down on the edge of her bed next to her. "A baby..."

"What are you thinking right now old man?"

{}{}{}{}{}

"Give me the phone and let me talk to him and I'll explain everything when I get off the phone." Audrey said, taking her phone as she adjusted her dress. "Hello?"

 _"Audrey it's Juice. I finally got some time to do some digging around about your dad and uncle."_

"Did you find anything?"

 _"Yeah but I...I think this is something that you and Athena need to hear in person."_ Juice stated and Audrey could tell by the tone of his voice that something was going on.

"Is it that bad?"

 _"Depends on what you'll think of it I guess. Jax and Opie just got back a little while ago and I asked if I could go where you two are to deliver the news in person. I'll be there sometime tomorrow afternoon."_

Audrey sighed and watched Happy as he picked her panties up off the floor and shoved them in the pocket of his jeans. "Alright I guess we'll see you then." She said and hung up the phone. "Give me my panties Happy."

"Not a chance. What the hell is going on?"

"Remember the journals I told you that Athena and I found in the safe that belonged to our dad? Juice has been going through them and he found a couple of entries mentioning an uncle that we didn't even know existed but never gave a name so Juice did some digging and apparently he's found something but doesn't want to tell me what it is until he's face to face with Athena and I. He'll be here tomorrow afternoon...I just hope she's awake by then."

{}{}{}{}{}

"I'm not sure what I'm thinking right now _mo leannan_...this was the last thing I was expecting."

"Tell me about it. Chibs...I'm not going to get rid of it. So if you don't want to be with me anymore or be a part of the baby's life I understand." Athena whispered, looking down as she twisted her fingers in the blanket.

"I _never_ said any shit like that Athena! I'm just trying to wrap my mind around it."

"That makes two of us. What are we going to do?"

"Take it one day at a time and figure it out as we go. I'm not going to walk away from you _mo leannan_." Chibs assured her, leaning over to kiss her just as they came in with the ultrasound machine. "Until we find out everything is really alright and know exactly how things are going to go..."

"We're keeping this between us."

{}{}{}{}{}

Audrey and Happy had just stepped out of the closet when her cell phone rang again and she looked at the caller ID. "It's Chibs." She said, glancing at Happy before answering it. "Hello?"

 _"Where are you?"_

"Heading to Athena's room now. Why? Is something wrong?"

 _"No...she's awake."_ Chibs replied and Audrey breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God! We'll be right there." She snapped her phone shut and smiled at Happy. "She's awake!"

{}{}{}{}{}

Athena spotted Audrey and Happy and she smiled. "Hey sis."

Audrey practically ran into the room and hugged her sister. "Don't you _ever_ do that to us again!"

"I'll do my best not to. Uhm...Audrey?"

"Yeah?" Audrey asked, pulling back to look at her in confusion.

"Your neck is bleeding."

"What?! Shit!" Audrey ran in the bathroom to look in the mirror and groaned. "Dammit Happy."

Happy smirked and walked over to Athena. "How you feeling?"

"Sore but alright. Thanks for watching over her." Athena said and he knew that Chibs had told her about the two guys that came after Audrey.

"I take care of what's mine."

"Caveman." Audrey said, smiling as she walked out of the bathroom. "Athena...I got a call from Juice he found out some information about our uncle. He wouldn't tell me what it was over the phone but he'll be here tomorrow afternoon to talk to us both."

"Good." Athena replied, yawning. "Shit, you'd think after being out for so long I'd be wide awake but I'm tired as hell."

"Happy and I will head to the hotel then and let you get some sleep." Audrey walked over and leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. "If you need anything, call me."

"I will. You two be careful." Athena waited until they left the room and she laid back against the pillows. "Damn, I'm exhausted."

Chibs walked over and leaned down to kiss her on the forehead before sitting down in the chair beside her bed. "Sleep _mo leannan_. I'll be here when you wake up."


	40. Chapter 40

"Mrs. Telford! How are you this morning?" Dr. Simon asked as he walked into the room and Athena smiled.

"Much better...just ready to get out of here." Athena replied and he laughed.

"I imagine so. If you don't mind I would like to do another ultrasound before we let you go just to make sure everything is still looking good."

"Sure, no problem."

{}{}{}{}{}

"I'm going to go see how much longer it's going to be before they release her. You want to stay here?" Audrey asked, looking over at Happy who nodded. "Alright, I'll be back in a few minutes."

Happy heard her groan when she stood up and he chuckled. "You good?"

"Shut up, it's not funny. That's the first and last time I let you talk me into doing _that_."

"You know you loved it."

"Again...shut up." Audrey mumbled, leaning down to kiss him before walking down the hall towards Athena's room.

{}{}{}{}{}

"And that right there is your baby's heartbeat...sounds healthy and strong so that's a very good sign." The doctor said and Athena smiled. She heard someone gasp and turned to see Audrey standing in the doorway to her room.

"You're _pregnant_?!" Audrey asked, walking into the room and looking at the monitor. "Oh my God."

"Audrey don't say a word to anyone alright? Not even Happy because Chibs and I don't want anyone to know just yet."

"I won't say a word but if Happy should ever ask me, I'll have to tell him because I won't lie to him."

"That's fine. Well doc...can I get out of here?" Athena questioned as she took the towel to clean off her stomach and she adjusted her shirt.

"I don't see any reason why not. I'll draw up your release forms and we'll have you out of here in no time. Take care of yourself Mrs. Telford." The doctor said and walked out of the room.

"So...how long have you known?"

"Just since I woke up. The doctor mentioned something about doing an ultrasound to make sure everything was alright with the baby shocked the hell out of Chibs and I."

"How does he feel about it?" Audrey asked and Athena sighed.

"He said he's good with it but...I don't know. He's been acting weird ever since we found out."

"Maybe it's just the shock and he'll be fine once it wears off."

"Maybe. I'm ready to get out of here and find out what the hell Juice found out." Athena said just as a nurse walked in with her release forms and instructions.

{}{}{}{}{}

"Alright Juice you've kept us in suspense long enough so out with it. What did you find out?" Athena questioned as they all sat in Audrey and Happy's motel room.

"Well, like I said...I did some digging and it turns out that Rogers is actually your grandma's maiden name. I guess your dad decided to take it on for some reason instead of using your grandpa's last name."

"Which was what? Audrey and I never knew him."

"His last name is actually Delaney."

"Wait, wait!" Audrey exclaimed, staring at him in shock. "You can't honestly mean..."

"Otto Delaney is your uncle."

"Holy shit." Athena whispered, looking over at Audrey who looked as equally stunned as she felt. "How sure are you about this?"

"Completely sure. I went through all the records and even double checked them all...Otto's your uncle."

{}{}{}{}{}

Happy laid on the bed watching Audrey as she stared out the window of their motel room. "You alright?"

"Huh?" Audrey asked, turning to look at him. "Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just still in shock I guess." She walked over and sat down on the bed next to him, smiling when he put his hand on her thigh. "I have no idea what we're going to do about this...Athena and I have a lot to talk about when we get back to Charming. I have to find some place to stay to."

"The hell you do. You're staying with me."

"But I thought..."

"You thought wrong." Happy sat up and grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling her into a roughly passionate kiss. "I want that mouth on my dick."

"Anything you want caveman." Audrey replied, smiling as she began to unbuckle his belt.

{}{}{}{}{}

"What are you thinking _mo leannan_?" Chibs asked as he walked up behind Athena and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Athena gently pulled away from him and walked over to zip up her suitcase. "I don't really know what to think right now. I'm pissed at my dad for hiding this from us. I'm confused because I don't know if Otto knows about us and if he does...why the hell hasn't he reached out? I just want to get back home and sort this all out."

"You think you feel up to riding back with me?"

"No. I...I think I'll just ride in the car with Audrey." Athena replied, grabbing her suitcase off the bed and carrying it outside.

Chibs stood there for a minute staring after her before he shook his head and walked outside.

{}{}{}{}{}

"Hey sis, you ready?" Audrey questioned as she put her suitcase in the trunk of the car.

"Yeah, let's get out of here." Athena mumbled, putting her suitcase in the trunk with Audrey's and getting in the car without even a glance towards Chibs.

"What's going on with her?"

"Hell if I know. She's been acting strange since she got out of the hospital." Chibs stated, standing next to Audrey and watching Athena.

"I'll try to talk to her and see what's going on, don't worry about it...I'm sure it's nothing."

"I hope you're right." Chibs replied, walking over and climbing on his bike.

{}{}{}{}{}

"You going to be alright?" Happy asked, walking over to Audrey and squeezing her ass as he kissed her.

"We'll be fine. You're following behind us, right?"

"We'll be right behind you, drive careful."

{}{}{}{}{}

Audrey smiled at him and watched as he climbed on his bike before she got in the car and started it up. "Want to tell me what's up?"

"Nothing. Let's just go home." Athena said, laying her head back against the headrest and closing her eyes.

Audrey sighed and shook her head as she pulled out of the motel parking lot, driving towards Charming as Happy and Chibs followed behind them.


	41. Chapter 41

Audrey spotted Jax talking to Juice and she walked over to him. "Jax? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Jax looked at her and smiled. "Sure, come on." He took her by the hand and led her to a corner of the clubhouse. "What s up?"

"I need you to get Athena and I in to see Otto."

"Yeah, Juice told me about that...that's some crazy shit. I don't know if I can get you guys in but I'll try. Any idea what you're going to say to him?"

"I don't have a fucking clue. All I know is that we need to talk to him and figure shit out." Audrey stated and Jax nodded.

"I'll see what I can do."

{}{}{}{}{}

Athena groaned as yet another wave of nausea rolled through her and she hoped she didn't have to run to the bathroom again. She had to get out of the clubhouse, her mind and body was a mess and she wanted nothing more than to be alone. Waiting for the nausea to pass, she slowly got up and headed towards the door.

"Athena!"

She sighed, rolling her eyes as she turned to see Audrey running towards her. "What?"

"Where are you going?"

"As far away from here as I possibly can."

Audrey looked at her for a minute before taking her by the hand and practically dragging her outside. "Alright...what the hell is going on with you? You've been a bitch towards Chibs before we even left Ridgecrest and you act like you're lost in your own little world half the time! Talk to me and tell me what's going on."

Athena sat down at the picnic table and laid a hand on her stomach. "I don't feel good and I'm scared out of my fucking mind Audrey!"

"About the baby?"

"Yes! This baby was a complete surprise...we hadn't even mentioned kids because it was way too soon in our relationship to even be thinking about them. Now I'm pregnant and bringing an innocent child into _this_!" Athena exclaimed, motioning to the bikes and the clubhouse. "This lifestyle isn't exactly kid friendly, you know? Our store has been robbed, you were held at gunpoint, our house was burnt down, you were shot, I was shot and we're still being stalked by some psycho! What kind of life is that for a kid?!"

"You knew what this life was like when you got with Chibs though. It's not all rainbows and sunshine sweetie but it's not horrible all the time either...things will calm down."

"And you know what our life was like as kids...I don't know if I want to put my baby through that." Athena said and Audrey shook her head.

"Chibs is _nothing_ like our piece of shit father! Yeah, he's a biker and not always inside the law but he treats you good and whether he's said it or not...he loves you. You didn't see what he was like the day you got shot or the whole time we were waiting for you to wake up but I saw it. That man would _never_ do anything to intentionally hurt you or the baby."

"I know. I just...I'm so scared Audrey." Athena whispered and Audrey hugged her.

"I know you are and I don't blame you for being scared but I'll be here to help you and you know Chibs will be too."

{}{}{}{}{}

Happy pulled into the parking lot of the clubhouse and got off his bike when he spotted Audrey talking to Athena. He made his way over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, picking her up.

"Dammit caveman, wait just a minute!" Audrey exclaimed, struggling against him.

"Keep fighting me, you know I like it." He growled in her ear and she groaned.

"Athena are you going to be alright? Shit!" She shrieked as Happy threw her over his shoulder. "Damn you!"

Athena laughed and shook her head. "Yeah, I'll be alright. Thanks for talking to me."

"No problem sis. Alright you damn hornball...let's go. She said, swatting Happy on the ass and she giggled when he did the same to her as he carried her inside the clubhouse.

{}{}{}{}{}

Chibs stepped around the side of the building and walked over to the picnic table, sitting down beside Athena. " _Mo leannan_?"

She turned to look at him and sighed. "How much of that did you hear?"

"Pretty much all of it. Why didn't you just tell me you're having doubts?"

"Because it's not exactly easy talking to you about my feelings old man." Athena replied, turning her back to him and scooting closer.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Because I'm a big bad biker who shouldn't talk about his feelings or care about yours?"

"Something like that."

"That's bullshit. I may not understand your feelings all the time or express mine but I'm your old man Athena and you need to talk to me about this shit, alright? I'm not exactly fearless about you being pregnant, you know? The thought of having a baby right now freaks me the hell out but I'm dealing with it and I'll get through it because Audrey was right...I do love you and I'm going to love our child just as much."

Athena pulled away and turned around to look at him. "You actually mean that, don't you?"

"Of course I do _mo leannan_. It's going to take us both some time to adjust to the thought of having a kid but we'll make it."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him. "I love you too old man."

{}{}{}{}{}

Audrey and Happy had just finished getting dressed when there was a knock on the door. "What?"

"It's Jax! I need to talk to you!"

She walked over and opened the door, smiling at him. "Yeah?"

"I made some phone calls and you and Athena can go see Otto in two days." Jax said and Audrey nodded.

"Thanks Jax, I appreciate it."

"No problem."

Audrey shut the door and turned to Happy. "He got just Athena and I in but...will you go with us?"

"As long as I'm not needed here for anything, I'll be there."

"Good. Let's go home caveman...I'm not done with you yet."


	42. Chapter 42

Athena got off the bike and handed the helmet to Chibs after taking it off. "We'll be out in a while."

"Are you going to be alright _mo leannan_? Otto is..."

"I know...Jax told us all about him. We'll be fine old man, don't worry."

Chibs smiled and kissed her. "Just be careful."

{}{}{}{}{}

Happy grabbed Audrey around the waist and pulled her into a roughly passionate kiss. "Be careful."

"Always caveman. I'll see you soon." She kissed him again before walking over to Athena. "You ready to do this?"

"As ready as I'm ever going to be."

{}{}{}{}{}

Otto looked up when the two women sat across from him and he could see his brother in them right away. "You both look like your dad."

"If you only knew how much of an insult that is...I'm Athena and this is my sister Audrey."

"I gathered that from what Jax told me. I never even knew I had nieces." Otto said, looking back and forth between them.

"We never knew we had an uncle because dad never mentioned you."

"Doesn't surprise me any. How do you two know Jax?"

"We grew up in Charming and we've been friends with him and Opie for years." Audrey spoke up for the first time and he looked over at her. "Do you mind if we ask you some questions?"

"Go ahead."

"What happened between you and dad? Why didn't you talk to each other?" Athena questioned and Otto sighed.

"I was with your mom first and when he met her they became friends and eventually he got her hooked on drugs. He convinced her to leave me for him and I beat the shit out of him for it...that was the last time we were around each other."

"Mom did drugs? I mean...we knew she got into drugs and alcohol after he died but we didn't know about anything before that."

"I kept tabs on her even after she left me...she got clean once she got pregnant and never touched drugs after that." Otto stated and Athena nodded. "Jax told me some shit has been happening to you two. What's going on?"

"Both of us own a tattoo shop that we run together and the shop was shot up. Audrey was held at gunpoint during what we thought was going to be a robbery, our house was burnt down and I was shot not too long ago."

"Shit. You two need to get the fuck away from Jax and the rest of SAMCRO."

{}{}{}{}{}

Chibs looked at his watch as he paced back and forth. "I don t fucking like them being alone in there with him brother."

"They'll be fine. They can take care of themselves."

He stopped and looked at Happy. "Don't you worry about Audrey?"

"All the fucking time but I've been teaching her."

"Teaching her what?" Chibs asked, leaning against his bike.

"How to fight and how to use a gun."

"Shit. I figured all you two did was fuck."

Happy smirked and shrugged. "Do that a lot too but we make time for other shit. I'm not going to be around her 24/7 and I want to make sure she can take care of herself when I'm not around."

"That's a good thing. I'd do the same thing with Athena but she already knows how to take care of herself."

"That woman has balls...got in my face like it was nothing." Happy said and Chibs laughed.

{}{}{}{}{}

"We can't exactly do that Otto. Athena told him and he looked at her. She pulled her shirt off her shoulder a little so he could see the crow tattooed there and then she pulled it back up. "Audrey has one tattooed in the center of her chest."

"Who the fuck do you two belong to?"

"I belong to Chibs and she belongs to Happy Lowman."

Otto looked at them both before laughing. "Fucking figures...you're my blood alright. Any clue as to who is after you two?"

"That's one thing we were hoping you could help us with. When our house burnt down we found out that dad had a hidden wall safe which is where we found his journals that had entries about you. We also found newspaper clippings about some guy that was murdered."

"Shot in the back of the head?" Otto asked and Athena nodded.

"You know about it?"

"I heard rumors and if they were true...your dad is the one who killed him."

"Fuck." Athena hissed, sitting back in her chair. "I was afraid you were going to say something like that. Do you know if he had any family?"

"Not completely sure but'I m sure he did. I'll see if I can find out anything in here...I'm sure that there's someone who knew him."

"We'd appreciate that." Audrey said just as a guard called their time up and both women stood. "Can we come see you again? I'm sure we'll have more questions."

"Yeah, I don't see why not. You two be safe alright? Watch your backs and stick close to your old men as much as possible."

{}{}{}{}{}

Happy was the first to spot Audrey and Athena and he climbed off his bike, walking over to Audrey. "You good?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. We found out some things and there's also a couple of things that we need to get Juice to check on."

"You feel like talking about it?"

"Not really...I just want to go home." Audrey replied, smiling when he grabbed her and kissed her.

"Let's go."

{}{}{}{}{}

Chibs wrapped his arms around Athena's waist and pulled her close. "Everything alright _mo leannan_?"

"Yeah. He explained a lot of shit to us that I'll tell you about when we get home."

"You wanting to get home right away?" Chibs asked and she looked up at him.

"Why? You got something else in mind?"

"Thought we'd sneak away to that place on the beach for a couple hours if you felt up to it." He informed her and Athena smiled.

"I think that's exactly what I need right now."

"Get on and let's go then _mo leannan_." He handed her a helmet and they both got on the bike as he started it up and pulled out of the prison parking lot.


	43. Chapter 43

Audrey groaned as she climbed off the bike and she turned to glare at Happy when she heard him chuckle. "It's not funny dammit! I swear that is the very last time I let you do that."

"You say that every time."

"Yeah, well...I mean it this time."

"You think so huh?" He lifted his wifebeater until his hip dents were visible and he smirked when he heard her whimper. "What were you saying?"

"I hate you." Audrey mumbled, smiling when he grabbed her around the waist and kissed her.

"No, you don t."

"I don't?"

"No...you love me." Happy said and he felt her stiffen in his arms.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Audrey pulled away from him, walking into the clubhouse and leaving him standing there looking confused.

{}{}{}{}{}

Athena watched Chibs as he walked out of the garage and got in the black van, pulling out of the parking lot without even so much as a glance in her direction. He had been acting strange for the past few days, disappearing without a word and she was beginning to think he was cheating on her which was driving her crazy. She ran out to her car and started it up, pulling out of the parking lot after him. Following him at a safe distance, she watched as he pulled into a secluded spot and got out of the van. She heard vehicles behind and quickly ducked down so they wouldn't see her, waiting until she heard voices before sitting up again and she was shocked to see Chibs talking to Stahl. "What the hell?!"

{}{}{}{}{}

Chibs had to resist the urge to shoot Stahl as he watched her get in her car and pull away when a movement caught his eye and he turned to see Athena standing there, glaring at him. "Shit." He hissed, walking over to her. "What are you doing here _mo leannan_?"

"I could ask you the same damn thing old man...what the fuck are you doing talking to that bitch?"

"It's nothing."

"Nothing? _Nothing_?! You can't fucking be serious right now! Are you turning rat Chibs?"

He glared at her, stepping closer to her. "You don't know shit Athena!"

"You're right, I don't because you won't fucking tell me a damn thing! What the hell is going on?"

Chibs sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Stahl isn't here for SAMCRO this time."

"Is that what she told you? Come on Chibs..."

"She's not! She's here for Jimmy and she wants my help to take him down."

"You're not seriously thinking of helping her...are you?"

He walked over and leaned against the van. "He threatened to rape my daughter _mo leannan_."

" _What_?!" Athena exclaimed, looking at him in shock.

"You heard me. He said if I didn't get a meeting set up with Clay so they could continue supplying the guns to SAMCRO...shit. He started talking about how she was growing up and how Fiona's looks were starting to fade."

"Jesus." Athena walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head against his chest. "Surely there has to be another way to take him down than with your help."

"I'm sure there is but he needs to be taken down as soon as possible and I can help do that."

"What's the deal?"

"Full protection for Fiona and Kerrianne as well as you and the baby. Plus she stays the hell away from SAMCRO." Chibs stated and Athena looked up at him.

"The only protection I need is _you_. I don't want anything to do with that bitch Chibs."

"I know and you won't have to have anything to do with her but if something were to happen to me..."

" _No_! Don't fucking talk that way old man because _nothing_ is going to happen to you." Athena said and he chuckled.

"Still pissed at me?"

"I want to be but...no. I understand why you're doing this and I swear it stays between us but I just wish there was a different way and I wish you would have talked to me about this sooner instead of shutting me out."

"I know and I'm sorry _mo leannan..._ I just had to figure out what the hell to do on my own this time." He replied and she nodded. "Let's go home, alright? I've been missing that pussy."

Athena laughed and kissed him. "Better go then so you can get it."

{}{}{}{}{}

Athena walked into the clubhouse with Chibs and saw Audrey sitting at the bar with a bottle of whiskey in her hand. "Shit." She mumbled and walked over to her. "Hey sis, what's up?"

Audrey turned to look at Athena and sighed. "Nothing I want to talk about here."

"Why don't we go shopping then? I need to start getting some stuff for...you know." Athena whispered and Audrey smiled.

"Yeah, that'd be nice...let's go."

{}{}{}{}{}

"So what's going on? You don't just up and drink in the middle of the day for nothing." Athena said as she and Audrey sorted through baby clothes.

"I kind of freaked on Happy earlier."

"Why? What happened?"

Audrey sighed and picked up a yellow baby blanket. "We had just got to the clubhouse and I was having trouble getting off the bike because...well, never mind about the reason but I was telling him that he had done something to me for the last time. He pulled up his shirt so I could see his hip dents which he knows drives me crazy and I told him that I hated him. He said that I didn't...that I loved him and I just freaked."

"Shit. He hit the nail on the head without realizing it."

"Exactly. So I got the hell away from him before I fucked up and said something I shouldn't have I've pretty much been avoiding him ever since."

"You're not going to be able to avoid him forever though. You two live together after all." Athena stated as they walked to the checkout and paid for the things they bought.

"I know...I'm hoping to just avoid him long enough that he'll forget all about it."

"Yeah...somehow I don't see him forgetting that you freaked out on him."

"I can only hope." Audrey replied as they stepped out of the store and she sighed when she spotted Fiona. "Shit."

Athena turned to see what she was looking at and growled. "What the fuck do _you_ want?"

Fiona looked down at the bags in Athena's hands and then back up at her. "You're _pregnant_?"

"That's none of your fucking business! Get the hell away from me." Athena hissed, moving to walk around her until Fiona grabbed her arm and spun her back around. "Get your fucking hands off of me bitch!"

"What? Was Filip finally going to get rid of your ass so you decided to do the only thing you could think of and got pregnant to trap him? Fucking whore!"

"Bitch you don't know shit about me so don't fucking pretend you do!" Athena growled, stepping in Fiona s face. "He's done with you and he's been done with you so just fucking move on and leave us both the hell alone!"

Audrey saw Hale driving down the street and groaned. "Come on Athena...time to go." She grabbed her sister s arm and pulled her towards the car.

"He'll figure out your game soon enough you stupid slut and he'll drop your ass...maybe he'll even come crawling back to me." Fiona said, smirking as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You fucking bitch!" Athena roared, starting towards Fiona only to have someone grab her around the waist and pull her backwards. "Let go of me!"

"Easy tiger." Tig said, laughing as he continued to pull Athena towards the car. "Don't want to end up in prison for murder do you?"

"Sometimes I think it'd be worth it...stupid, pathetic bitch! You can let go now Tiggy."

Tig chuckled as he let go of her, standing close enough to grab her if she decided to go after Fiona again. "Temper, temper."

"Oh shut up. What the hell are you doing here?" Athena asked, turning to look up at him.

"Had to come into town and Chibs asked me to check up on you two. Want to tell me why you got baby stuff?"

"Shit. You can't say a word to anyone, alright? We don't want anyone knowing just yet."

"Fiona knows now...it'll be all over town in a couple of hours." Tig stated and Athena sighed.

"Fuck."

"Does the old man know?"

"Yeah. We found out when I woke up after being shot but we didn't want to say anything just yet."

Tig smiled and hugged her. "Congratulations."

"Thanks. You know...I can remember a time not too long ago when you hated me."

"Nah, I never hated you...just didn't want any new business around. Things change though and it turns out you and Audrey aren't so bad after all."

"Gee thanks." Athena replied, smiling and he laughed. "You want to escort us back?"

"Sure thing." He turned and winked at Audrey. "Hey baby."

"Go to hell Tiggy." She mumbled, smiling at him as she got in the car.

{}{}{}{}{}

"Old man we need to talk." Athena stated as she walked into the clubhouse and kissed him.

"Shit...what the hell did I do now?"

"Nothing, don't worry." She took his hand and pulled him out of the clubhouse. "We may have a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"Ran into Fiona while we were shopping...she saw me carrying bags of baby stuff."

"Fuck." Chibs hissed, leaning against the building. "I guess we've got no choice but to tell everyone now because they'll know soon enough anyway."

"That's what Tig said. I don't have a problem with people knowing if you don't." Athena said and he smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, kissing her.

"I don't give a damn who knows."

{}{}{}{}{}

Happy walked over to Audrey and plucked the whiskey bottle out of her hands. "We got a problem?"

"No...can we just forget about earlier?"

"For now. Let's go home." He replied, taking her hand and leading her out of the clubhouse.


	44. Chapter 44

Happy woke up wanting sex and reached over for Audrey only to find the bed empty. He lifted his head and glanced over, able to tell that her side of the bed had been empty all night. "Shit." Happy got out of bed and walked out to the living room, growling when he saw her curled up asleep on the couch. "Audrey wake up."

Audrey slowly opened her eyes to see Happy standing over her and she could tell he was pissed. "Fuck...what time is it?"

"Doesn't matter. What the fuck are you doing sleeping on the couch?"

She sat up and ran her fingers through her hair, yawning. "Was watching TV and fell asleep...sorry." It was then her brain cleared enough to notice that he was naked and hard so she got up and walked towards the bathroom. "I need to shower and get to work."

Happy grabbed her arm and spun her around, pulling her close and kissing her roughly. "Not yet."

"Happy later, alright? I need to get showered and get going before I'm late for my first client." Audrey pulled away from him and went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her and leaving him standing there.

{}{}{}{}{}

Athena spotted Chibs sitting in the garage and she could tell by the way he was sitting that there was something wrong with him. She walked in and ran her fingers through his hair. "You alright old man?"

Chibs looked up at her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close and resting his head against her stomach.

She was surprised when his shoulders began to shake and her shirt began to get wet. "Hey, hey..." Athena ran her fingers through his hair for a minute before pulling back and kneeling in front of him. "What is it? Did something happen to Kerrianne?"

"No."

"Then what? Talk to me old man." She whispered, wiping away his tears. "Is it because of..."

"I didn't sign it...I can't do it because I can't betray the guys like that. What the fuck am I going to do _mo leannan_?" He asked, resting his forehead against hers.

"Go talk to them and tell them about the deal...make them listen and understand that you _didn't_ sign it."

"And if they don't believe me?"

"Make them believe you! Look at what happened with Opie...I don't want to see that shit happen to you old man. Just talk to them, alright? You know Jax will listen to you."

Chibs sighed and stood up, taking her hand and pulling her to her feet. He hugged her and kissed her passionately. "I love you Athena."

"I love you too Chibs. Go...it'll be fine."

"I hope you're right." He mumbled, walking out of the garage towards the clubhouse.

"So do I." Athena whispered as she watched him disappear inside.

{}{}{}{}{}

Audrey opened the bathroom door to see Happy standing there leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Waiting. What the fuck is your problem?"

"I don't have a problem." Audrey said, walking past him into the bedroom where she pulled her towel off and began to get dressed.

Happy growled and walked over to her, grabbing her arm and spinning her around. "You've slept on the couch for days and barely let me fucking touch you...are you fucking someone else?"

{}{}{}{}{}

Athena paced back and forth in front of the clubhouse, stopping when Chibs stepped out. "And?"

Chibs smiled and grabbed her, hugging her tightly to his chest. "They believed me...said it'll be taken care of and my family will be protected." He explained, kissing her.

"Thank God! Feel better now old man?"

"Much. Thank you _mo leannan..._ I don't know what I'd do without you."

"The feeling is mutual trust me. Why don't we go over to the shop? Doesn't look like Audrey's there yet and I have a while before my first appointment so we'll have the place all to ourselves."

He chuckled and picked her up bridal style, carrying her across the street. "I do love the way you think _mo leannan_."

"I was hoping you would." Athena replied, laughing as she buried her face in his neck and sank her teeth in his skin.

{}{}{}{}{}

Audrey looked at him in shock, unable to believe what he just said. " _What_?! _No_! Why the fuck would you ask me something like _that_?"

"Well, you're sure as hell not fucking _me_!"

"Jesus Happy! It's only been a few days! You act like we haven't fucked in weeks!" She pulled her shirt on and sat down to put her shoes on. "I've just been dealing with some shit, alright? I'm not fucking around on you!"

"What the hell could you be dealing with that I don't know about?"

She sighed and stood up, grabbing her cell phone before walking out of the bedroom. "It's nothing...don't worry about it."

"Bullshit!" He grabbed her and spun her around again. "Stop fucking walking away from me! What the fuck is going on?!"

Audrey jerked her arm away and glared up at him. "Fine! You really want to know?"

"Yes!"

"You were right, alright?" She whispered, looking away from him.

"Right about what?"

Audrey took a deep breath and turned to look at him again. "I fucking love you! Is that what you wanted to hear?"


	45. Chapter 45

Audrey stood there waiting for some kind of reaction from Happy but all he did was stand there and stare at her. "Well? Are you at least going to say _something_?"

"Okay."

"Okay? I tell you I love you and all you have to say is _okay_?"

"What did you expect from me? Some undying declaration of love? That ain't me." Happy stated and Audrey rolled her eyes.

"No...of course it's not. I gotta get to work so I'll see you later." Audrey walked out of the house, tears falling from her eyes as she got in her car and pulled away from the house.

{}{}{}{}{}

Athena put the last of the grocery bags in the trunk of the car and shut it, putting the cart away before getting in her car and starting it up just as her cell phone rang. "Hello?"

 _"Hey_ mo leannan _, Where are you?"_

"Just pulling out of the grocery store parking lot right now. Why? Did you need something?"

 _"Yeah...but I guess it can wait until tonight."_ Chibs said and Athena laughed.

"Horny are you old man?"

 _"Pretty much. Want to stop by the clubhouse?"_

"After I... _shit_!" Athena screamed as a car hit her from the side, running her up on the curb and the car stopped just short of a light pole. "Jesus! What the fuck?!"

 _"_ Mo leannan _?! ATHENA!"_

"Yeah...I'm here. Shit." Athena hissed, breathing heavily as she tried to calm her racing heart. She looked over to see the same car passing by her and she immediately recognized the driver. "Son of a bitch!"

 _"Athena what the hell is going on?!"_

"Your psychotic bitch of a wife just ran me off the fucking road!"

 _"What?! Where the hell are you? What happened?"_ Chibs demanded to know and she took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

"I had just pulled out of the parking lot and got a few feet when a car hit me from the side. Ran me up on the curb barely missed hitting a damn light pole."

 _"I'm getting on my bike now. How the hell do you know it was Fiona?"_

"Because I recognized her damn car and I saw her as she drove by." Athena replied, laying her head back against the seat.

 _"I'll be there in a few minutes...don't move."_

{}{}{}{}{}

Chibs pulled to a quick stop, taking his helmet off and tossing it down as he got off the bike and ran over to Athena who was leaning against the car. "Are you alright _mo leannan_?" He asked, looking her over carefully before pulling her into his arms and he could feel her shaking.

"I think so. My body aches a little but I don't think there's anything seriously wrong."

"The baby?"

"Fine I hope." Athena whispered, tears welling up in her eyes. "This shit is going too far old man...you either do something about her or _I_ will. Picking fights and shit with me is fine but when she puts our baby in danger? Fuck that."

"I agree with you and I'll take care of it but right now we need to get you to the hospital. I already talked to Tara and she's there waiting to do an ultrasound."

"What about my car?" Athena questioned just as Half Sack pulled up in the tow truck and got out.

"You alright Athena?" He asked, hugging her and she smiled.

"I'm alright sweetie. Thanks for coming to get my car."

"No problem...I'll take good care of it and I'll check to see if there's any damage."

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Athena kissed him on the cheek and walked with Chibs over to his bike.

"You're lucky I'm not a jealous man _mo leannan_." Chibs said as he helped her on the bike and she laughed.

"The fuck you talking about old man? You _are_ a jealous man! You just know that Half Sack's like a brother to Audrey and I so it doesn't bother you."

He chuckled as he picked his helmet up and got on the bike, starting it up. "Guess you got me there _mo leannan_. Hold on to me tight."

"Don't have to tell me twice." She mumbled, wrapping her arms tightly around him and resting her head against his back.

{}{}{}{}{}

Happy checked the clock and then looked across the street again and he growled as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Audrey's number.

 _"Hello?"_

"Where the fuck are you? Thought you were supposed to open the shop two hours ago."

 _"Didn't feel like going in today so I canceled my appointments."_

"Where are you?" Happy demanded to know, walking out of the clubhouse to his bike.

 _"Somewhere that I can be alone."_

"Audrey..." He growled and she sighed.

 _"I'm at the house."_

"I'll be there soon. Don't even _think_ going anywhere." Happy snapped the phone shut and got on his bike, starting it up after putting his helmet on and he roared out of the parking lot.

{}{}{}{}{}

"Well, aside from a couple of minor scrapes and bruises...you're fine and the baby's heartbeat is still going strong. Everything looked good on the ultrasound so I don't believe you have anything to worry about. Just be careful next time." Tara said as she handed Athena a towel so she could wipe the gel off her stomach.

"Trust me doc...there won't _be_ a next time." Chibs stated, standing up and kissing Athena. "I'm going to go take care of things but I'll drop you off at the house first, alright?"

"Yeah but...just promise me you'll be careful? You know wherever she is that he won't be far away."

"I'm not worried about him _mo leannan_ but I promise I'll be careful." He assured her as they walked out of the hospital.

{}{}{}{}{}

Happy walked into the house and saw Audrey curled up on the couch watching TV. He went over and sat down beside her, grabbing the remote and turning the TV off before pulling her into his lap.

"Let go of me." Audrey said, moving to get off his lap and she yelped when he smacked her hard on the ass. "Happy dammit!"

"Stay still. What the hell is your problem?"

"Nothing."

"Bullshit. Is it because of this morning?" He asked and she sighed.

"Yeah. I guess I was just hoping for a different reaction but I should have known better."

"Audrey just because I didn't say it doesn't mean shit."

"Maybe not to _you_ and I get it, trust me I do. I know that you're not overly emotional or anything like that but..." She trailed off, turning to look at him.

"But what?"

"I was hoping to at least know if you feel the same way or not."

"You got my crow tattooed on you as well as a smiley face near your pussy. I don't do that shit lightly Audrey...I thought it'd be pretty fucking obvious that I love you."

Audrey looked at him, eyes wide with shock and she smiled. "You do?"

"Fuck yeah I do...crazy bitch."

"Asshole."

Happy growled, grabbing a handful of her hair and pulling her into a rough kiss. "Get that ass up and in the bedroom."

"Yes sir!" Audrey giggled, jumping up and running into the bedroom as he stood up and followed her.


	46. Chapter 46

Athena stood with her arms wrapped around Chibs's waist, her head resting on his chest. "Be careful old man."

"I will _mo leannan_ , don't worry." He hooked a finger under her chin and lifted her head up, kissing her. "You and Audrey both stay here, understood? No leaving without one of the guys with you but I'd much prefer if you didn't leave at all."

"Wasn't planning on it. I love you and I'll be here when you get back." She assured him and he nodded, kissing her one last time before getting on his bike.

{}{}{}{}{}

Happy watched Audrey as she played with the strap on his helmet. "Stop worrying. You know me...I'll be fine."

Audrey looked at him and handed him his helmet. "Better be."

"Or what bitch?"

"I'll wait until you're better and kick your ass myself asshole." She replied, smiling when he chuckled.

"Trying to turn me on?"

"Not like it's difficult to do."

Happy smirked and grabbed a handful of her hair, using it to pull her to him and he kissed her roughly. "Stay here. Don t even _think_ about going anywhere."

"Now you're trying to turn me on. I won't go anywhere, I promise." Audrey stated and he nodded. She buried her face in his neck and nipped at his skin. "Love you."

"You too." He kissed her again and got on his bike, starting it up. "See you soon bitch."

"Damn right you will asshole." She shot back, leaning against Athena who had stepped up beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. They watched as the guys roared out of the parking lot, the gate shutting behind them. Audrey felt someone at her other side and turned to see Tara, Lyla and Gemma standing there. "They going to be alright Gemma?"

Gemma sighed and turned to look at her. "I sure as hell hope so. Come on let's get inside."

{}{}{}{}{}

The hours passed as Audrey and Athena sat in the clubhouse waiting for the guys to get back and the longer it took, the more worried they became. Finally the roar of Harley's sounded through the night and they both jumped up, running outside.

Athena was the first out the door and she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Chibs pull to a stop and climb off his bike. "Thank God." She walked over and threw her arms around his neck, quickly pulling back when he grunted and that's when she saw the marks on his face. "Shit."

"I'm alright _mo leannan_."

"Yeah, I can see that. Come on and I'll help you get cleaned up." She took his hand and led him in the clubhouse.

{}{}{}{}{}

Audrey stood and watched Happy get off his bike, a shiver running through her when she saw the look in his eyes as he got closer to her. "You alright?"

"Yeah but you won't be soon enough." He growled as he grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up, throwing her over his shoulder and walking into the clubhouse as she laughed.

"Caveman!"

{}{}{}{}{}

The next morning Athena woke up to something laying on her stomach and someone whispering. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Chibs laying between her legs with his head on her stomach and he was talking softly. "What are you doing old man?" She asked, smiling as she reached down and ran her fingers through his hair.

Chibs lifted his head and smiled at her. "I'm trying to have a conversation with my child here...do you mind?"

"Well, excuse me. Please continue...don't let me interrupt." Athena said, laughing a little as he began talking to her stomach again. Her stomach growled causing him to jump and she laughed even harder. "Seems your child is done talking and wants food."

"What would you like to eat _mo leannan_? I'll go get it."

"I'm not feeling very well actually so anything light would be good and maybe some of that ginger ale I brought with us if it's still there."

He chuckled and crawled up her body to kiss her. "I'll go see what I can find for you and if they drank your ginger ale, I'll go get you some more."

{}{}{}{}{}

Happy reached for Audrey and growled when his hand hit the empty bed.

"Stop your growling caveman." Audrey spoke up, laughing as he sat up and looked at her.

"Stop making it a habit for me to wake up to an empty bed. What are you doing?"

"Woke up this morning with a tattoo design in mind for you. Come here and see if you like it."

"Bring it over here." Happy said and she rolled her eyes as she picked up her sketchbook and walked over to the bed, handing it to him.

"If you don't like it, it's not a big deal...just an idea I had."

He looked down at a topless pin-up girl with a sly smile on her face and a belt wrapped around her neck. "Shit."

Audrey sighed and took the sketchbook back from him. "It's shitty, I know. It was just an idea anyway." She started to get off the bed and squealed in surprise when he grabbed her around the waist and hauled her back towards him.

"It's perfect." He growled in her ear, biting her neck and she moaned.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I want you to do it for me." He said and she looked at him in surprise.

"Don't you want someone better than me to do it?"

"You'll do just fine on it."

"But..." She began, yelping when he pinched her nipple. "Ow!"

"Don't argue with me. I want you to do it...after you give me that mouth and pussy." Happy stated, pulling her on top of him and kissing her roughly.

{}{}{}{}{}

Chibs carried the plate of food and bottle of ginger ale back to the dorm room he was sharing with Athena, smiling when he walked in and found her asleep with her hand resting on her stomach. " _Mo leannan_?" He whispered, walking over and setting the plate down.

Athena opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Hey old man. Guess I fell back to sleep." She said, sitting up and scooting back so that she was sitting against the wall.

"Still feeling bad?" Chibs asked, leaning over to kiss her before picking up the plate and putting it on her lap.

"Somewhat but it has eased up a little." Athena replied, picking up the ginger ale and taking a drink. "You mean there was still some left?"

"That was the last bottle so I'll have to go out later and get you some more if you want it." He told her just as there was a knock on the door. "Come in!"

The door opened and Audrey came in, tears falling from her eyes. "Athena..."

"What?! What is it?" Athena questioned, jumping up and running over to her.

"Half Sack."

"What about him?"

Audrey wiped her eyes and fell into her sister s arms as she continued to cry. "He's... _dead_."


	47. Chapter 47

Athena sat beside Audrey, both quiet as they waited for the guys. "You okay?"

Audrey turned to look at her sister, tears in her eyes. "About as okay as I'm going to get...I still can't believe he's gone."

"Yeah, I know...me either."

{}{}{}{}{}

Chibs opened the door and stepped out with Happy following behind him and he could tell by the look on Athena's face that she was still taking Half Sack's death really hard. He walked over, took her hand and pulled her to her feet as he hugged her tight. "You okay _mo leannan_?"

"Yeah, I guess. We leaving?"

"Yes. You need to ride with Audrey though because we don't want..."

"I know old man, don't worry." Athena reached up and grabbed the back of his head, pulling him down into a kiss. "I love you."

"Love you too."

{}{}{}{}{}

Audrey stood up and looked up at Happy as she tried her best to hold back tears. "I'll see you there."

"Stop that."

"What?"

"Trying to hide your emotions. Cry if you want to." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

She stiffened at first, shocked by his words and actions but then she relaxed, wrapping her arms around his waist as she cried. "He'll pay for this, right?"

"Yes."

"Good."

{}{}{}{}{}

The funeral home was packed as Audrey walked in with Happy by her side. She could see the coffin and it made her stumble a little but she kept moving.

Opie spotted Audrey and walked over, pulling her into a tight hug. "How are you?"

"I'll be okay. How are you?"

"I'm doing good...worried about Jax." He whispered and Audrey glanced over at Jax who was standing with Tara and Clay.

"Any word about Abel?"

"We're working on it. We'll find him and bring him home."

"I know you will." Audrey replied, standing on her toes to kiss him on the cheek then she walked over to Jax. "Hi."

Jax looked at her and pulled her into a hug. "Hi."

"You okay?"

"Fuck no." Jax hissed, clinging to her and Audrey rubbed his back. "I want him back."

"You'll get him back, I know you will."

{}{}{}{}{}

Athena watched Audrey and Jax as she stood beside Chibs. There had always been a bond between her sister and Jax that used to make her wonder if there was something going on but she hadn't seen it the same way since Audrey got with Happy. "I'll be right back old man." Athena whispered and walked over to Audrey and Jax. "Hey Jax."

Jax let go of Audrey and pulled Athena into a hug. "I'm glad you two are here."

"There's nowhere else we'd be." She looked over at Tara who was visibly shaking and she made her way over to her. "You okay?"

Tara jumped a little and turned to Athena. "No, ' m not."

"It's hard, I know but it'll get better somehow."

"I sure as hell hope so."

{}{}{}{}{}

Everyone walked outside, Audrey holding tightly to Athena's hand as they walked side by side. "Are you going home?"

"As far as I know. What about you two?"

"Yeah, we..." Suddenly the sound of gunfire shattered the night and both women dropped to the ground as they screamed. They laid there until it stopped and they slowly stood up, Audrey frantically searching for Happy who was running towards her. "I'm fine, not hit."

"Good." Happy growled, kissing her roughly before going back to the guys.

" _Mo leannan_!" Chibs shouted, running towards Athena. "Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine, calm down. What the hell was that all about?"

"I don't know. He heard commotion behind him and turned to see Jax attacking the gunman that fell out of the van. "Shit." Chibs growled, running over with the other guys to pull Jax away.

Audrey heard someone gasp and turned to see Tara standing there with a look of horror on her face. "What's wrong?"

"What's _wrong_?! Do you not see what he's doing?"

"The man's son was just kidnapped and people just shot at us all not to mention the fact that he's about to bury a friend. How the hell do you expect him to act?" Athena growled, glaring at her.

"Not like _that_." Tara replied and Audrey rolled her eyes.

"Get over it Tara. You know what this life is like...you knew what it was like long before you got back with Jax." Audrey snapped at her, following Athena over to where the guys were.

{}{}{}{}{}

Athena cried out, her eyes flying open as intense pain spread throughout her lower body. "Chibs!"

Chibs groaned and slowly opened his eyes. "What?"

"Something's wrong!" She screamed, throwing the covers back and her screams intensified when she saw that the bed was covered in blood.


	48. Chapter 48

Athena laid in the hospital bed, her mind and body numb. She wanted to cry but it seemed like she had cried all that she could and her tears had dried up. The loss of her baby was a crushing blow that she wasn't sure she or her relationship with Chibs would survive.

{}{}{}{}{}

Chibs stepped into the room, the sight of Athena breaking his heart in two. He wanted to comfort her but she wouldn't let him touch her and he had no idea what words to say or even if there was any that would make her feel better. He heard a sound behind him and turned to see Jax standing there so he stepped back out of the room, hugging his friend. "Hey Jackie boy."

"How are you holding up brother?"

"I'm not really...I don't know what to do. She won't talk or let me near her."

"Give her time. As hard as it is for you, it's probably ten times worse for her." Jax said and Chibs nodded. "Is it alright if I go in?"

"Of course. I need a break anyway." Chibs replied, hugging him again before walking out of the hospital.

{}{}{}{}{}

Audrey sat next to Juice in the clubhouse as they went through her dad's journals. "I don't see anymore mention of Otto but he talks about the guy from the newspaper clippings quite a bit. Did you find out anything about him?"

"Not yet but I'm still looking. How's Athena holding up?" He asked and Audrey sighed.

"She's barely holding up and I don't think Chibs is any better...I'm pretty worried about both of them but I'm not sure what I can do."

"Only thing I know is to be there for them both when they need you." Juice said, glancing towards the front of the clubhouse. "Shit."

Audrey turned to see what he was looking at and saw Nikki, the croweater that Happy used to fuck and she growled. "What the hell is that bitch doing here?" She got up and walked over to her, glaring at the other woman. "What the fuck are you doing here bitch?"

"I'm looking for Happy."

"He's not here and even if he was...your skank ass wouldn't get anywhere near him."

"You sure about that?" Nikki asked, smirking as she stepped closer to Audrey. "Happy was mine long before he was yours bitch."

"You're just a croweater...free pussy that any of these guys could fuck if and when they wanted to you stupid slut." Audrey hissed, pulling the front of her shirt down. " _This_ says I'm a hell of a lot more than that to him and it says that he's _mine_ so you need to get the fuck out of here before you get carried out in a fucking body bag."

"Please...like that actually means shit to me? Happy was mine before and he'll be mine again and there won't be a fucking thing you can do about it."

Audrey rolled her eyes and walked around her towards the door. "Delusional whore."

"That's right, keep fucking walking bitch and when you're gone I'll be right here waiting for Happy."

She turned around and ran towards the woman, tackling her to the ground as she began to punch her. Audrey grabbed her by her hair and pulled her head up, hitting it against the ground repeatedly until someone grabbed her around the waist and lifted her away. "Fucking let go of me! Stupid whore, I'll fucking _kill_ you!"

"Calm your wild ass down!" Tig yelled, hauling her outside away from the clubhouse. "Jesus girl! What the hell are you doing? You've been hanging around Hap for way too long!"

"That fucking slut needs to learn that he's _mine_!" Audrey hissed, stepping around him only to have him pull her back. "Dammit Tiggy!"

"Knock it off! What the fuck would Hap do if he saw you acting like this?" Tig asked and she laughed.

"He'd take me to the closest place we could be alone and fuck me."

"Well, shit." He replied, smiling as he shook his head. "That wasn't the answer I was expecting."

"Didn't think it would be." Audrey replied, her eyes narrowing when Nikki came stumbling out of the clubhouse. "Stupid bitch."

"Don't even think about it." Tig warned her, stepping in front of her. "You need to calm your ass down before she goes to the fucking cops."

"You think that scares me? Bitch deserves to get her ass beat."

Tig shook his head again and grabbed her by the arm, dragging her towards the clubhouse. "In you go and behave before I tie you to a fucking chair until he gets back."

"Why do you have to go and spoil my fun?" Audrey questioned, pouting playfully and he chuckled as they walked inside.

{}{}{}{}{}

Chibs walked back in the room to find Jax talking softly to Athena but he noticed that she wasn't even looking at him or saying a word. He walked over and stood next to the bed, reaching out to brush the hair back from her eyes and he sighed when she turned her head before he could even touch her. " _Mo leannan_ do you want me to leave? Is that it? Because if it is you re going to have to fucking look at me and tell me to go...otherwise you need to stop this shit! I'm hurting just as much as you are because it was my baby too!"

Athena slowly turned her head and looked up at him, her face completely expressionless. "Get. Out."


	49. Chapter 49

Audrey watched as Athena walked to the back with her eighth client of the day and she sighed. Her sister had been going nonstop ever since the doctor cleared her to go back to work and she could tell that she wasn't sleeping or eating either. She was about to go back and talk to her when her cell phone rang and she pulled it out of her pocket, smiling when she saw Happy's name. "Hey. You back yet?"

 _"Get your ass over to the clubhouse...we need to talk."_

The phone went dead in her ear and she sighed. "Shit." Audrey walked to the back and peeked in on Athena. "I'll be back in a little while. Happy's over at the clubhouse."

"Alright, no problem." Athena mumbled without even looking up.

Audrey shook her head and decided that she was going to talk to Chibs after she talked to Happy so she made her way out of the shop and across the street.

{}{}{}{}{}

Nikki walked into the police station and spotted Unser. "Chief!"

Wayne turned around and groaned when he saw Nikki coming towards him, remembering her from when she had been hanging around the clubhouse. "What is it?"

"I want you to arrest that bitch that Happy's with!"

"Why would I want to do something like that?" Wayne asked, looking at her in confusion.

"Look what she did to me!" She pointed to her fading black eye and turned around to lift up her hair so he could see the stitches in her head then she turned back around. "The bitch is fucking crazy!"

"When exactly did this happen?"

"The other day..."

"And you're just now coming to tell me?" He questioned, crossing his arms over his chest. "What led to it happening?"

"What the fuck does it matter?! Are you going to arrest her or not?"

"I'll go talk to her and find out her side of the story...I can't arrest her just because you demanded that I do it." Wayne said, walking out of the station as Nikki glared at him.

"Bastard."

"Excuse me?"

Nikki turned to see a blonde woman standing there, smiling at her. "Yeah? What do you want?"

"Did I just hear you tell Chief Unser that Audrey Rogers did that to you?"

"Yeah, I guess that's her name...what about it?" Nikki asked, looking at her suspiciously.

"My name is Agent Stahl and I'm with the ATF. Why don't we go back here and talk? You can tell me what happened."

"Sure...I guess."

{}{}{}{}{}

Athena stopped the tattoo and closed her eyes as a wave of nausea and dizziness rolled through her. She was exhausted but every time she laid down to go to sleep, her thoughts turned to the baby and she couldn't take it anymore. Taking a deep breath, she waited until it passed before starting on the tattoo again because she knew her next client was going to be in soon.

{}{}{}{}{}

Audrey walked into the clubhouse and saw Happy talking to Juice and she suddenly understood why he wanted to talk to her. "Dammit." She hissed and turned around to walk back outside.

"Stay right where you are!" Happy called out and he smirked when she stopped walking as he got up and made his way over to her. "Where do you think you're going?"

She slowly turned around and looked up at him. "I just forgot about a client I have coming in soon."

"Yeah, I don't fucking think so. Want to tell me about it?"

"Not much to tell." Audrey mumbled, shrugging as she walked over and sat down on the couch.

"So you didn't try to bash her head in?"

"Well...maybe."

"You didn't threaten to kill her either huh?" He questioned, smirking as he sat down beside her.

"So what if I did? Bitch thinks she's going to take what's _mine_."

Happy growled and grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling her into a rough kiss. "You're not supposed to do that shit when I'm not here to see it." He said and she laughed. "You're becoming my crazy girl."

"It's your fault...I'm learning from the best."

"Damn right you are. Let's go home...been too long since I had that mouth and pussy."

Audrey spotted Chibs as he walked into the clubhouse and she stood up. "I need to talk to Chibs about Athena real quick and then we can go, alright?"

"Hurry up." He mumbled and she smiled as she walked over to Chibs.

{}{}{}{}{}

"Hey...how are you?"

Chibs looked at her and sighed. "I've been better. How's Athena?"

"Not good and that's what I want to talk to you about."

"What's going on?"

"She's been going nonstop since coming back to work and I don't think she's eating or sleeping either...I'm really starting to worry about her." Audrey told him as they walked outside.

"I'll go try to talk to her but she hasn't been answering my calls or texts. Hell, I don't even know where's she staying."

"She's been staying at the shop but that's about all I know because she's not really talking to me either."

"I'll see what I can do. Thanks for letting me know." Chibs said, hugging her before he walked across the street.

"You ready to go?" Happy asked, walking out of the clubhouse and she smiled up at him.

"Yeah caveman, let's go."

{}{}{}{}{}

"So you understand what you're supposed to do?" Stahl asked Nikki as they walked out of the office and she nodded.

"Yeah...not sure how well it's going to work though when I can't even get near him."

"I'm sure you'll be able to find a way. Just remember...one phone call to Indiana and you'll end up in prison."

"Yeah, yeah I get it." Nikki mumbled as she walked out of the station.

{}{}{}{}{}

Chibs walked into the shop and saw Athena behind the counter talking to a client who was paying her and he waited.

Athena saw Chibs out of the corner of her eye and sighed. "Thanks for coming...hope to see you again sometime soon." She waited until the guy walked out of the shop before turning to Chibs. "What do you want?"

"To talk to you _mo leannan_ and this seems to be the only way I'm going to be able to do that. How are you?"

"I'm fine...you can leave now." She said, getting up to walk to the back and she stopped when he grabbed her arm and spun her around. "Let go of me."

"Dammit you need to stop this shit! You're not the only one hurting Athena! I can see by looking at you that you're not eating or sleeping so don't even try to tell me that you're fine. I love you _mo leannan..._ please let me help you."

"There's nothing that you can..." Athena stopped, swaying as another wave of dizziness hit her and she looked at Chibs. "I..." The room began to spin and she grabbed the counter.

"Athena!" Chibs shouted as she collapsed to the floor.


	50. Chapter 50

"Chibs?"

He lifted his head and turned to see Tara sitting beside him. "How is she?"

"Sleeping now. I had to give her something to make her sleep because according to her she hasn't slept more than six hours in total since she was released from the hospital and she's not eating much at all either."

"Shit...I knew it. Can I go back with her?" Chibs asked and Tara nodded.

"Just let her rest and we're pushing fluids in her too but try to convince her to eat something, okay?"

"I'll try my best."

{}{}{}{}{}

Happy felt arms wrap around his neck from behind and he could instantly tell that it wasn't Audrey. Pulling away, he turned to see Nikki standing there with a smile on her face. "The hell do you want?"

"Aww Hap...aren't you glad to see me?" Nikki questioned, pouting a little as she walked around and sat down in his lap. "You were always glad to see me in the past."

"Bitch you never meant shit to me...you were free pussy when I wanted it."

"I seem to remember you wanting it a lot...how about we go in the back and I give you a reminder of what you're missing?" She whispered, kissing him.

Happy growled, standing up which promptly caused her to fall on the floor and she stared up at him in shock. "Get the fuck out of here."

"Happy, come on!" Nikki whined as she stood up, brushing her skirt off. "Is it because of that little whore that hangs around you? I promise she doesn't ever have to know."

He grabbed her by her hair and she screamed as he roughly pushed her away. "Don't _ever_ mention her that way again! Get the hell out of here before I throw your sorry ass out."

{}{}{}{}{}

Chibs sat in the chair next to Athena's bed, flipping through a magazine when he heard her whimper and he lifted his head to see her slowly opening her eyes. "Hello _mo leannan_."

"Where..."

"You're in the hospital Athena because you passed out in your shop when I was trying to talk to you. According to what you told Tara you haven't been sleeping or eating. Is that true?"

"It doesn't matter." She mumbled, turning her head away from him and he sighed as he stood up.

"The hell it doesn't! Athena you can't keep doing this to yourself."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because we just lost our baby...I won't lose you too!" Chibs shouted, taking a deep breath to try and calm down. " _Mo leannan_ I know you're hurting because I'm hurting too but starving yourself and running yourself ragged isn't going to help anything." He whispered, walking over and sitting down on the bed beside her. "It's killing me to see you this way...please let me help you."

"There's nothing you can do to help me Chibs...you can't bring our baby back from the dead!"

"No, I can't and you don't know how much I wish I could do that but I _can_ be here for you and I _do_ love you." Chibs said, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "Don't push me away Athena, please."

{}{}{}{}{}

Audrey watched as Nikki got in her car and pulled out of the parking lot and she growled as she walked across the street and into the clubhouse. "Happy!"

"What?" Happy asked, turning away from the bar to look at her.

"What the hell was that slut doing here?"

"She wanted me to fuck her." He replied, shrugging as he picked up his beer and took a drink.

"She wanted you to...Happy what the hell?!"

"She wanted me to fuck her, I didn't...end of story."

"End of story?! I don't fucking think so! I'm gonna end up killing that little whore." Audrey hissed and he chuckled.

"Bitch you're not going to do a damn thing."

"Excuse me asshole?"

"You heard me." Happy growled, grabbing her hair and pulling her to him so he could kiss her roughly. "That whore doesn't mean shit to me...you do." He whispered and she smiled up at him.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it. Did she touch you?"

"I won't lie...yes." He felt her stiffen in his arms and he sighed. "She sat on my lap and kissed me."

"Motherfucker! What the hell did you do?"

"Watch your tone crazy girl! I stood up and dumped her ass on the floor...she called you a whore so I grabbed her by her hair and told her to get the fuck out or I'd throw her ass out."

" _She_ called _me_ a whore?! I'm not the one hanging around here looking to fuck whichever of you that show me the least little bit of attention!" Audrey exclaimed and he smirked.

"No, you just hang around until _I_ give you attention and fuck you."

"That was never the plan, trust me." She grumbled and he grabbed her around the waist, pulling her to him.

"No but you just couldn't resist my natural charm." Happy said and she snorted.

"Natural charm my ass. It was those hip dents and that big dick I couldn't resist."

"Crazy girl?"

"What?" Audrey asked, looking up at him.

"You better run." He growled and she laughed before taking off out of the clubhouse with him chasing after her.

{}{}{}{}{}

Tears clouded her vision as she turned away so he wouldn't see her crying. "I don't know if I can do this anymore."

" _Mo leannan_ look at me." Chibs whispered, waiting until she turned to look at him again. "Do you love me?"

"Of course I do...I love you with all my heart."

"Then you _can_ do this... _we_ can do this. I know it's going to be hard as hell for both of us, there's no getting around that. I love you though and I'm willing to stand by you and we can help each other through this. Please just give it a chance, okay?"

"You'll help me and be there for me?" Athena asked and he smiled as he leaned down to kiss her on the forehead.

"Every step of the way."

She looked at him for a minute before reaching up and grabbing the back of his head, pulling him down into a gentle kiss. "Alright, I'll try."

{}{}{}{}{}

Nikki pulled into the parking lot of the abandon building and got out of her car, walking over to where Agent Stahl was waiting for her. "I tried to get to Happy today but he wouldn't have a damn thing to do with me...he's really stuck on that stupid little bitch."

"Well then...I guess you're just going to have to try something else, aren't you? You have to make this happen."

"I don't know if I can!"

"You had better or you're going to be spending the rest of your miserable, rotten life behind bars!" Stahl growled, getting in her face. "Find some way to do it or I make the phone call."

Nikki swallowed hard and stepped back. "Fine...I'll think of something else and try again."

"That's a very wise choice. Now get going and don't contact me again unless you have some good news for me!" Stahl called out as she watched Nikki get in her car and drive away. "Stupid whore."


	51. Chapter 51

"Rope? Candles? A switchblade knife?" Athena read off the list that Audrey handed her, looking at her in shock. "What the hell?"

"Shit!" Audrey hissed, grabbing the list from her and handing her another one. "Wrong one, sorry." She mumbled, her face turning beet red as Athena laughed.

"I don't even want to know."

"No you really don't." Audrey replied, growling when she saw Nikki walking towards them. "What the fuck does this bitch want now?"

"Hi Audrey...where's Happy?"

"None of your fucking business whore. What the hell do you want?"

"Why don't you ask Happy where he was last night?" She asked, winking before walking away.

Audrey started after her only to have Athena grab her and haul her back "Let go of me...I'm gonna fucking kill that little slut!"

"Not here and now you're not. Calm down...that's exactly what she wants you to do."

"I don't care! I'm getting so sick and tired of her bullshit!" Audrey snapped, pulling away from Athena and getting her cell phone out of her pocket.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm calling Happy to find out what the hell she's talking about."

"Audrey, don't do that." Athena said and Audrey looked at her in confusion. "Think about it...you call him and ask him that, you're accusing him of cheating on you and that's just going to cause a whole shitstorm of problems for you two. You know he's not fucking around on you so just let it go."

Audrey sighed and slipped her phone back in her pocket. "You're right...thanks."

"No problem sis. Let's go get these groceries and you can tell me a little bit about that other list you're carrying around." Athena stated and Audrey laughed.

{}{}{}{}{}

Athena pulled into the parking lot of the clubhouse, her eyes narrowing when she saw Chibs outside talking to Fiona. She turned the car off and got out, walking over to them.

Chibs saw Athena and he could tell by the look on her face that she was pissed. "Hey _mo leannan_." He reached for her but stopped when she stepped out of his reach. "What's going on?"

"Nothing...please don't let me interrupt you." Athena snapped, glaring at Fiona.

"Filip..." Fiona stepped towards him and laid a hand on his chest. "Can we please finish what we were talking about?"

Athena rolled her eyes and turned away from them both, walking into the clubhouse where she saw Audrey arguing with Happy.

{}{}{}{}{}

"What the fuck are you listening to the bitch for?" Happy growled, looking at Audrey.

"I didn't say I _was_ listening to her! All I did was ask you what the hell she was talking about."

"How the hell should I know? The bitch is even crazier than you are! If you weren't listening to her then you wouldn't have even asked me about it."

"Happy give me a break here..."

"Fuck that...you either trust me or you don't, make up your mind." He stated, walking away from her and out of the clubhouse.

"Shit."

"Men are assholes huh sis?" Athena asked, as she stepped up beside her.

"I take it you saw who was outside with Chibs then."

"How long has she been here?"

"I got here about twenty minutes ago and they were already outside talking." Audrey said and Athena sighed.

"Damn him." She mumbled, making her way back outside.

{}{}{}{}{}

Fiona saw Athena coming and stepped towards Chibs, wrapping her arms around his neck and smiling up at him. "Thank you for listening to me."

Chibs sighed and grabbed her arms, pulling them down and pushing her away. "I know what you're doing Fi...knock the shit off right now. You need to get out of here."

"But..."

"He told you to fucking leave bitch." Athena growled, walking up beside Chibs.

Fiona glared at Athena and started to say something until she saw the look on Chibs's face and she turned around, making her way to her car.

"Athena..."

"What the fuck did that bitch want?"

"She wanted to talk to me about Jimmy." Chibs said and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I'll just bet she did." Athena walked over to Fiona, slamming her car door closed before Fiona could get inside. "Stay the fuck away from him."

"Filip is my _husband..._ you don't have the fucking right to tell me to stay away from him you stupid whore. What? Are you afraid that he's going to dump your ass for losing his child?" Fiona questioned, smirking and Athena saw red.

She spotted a long piece of wood laying on the ground in a pile and bent over to grab it, straightening up and swinging it at Fiona's head.

Fiona screamed and fell to the ground, blood pouring from a cut on the side of her head. "You fucking psycho!"

"I'll show you a psycho you goddamn bitch!" Athena growled, pulling the piece of wood back again only to have it jerked out of her hands and she turned to see Chibs standing there.

"What the fuck are you doing?!"

"Seriously?! You're a fucking asshole, you know that? Why don't you ask your _wife_ what she just said to me? I'm out of here!" Athena shouted, walking away before he could say another word to her.

{}{}{}{}{}

Audrey walked out of the clubhouse and saw Happy sitting on his bike, drinking a beer. "Caveman?" She whispered, walking over to him and he turned to look at her. "I'm sorry...you were right in there. I shouldn't have even brought it up."

"Got that right. You need to learn to fucking trust me."

"I do! It's just...I don't know why the fuck she's back and won't leave us the hell alone."

"She's a jealous whore that doesn't matter. You're my old lady crazy girl and that's all that matters." He hooked an arm around her shoulders and pulled her towards him. "You told me not to listen to Clay or anyone else about you...don't _you_ fucking listen to her or anyone else about _me_. They're all fucking jealous because they want what we have and can't get it. Happy said, kissing her roughly and Audrey smiled.

"You're right and again, I'm sorry...forgive me?"

"I don't know...I think we should go home so you can beg my forgiveness on your knees."

"On my knees, on my back...anyway you want it caveman."

"Damn straight." He chugged the last of the beer and threw the bottle in a nearby barrel, turning around on his bike and starting it up. "Get on and let's go."

"Yes sir!"


End file.
